


Break The Curse Of This Earth: Gen 1

by TsubaruKimimori



Series: Break The Curse of This Earth [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Characters - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Gen, KuroFai, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), douwata - Freeform, fuukam, seisub, touyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 63,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clamp characters at Hogwarts!</p><p>Crossover! AU!</p><p>PART ONE of THREE part series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading off to Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written after I started the story

Prologue

"MAN I SWEAR THIS TRIP TAKES LONGER EVERY YEAR!" Hokuto flopped backwards into her seat.

"It only seems long because you can't force our brother on the pervert sitting across from us." Kamui glared as he watched Fuuma and Seishirou play Exploding Snap.

"DAMN IT SEISHIROU, THAT'S SEVEN GAMES IN A ROW, STOP CHEATING!"

The compartment door slid open and Subaru slid into a seat. "How was prefect duty Subaru?"

Subaru looked over into amber eyes, blushing furiously. "Lonely but okay, Fay's Head Boy, I got my instructions from him and then I had to patrol the train for a bit, my feet hurt." His eyes lingered to a pile of sweets on the vacant seat. "I'm sorry for taking so long! You all could've eaten!"

"We did, me and Hokuto did anyways. Well Seishirou too, with his sweet tooth."

"So any other news Subaru?"

"Kurogane's Quidditch captain, Touya too."

"AWESOME! BEST FRIEND BENEFITS!"

"Just because your best friend is captain Fuuma doesn't mean you'll get on the team." Kamui folded his arms, he had known Fuuma since they were kids and yet he didn't have the best friend title.

The compartment door opened and Fei Wang was standing there. "Oh, there you are Sumeragi, did you come crying in here after you tripped and fell?"

"What I didn't fall, I've been in here relaxing."

"Not you, you foolish girl, your brother."

An arm went around Subaru. "You didn't tell me you fell."

"Because it's no big deal Seishirou."

"Sakurazuka, you'd do better to hang in better company, the only decent one in this compartment is Shirou, and he hates you."

"Tell us something Fei, did you have a curse placed on you at birth or were you born this ugly?" Fuuma stood up, a challenging smirk on his face. "Anytime you want to go Reed, I'll challenge you and win."

"That's enough Fuuma." Seishirou stood up and lowered his amber eyes at Fei Wang. "I suggest you leave, or I can't promise your bed will be intact when you arrive or if it is, I can't promise you won't look worse in the morning, although I don't think that's physically possible."

The other boy left the compartment and Seishirou closed it before sitting back down next to Subaru.

~#~

After the feast, everyone was safely in the confines of their common rooms. Hokuto, Touya, and Doumeki in one tower, Fay, Watanuki, and Tomoyo in the other, Subaru, Fuuma, Kurogane, and Yukito were by the kitchen, and Seishirou, Yuui, and Kamui were in the dungeons.

Everyone was in their dorm rooms getting ready for bed. Yuui opened his curtains, only to be staring at Seishirou's bare back. "Do you not care who sees you?"

"No, not really." He pulled his pajama shirt on and started to button it, leaving the first couple undone.

"So are you happy to be back Seishirou?"

"Yeah, aren't you? Get to stare at Syaoron some more." Yuui's face tinted pink. "If you like someone, you should tell them before it's too late."

Yuui swallowed and decided to counter. "Look who's talking, if memory serves right, there's a little Hufflepuff who you have your eyes on and have had your eyes on for going on five years now."

Seishirou's amber eyes narrowed, but Yuui couldn't see due to the moonlight catching the teen's glasses. Yuui was right of course, but Seishirou was too prideful to admit it. "And who says?" He pulled off his glasses and his smirk was in place.

"Oh I don't know, anyone with eyes?" Yuui countered back and this time it was impossible to miss the narrowing amber eyes.

Thoughts ran through his mind. Thinking of his family, his mother mainly, and just overall his lifestyle. He was the night and Subaru was the day. Happy, carefree, a bit clumsy, and a pure soul. "Subaru deserves someone far better than me, Syaoron and you would balance each other. This conversation is over." Without another word he sat on his bed and pulled his curtains shut.

~#~

Subaru sighed as he rolled up his pajama sleeves. "Hokuto, you packed the ones that are too big for me…."

"Actually Subaru, I think those are my brother's, probably from when he slept over that night." Subaru jumped and turned neon red, causing Fuuma to laugh as he sat on his own bed. "You like my brother, don't you Subaru?"

"EHHH?!" Subaru turned and looked into Fuuma's honey brown eyes. His face was dead serious. "You're, you're serious…"

"I am."

Subaru hesitated before nodding, his face still red. "You should tell him, keeping it a secret only eats away at you, I would know."

Subaru didn't press the taller male on just who he was crushing on and not telling, it was none of his business. "Even though I know I'm far too meek for him, I want to, I have for a long time, I just don't know how to say it, and I'm afraid he'll reject me and stop talking to me."

A smirk rested on Fuuma's face. "Don't worry; I don't think you have to worry about that happening."

"I just know that if by some miracle he accepts me and likes me too, I'm going to regret waiting so long and kick myself for my remaining two years and just be a burden to everyone around me and and-"

"Subaru?"

"What is it Fuuma?"

"Stop worrying and go to sleep; my luck is we'll have potions first period."


	2. Chapter 1

"Subaru! Watch where you're going! You can't read and walk through the hallways at the same time! Honestly I don't know how you make it to your common room every night! Kamui and I are in separate houses then you so we can't guide you and Seishirou isn't in your house either." Hokuto paused for a moment to think. "SUBARU! You're cheating on Seishirou with his younger brother aren't you?!"

At this comment fifth year Subaru closed his Transfiguration book. "What are you saying Hokuto?! I would never cheat on someone I love and…I’m not dating Seishirou…Kamui would never let me hear the end of it if I was." Subaru stared into the distance. He had fallen for the now seventh year Slytherin a while ago (like last year) but he couldn't tell him. For one he never found the time, they were in separate houses and his twin brother was also in Slytherin and loved to glare daggers at Seishirou. To make matters worse, Subaru knew his time was limited, if he didn't tell Seishirou this year that was it. If that wasn't bad enough, Subaru had to worry about his O.W.L.S and Seishirou about his N.E.W.T.S. That means the homework load was going to be horrible (according to few of his upperclassman friends anyways). On top of all that, Subaru was also a prefect for Hufflepuff house which had its pros and cons. As Hokuto pointed out, he was allowed to be in places normal fifth years wouldn't be permitted to be but it also meant more work.

Hokuto looked at her brother and sighed. He was biting off more than he could chew again. It was break now and he had his nose in a book as usual. She guided him to sit down in their usual spot. They were soon joined by their other twin Kamui and Subaru's fellow Hufflepuff, fifth year Fuuma. "We just need a Ravenclaw and we have all houses here!" Hokuto laughed at her statement but Fuuma alone joined in her laughter. Subaru had his nose in his transfiguration book again and Kamui overall looked in a bad mood. 

Hokuto looked at Fuuma and asked. "What's got his panties in a bunch?" Kamui glared at his sister before Fuuma could answer. "Don't give me that attitude Kamui! LIONS CAN KILL SNAKES! AS I REMINDED SEISHIROU!"

At the mention of Seishirou's name Kamui growled more and pulled out a half finished essay. Fuuma chuckled. "And there's the problem, I invited my brother to join us today to help us little fifth years if we should need it."

"YAY! Subaru did you hear that? You get to see Seishirou! We should go ask Fay for his help so Subaru can be alone with Seishirou! After all he's an ace with a wand! "  
"I'm working on a potions essay so I'll stay here with Subaru." Kamui proceeded to look up the recipe for the draught of the living death potion. "Fay's also an ace with potions, HE'S RAVENCLAW, he's got brains. LETS GO KAMUI or I’ll hex you." Hokuto stood firm with her wand out pointing at her younger brother.

“I think I’ll pry Kurogane away from Fay for moment, Quidditch season is starting soon so I'll see if I have to re-try out again." Fuuma walked off towards the new captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, leaving the siblings to their own devices.

"I'm fine here Hokuto and if you hex me, Subaru will give you detention." Kamui was still sitting stubbornly in place.

Subaru seemed to not hear any of it. He still had his nose in his book. That was until a pair of arms grabbed him from behind causing the boy to jump and drop his book in the process. "Subaru would never put his sister in detention right?" 

Subaru's face flushed pink. "Sei…Seishirou.." The calm moment was not to last however.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF MY BROTHER OR I'LL STAB YOUR EYES OUT WITH MY WAND I SWEAR I WILL!"

"That's enough of you, Kamui, sorry Seishirou, my younger brother had a permanent irritable spell placed on him from birth and it hasn't worn off yet." Hokuto then proceeded to drag her younger brother by his collar towards their Ravenclaw upperclassman friend, Fay leaving Subaru and Seishirou alone.

"You need any help figuring out that spell?" Subaru shook his head frantically in response. Why did he always get flushed whenever he was around Seishirou? Why couldn't he just admit it? Fay had done it, he wasn't afraid if Kurogane rejected him or not (he didn't). He didn't care if his twin glared daggers (which Yuui was warming up to now). 'It's because I'm so pathetic. That's why the hat put me in Hufflepuff.' A lot of his friends were in Hufflepuff and while a few of them were laid back, two of them (Kurogane and Fuuma) weren't. They were amazing Quidditch players and gifted with spells as well. More than once they had stood up to a group of bullies from Slytherin house that liked to pick on the lowerclassmen. That sounded more like the type of person Seishirou would be interested in. Someone who stood up for themselves, someone that was fun. Not the creature loving, book smart, kind-hearted Subaru. He knew he had to take advantage of the opportunity Hokuto had left for him. "Um..Seishirou?"

"Hmm?" The older boy pulled his glasses off and laid back on the grass, term had just started last week so the weather was still somewhat warm.

"Um, there's going to be a ball around Christmas in honor of the 25th anniversary of the fall of Lord Voldemort. I was wondering if you didn't have anything else to do that night or if no one's asked you yet if you'd go with me? Even if it's strictly as friends! You're the closest friend I have here!" Subaru's face was red by the time he finished his semi-speech. He knew he'd probably get turned down or laughed at but he had at least asked. Seishirou was probably going to think he was either desperate or crazy. It was still over three months away and Subaru asked already. 

"Well, I usually don't make plans so far in advance but since you're so cute Subaru, I can't refuse."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of dispute before breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the beta Chelsea!

"Kuro-tan!" Fay had just entered The Great Hall and leapt onto Kurogane's back. 

"Oi! What do you think you're doing you idiot?!" The sixteen year old tried to prior the older blonde off of him but wasn't having much luck. 

"I haven't seen Kuro-tan since dinner last night and I have Double Potions this morning! Why didn't you take potions this year Kuro-rin? I wouldn't be so lonely then."

"Will you knock it off?! You're going to get me detention!" As if on cue one of the prefects from Kurogane's house walked past them both.

"See Kuro-worrywart? No detention, Subaru has his mind elsewhere." The seventh year Ravenclaw got off of Kurogane's back and smirked.

"Alright. What do you know that I don't?" Kurogane grabbed Fay's shoulder to attempt to get the idiot to talk. He'd admit that when Subaru came back from his prefect patrol last night, the fifth year seemed out of it, even more than usual.

Subaru walked past the Grand Staircase over to where the Slytherins came up for breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary. His twin brother and best friend were in Slytherin house.

"Why are you two standing in the middle of the Great Hall for? There's food to be eaten!" Hokuto had come down the staircase and stood next to Kurogane and Fay trying to follow the two men's gaze. "Subaru's only waiting for Kamui and Seishirou, he does every morning. He knows I'll head straight for food then walk with him to Herbology." 

What happened next was a bit different than the usual morning routine. "SUBARU!" Kamui's voice seemed to echo through the Great Hall. "YOU ASKED HIM OUT?! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING?!"

"Oh! He finally asked Seishirou out! It only took him a year, excuse me, Hokuto Sumeragi must go congratulate her baby brother and control her other baby brother at the same time."

"Subaru! Why did you not inform your big sister of such wonderful news?!" Hokuto embraced Subaru, causing the boy to blush.

"Hokuto! Don't encourage such behavior! Don't you realize what he did?! He asked that MAN to the ball, he asked him out! What's worse is I heard it from that man and not from him!"

"You mean the same man whose younger brother you can stop thinking about Kamui?"

Kamui's face flushed red at his older sister's statement. "Y---OU'RE INSANE! ME?! INFATUATED WITH THAT MAN'S YOUNGER BROTHER?! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Ah I don't see why not, even though he is my baby brother, Fuuma is quite attractive, though not like me, right Subaru?" Seishirou placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder causing the younger boy to flush red.

In response Subaru could only nod his head. "Wonderful! Let us go get breakfast to celebrate this joyous occasion!" Hokuto grabbed Kamui's arm and dragged him off. 

Fay wrapped his arm around Kurogane's arm and started walking towards the same direction Hokuto dragged her brother off in.

"Ah yes, breakfast sounds good, let us go Subaru." The older boy took Subaru's hand into his own and they started walking as well.

At the breakfast table Hokuto sat in-between Kamui and Subaru to keep Kamui from reaching over Subaru and stabbing Seishirou with his fork. Much to Kamui's further displeasure Fuuma decided to sit next to Kurogane, which is who Kamui was sitting across from. The two of them started talking about Quidditch as per the norm. They'd be joined by Touya Kinomoto soon as well, even though they're on opposite teams, they still love to talk about the sport.

Okay Kamui would give Fuuma the benefit of the doubt; he wasn't a bad guy and he wasn't half bad looking either. But then he was Seishirou's younger brother and Kamui couldn't stand the man. At that moment Fuuma turned and his and Kamui's eyes met.

Kamui turned his attention to his breakfast and poked his food around his plate. Why would he freak out? When he had been taken to live with his father away from his twin brother and sister when he was little, he met Fuuma and they had become best friends. Of course similar to his situation Fuuma mentioned he had an older brother but his brother lived with his mother. Fuuma and Kamui had always gotten along well. Until they came to Hogwarts and he introduced his thirteen year old brother. The same man that he had seen Subaru talking with on the train, the teenager that was way too touchy feely with his younger twin. Ever since then, Kamui's temper around Fuuma was almost as short fused as it was around his elder brother. 'Maybe I should just forget it, Fuuma isn't Seishirou, maybe it's possible for me to be happy too, like Subaru.' Kamui mused to himself before going back to eating breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more breakfast shenanigans in which Hokuto reveals what school spirit is all about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG A CHAPTER THAT PICKS UP RIGHT WHERE THE OTHER LEFT OFF. I apologize for OOCness in advance! this is my first time writing a lot of these characters.

Chapter Three

 

Touya plopped himself down on Kamui's right so he could lean over and talk to Kurogane. "I see you got made Quidditch captain Suwa, maybe the Badgers will have a chance this year."  Touya was in the same year as Kurogane, but in Gryffindor and like Kurogane, Quidditch captain.  
Touya's boyfriend sat next to him and started talking to Fay or trying to. Fay was playing with his head boy badge. "All they talk about is Quidditch huh Fay?"  
Fay nodded even though he himself played seeker for Ravenclaw. He was glad he was in his seventh year so maybe he could put it behind him. His twin brother Yuui played seeker for Slytherin and it caused some friction between the twins.  
"Touya talks about it a lot how he wants to crush Hufflepuff, he's just teasing and being overly competitive." Yukito was in Hufflepuff but wasn't on the Quidditch team. "I don't understand how you find the time for everything Fay. You're on the Quidditch team, in the dueling club, you're head boy and you're going to be taking your N.E.W.T.S as well."  
Fay's answer was never heard due to the yelling coming for the staircase. "I DIDN'T FALL IN THE OWERLY SO THEREFORE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO STOP ME FROM FALLING!" Fourth year Ravenclaw Watanuki was coming down the stairs with his "friend."  
Fay snickered, Watanuki always complained about the other boy he was with but they were always seen together. "You're being too loud." Fourth year Gryffindor Doumeki plugged both of his ears.  
"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"Watanuki reached over to shake the other teen and almost fell down the stairs. In fact he would've if Doumeki hadn't grabbed him.  
"THE MARK OF A TRUE GRYFFINDOR INDEED!"  
"Hokuto please sit down, people are staring." Subaru peaked up from the book he was reading at breakfast.  
"But why? I'm showing school spirit!" Hokuto slowly slid back into her seat and reached for more sausage. Subaru felt himself being pulled towards his left.  
"Let's not discourage your sister from having fun shall we?"   
"But Seishirou, I'm a prefect, it's my duty to enforce discipline.”  
"That maybe true but Fay is head boy and has even more power than you and I don't see him doing anything about it."   
Subaru looked down the table and saw Fay laughing at Watanuki's flailing about. "You're right as always Seishirou." Subaru smiled softly at his partner.  
"Oh the signs of true love! Seishirou you really captured my baby brother's heart!" Hokuto ended her sentence with a laugh.  
"CAN YOU NOT? " Kamui hissed from his spot at the table. Seishirou ignored this of course and kept his arm around Subaru.  
"Now Subaru, which one of these spells did you say you had a problem with?"   
While everyone else was about their business Fay's gaze was fixated on the spot where the Slytherins came up for breakfast. His twin hadn't come up yet, even Sakura and her friend Tomoyo were down here already as were the Li twins and Tomoyo usually pulled Sakura into the girl's washroom to accessorize her.  
"Oi, usually you're smearing honey on toast by now."  
Fay grinned at Kurogane, that fake grin Kurogane hated seeing on the idiot's face. "Yuui hasn't come up yet that's all, maybe he's skipping his morning class."  
"Did it occur to you to ask one the Slytherin lot to see if they'd seen him this morning?"  
“No need for that Kuro-tan."  
Yuui had just entered the Great Hall but didn't bother sitting down next to the noisy group of friends. He sat alone and pulled out his text books. "I'll be back Kuro-rin." Fay planted a kiss(much to Kurogane's dismay) on Kurogane's cheek before getting up and heading over to his brother. "Yuui?" Yuui looked up at his brother from his book. "What is it Fay?" "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:CLIFFHANGER! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings bothering Yuui and Fay wants to know what. Also Hokuto makes a shocking announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:italics= a memory for this chapter!

Chapter four

 

Yuui closed his Potions book and looked at his older brother. "What is it Fay?"  
Fay sat across from his brother. "You're late this morning and you didn't come over and join us." Fay pouted looking at his twin.  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, so I woke up late. Everyone was gone by the time I got up."  
"You mean Seishirou didn't wake you up?"  
Yuui shuddered, he hated sharing a room with that creep on top of Fei Wang Reed. Fei Wang Reed, the leader of a gang of witches and wizards that loved to use their magic to torture people.  The same male that had cornered him this morning and asked him to join his gang.  
 _Yuui was flabbergasted. "You attack any non-pureblood or any student that isn't Slytherin. My brother isn't in Slytherin house. Besides I figured you'd want someone from a family that believes in the dark arts. Why don't you try Sakurazuka?" Yuui rolled his blue eyes. The teen acted sweet and innocent most of the time, but he knew he had a dark secret, his mother was an open supporter of the Dark Arts and yet her youngest son seemed innocent enough._  
"Well Flourite?"  
"I'll think about it. Do you mind? I would like to get breakfast."  
Yuui shook his head at the memory. "No, Seishirou was long gone before me, probably to go meet his sweet lover boy." There was a note of bitterness in Yuui's voice.  
"Is that why you won't sit with us? Because of everyone being happy and you being alone? There's a few people over there that aren't seeing anyone but they're there."  
"That's not it Fay, that's not it at all. I have someone I like for your information, but I just wanted to be alone to think."  
"Really? Who do you like? Do I know them?"  
Yuui's face tinted pink. "Later, I'll tell you later, I need to finish my Potions homework Fay...go back over to Kurogane or something. I'm fine."  
Fay sighed, once his brother made up his mind that was that. Fay got up and plopped himself back down just in time to hear Hokuto announce she and Tomoyo were going to make everyone's dress robes for the ball so everyone needed to be measured and they needed to find a date.  
"If my shy little brother can find a date EVERYONE CAN!"  
"HOKUTO!" Subaru's face turned bright red and he hid his face in hands.  
"I don't see why everyone needs a date."  
"Because Kamui, it's more fun that way! Half of our gang is dating anyways. You could go with Fuuma, he'd take care of you and Watanuki could go with Doumeki. There, I saved you the trouble!" Hokuto laughed again. To her right Kamui was almost as red as Subaru and he desperately tried not to meet Fuuma's eyes.  
"That'd be quite an evening eh, Kamui?"  
"Don't make me kick you."  
Watanuki was flailing next to Fay. "ME?! GO WITH HIM? NO ITS ABSURD, HE PROBABLY CAN'T DANCE."  
"You're being too loud again."  
"SEE?! THAT’S WHY."  
"Who’s Hokuto going to go with?" Fay asked the young girl.  
Hokuto snorted. "I'll be the life of the ball! Any boy that isn't gay will gladly dance with me!"  
Fay giggled, between her and Watanuki he was feeling a little bit better. Though he was still wondering about Yuui and if everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this chapter was a pain in the royal mangas spine. Next chapter will be a timeskip in an attempt to get to the good stuff ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fei Wang Reed learns that not all Hufflepuffs are meek and speaking of Hufflepuffs one of them gets Kamui's heart racing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: spells are in italics! speaking of spells correct my spelling on any! Thanks to unicornholly for betaing this so fast this chapter is for her!

Chapter Five

 

-a few months later-(aka NOVEMBER)

It was a cold brisk day. Quidditch season was in full run and the school was pumping. Except FWR and his gang of the Snake-Bats, as they called themselves. Right now said gang was leaning outside as the Slytherin Quidditch team was practicing. They were waiting for Yuui Flourite, but they weren't expecting Seishirou Sakurazuka to be outside on such a lovely day, at least not alone.  
"Seishirou, so nice to see you."  
Seishirou managed a fake grin. "I would say the same Fei, but unfortunately I do not feel the same."  
The boy known as Fei just grinned and leaned closer to the taller male.  
"Can I help you with something? May I remind you I'm a taken man?" The whole time he had this maniacal smile on his face.  
"Actually yes, I want you to join us, we're planning on getting the Flourite boy too. You know, all the purebloods."  
Seishirou rolled his eyes. "You mean all the pureblood SLYTHERINS."  
"Correct. So are you game? Or do I have to force you?" The shorter male grabbed his wand and aimed it at Seishirou's neck. "Hmm, the Imperious Curse or the Cruciatis curse? I think the latter, how I’d love to torture you Sakurazuka, just to bring out your dark side." He paused and began to say the spell. _"Cruc--"_  
 _"PROTEGO!"_ The force of the shield charm was so powerful it sent Fei Wang on his backside and his wand out of his hand. He started to reach for it. "Don't move or I'll be forced to use the body bind curse on you. As it stands, you face detention and possible expulsion from Hogwarts."  
Subaru stood in-between Fei Wang and his boyfriend. His green eyes shone with such a fury that no one had ever seen. A student had run off for help when Fei Wang had drawn his wand and returned with one of the teachers. The teacher asked what was going on to which Subaru explained.  
"Very well Mr. Sumeragi, they shall see the headmaster."  
As they were carted off, Subaru stashed his wand inside his robes before rushing over to Seishirou. "Are you okay?"  
"I was saved by such a pretty young man, I'm very much okay." Seishirou brushed his hand on the side of Subaru's face.  
For once neither of them had anywhere else to be, except right here. Not caring they were outside by the lake on a cool Saturday morning, not caring who saw, Subaru let the taller male lean in and capture his lips in his very first kiss. He ran his fingers into the other male’s hair as they kissed. They had been dating for about two months now, but this was still the first time their lips touched and that was fine with Subaru, but he expected more of them in the future.  
Time seemed to freeze for the two of them, at least to Subaru it seemed that way. Seishirou was an  insanely good kisser and their bodies seemed to fit perfectly. As they pulled away emerald eyes met amber. He almost leaned up to kiss the taller male again and would've if...  
"WHOO HOO SUBARU!"  
Said teenager jumped into the air. "H--Hokuto!"  
"I was wondering when this would happen, it's about time! Seishirou you turned my brother to goo, good thing it's Saturday!"  
At this Subaru flushed and Seishirou laughed putting his arm around Subaru's shoulders. Subaru, still blushing leaned into the embrace.  
A little ways away his older brother was watching him as well. "You're jealous, aren't you Kamui?"  
On instinct Kamui pulled his wand out and turned to face who snuck up on him, only to see Fuuma standing there. "NO! Why would I be jealous of him being in your perverted older brother’s arms?"  
"I meant jealous that Subaru seems to have found someone he'll share the rest of his life with, of course that person seems to be my brother." The taller boy smirked, a smirk that mirrored his older brother’s.  
Kamui thought about it for a minute before looking his eyes on Fuuma. "Well, aren't you?"  
"Aren't I what?"  
"Jealous that your brother found someone."  
Fuuma laughed. "More like surprised, Seishirou...was never into that sort of thing, at least I didn't think he was. Living with our mother will do that to someone though." He paused before patting Kamui on the head. "Cheer up, you'll find someone soon enough too." He turned and headed back towards the castle.  
Kamui found himself watching Fuuma until he was out of sight. He couldn't understand why he did, no more than he could understand why his heart was pumping so fast after that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some OOCness on Subaru's behalf but i always wanted to see him save Sei-chan.
> 
> Also as requested here's everyones houses 
> 
> Gryffindor-Doumeki,Hokuto,Touya,Syaoran
> 
> Slytherin-Seishirou,Kamui,Yuui,Syaoron 
> 
> Ravenclaw-Tomoyo,Fay,Watanuki
> 
> Hufflepuff-Kurogane,Subaru,Fuuma,Yukito,Sakura
> 
> Asschin is in Slytherin but who cares XD


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui walks in on something he shouldn't have and then seeks out his big sister for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Their uniforms are like they are in the first/second movies!
> 
> \---- indicates a scene change

Chapter 6

 

-A week later-  
The first Quidditch match of the season was to take place later today. Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Fay banged his head lightly on the table. If they won, they had a chance at playing Hufflepuff, but that meant playing against Kurogane which was just as bad as playing his twin today. Except playing against Yuui was worse since they were twins and both played seeker. It was a nice day for Quidditch and eventually he kissed Kurogane goodbye and headed for the pitch.  
\------  
Despite Slytherin playing in the match, Seishirou wasn't watching. He and Subaru had taken to the boys’ room to be alone for a bit. Their robes were on the floor, along with their ties and Subaru's shirt was unbuttoned only slightly. Just enough so his boyfriend could attach his lips to his neck.  
"Sei--shirou…" Subaru's face was flushed and the older male chuckled.  
"My my Subaru, you're all bothered."  
Subaru flushed harder and found his voice. "Because you're a tease, but...don't go to far, I want that to be special, not in the boy's bathroom of school."  
"Whatever you say Subaru." He turned Subaru's head up and kissed him. The kiss heated up fast, their mouths were open and they were exploring each other’s mouths.  
Subaru felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. As he was lifted, their hips brushed fully against each other, resulting in a silent moan from the younger teen. Things were heating up fast but Subaru trusted Seishirou to keep his word. The bathroom door opened and Subaru pulled back.  
"I'd expect more from a prefect Subaru, and you, why aren't you at the match? Don't you want to show our house some support? Or are you that much of a pervert you decide to molest my brother instead?" Kamui didn't wait for an answer he turned back around and headed out the door.  
"KAMUI!" Subaru gathered his discarded robe and tie and was about to make chase when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
"Let him go Subaru, there are things he needs to learn for himself." The two of them saw it fitting however, to compose themselves and then head for the library to study.  
\--  
Kamui fumed as he stormed through the halls. He didn't even feel like going back to the match. He could go back to the common room he supposed, but what if Seishirou decided to bring Subaru in there so they could REALLY be alone? He shuddered at the thought.  
He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he came in contact with someone, almost sending him to the floor from the impact. A strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He flushed as he felt himself pressed against a familiar body. "F--Fuuma?"  
"Yeah it's me, you said you were only going to the bathroom, not unleashing your fury in the school."  
"I didn't unleash my fury! I was just walking! I…" He paused and remembered his brother entangled with his boyfriend in the bathroom. "I saw my brother with your brother…I was trying to forget it."  
At this Fuuma laughed. "Either way, you were late coming back so I came looking for you and what did I tell you about being jealous?"  
"YOU THINK I WANT YOUR PERVERTED OLDER BROTHER'S TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!? YOU'RE WRONG I'D RATHER IT BE--" Kamui stopped himself before he said something he'd kick himself for later.  
However, Fuuma was just as observant as his best friend and older brother, he didn't miss a beat. Cupping Kamui by his chin he tilted his head up. "Would you rather it be me?"  
Kamui's eyes widened and he turned scarlet. "I ne-never said that!"  
"Suit yourself, why don't you lay down, you look like you've got a fever Kamui." Fuuma turned on his heel once again leaving Kamui there to deal with his confused feelings.  
\---  
Later that day Kamui sought out his sister. She wasn't hard to find, she was in the library looking at books for using magic for sewing. Of course his brother was there as well, poring over notes with Seishirou. "Hokuto?"  
"What is it irritable brother of mine?" Looking up and seeing her brother's look of confusion, she dropped her teasing.  
"I need your help…I…I think…I..."  
"Wonderful, you realized you have a crush on someone." She had to keep her voice down due to being in the library.  
"Can we talk somewhere alone?"  
"Of course, that’s what big sisters are for, I think we better rope Subaru into this as well, he's the one with relationship experience.”  
Kamui's mind shifted to what he saw earlier. "We shouldn't bother him when he's studying." It was a lame excuse and Hokuto saw right through it.  
"Oh please, Subaru's plenty smart and he'll get all Outstandings on his O.W.L.S, " Hokuto walked over to the table where the couple was studying together. "Subaru?"  
He looked up and green met green. "What is it Hokuto?"  
"You need to come with me for a bit, Kamui needs us right now."  
"Of course!" He exclaimed only to cover his mouth for being loud. "I'm sorry Seishirou…but I need to help him."  
Instead of getting a verbal answer Subaru got a peck on the lips. "Family before school or anything else Subaru. Maybe I'll hunt down my brother as well."  
Subaru hugged his boyfriend affectionately before cramming his notes in his bag and following Hokuto who grabbed Kamui and led the three of them to an empty classroom. "Okay start talking, who are you crushing on?"  
Subaru's eyes went wide, crush? When did this happen?  
"As sick as this sounds…I think Fuuma, but he's my best friend! My twin's involved with his older brother and just AARRGH!"  
Before Hokuto could say her peace Subaru interjected. "When you're with him does your heart beat fast? Do you find yourself thinking about him subconsciously and wondering why? When he talks do you find yourself hanging on his words? Do you enjoy your time with him?"  
Kamui locked eyes with his twin. "Yes to all why?" Kamui had a feeling he knew where this was going.  
"Then you're in love with him, that's how I was with Seishirou. Ask Hokuto."  
"PFFT! YOU WERE WORSE! ALL LAST SUMMER I HAD TO HEAR  YOU FLAIL ABOUT. Until I threatened you that if you didn't ask him out this year, a pretty girl will snatch him instead, that got your butt in gear."  
Subaru blushed faintly before speaking again. "That brings us to my last question Kamui, if someone else were to start dating Fuuma how would you feel?"  
Kamui didn't have to think about it, he'd want to stab the person with his wand, repeatedly.  
Hokuto read her brother's expression. "Then what are you waiting for? GO SNATCH HIM!"  
Subaru laughed softly and told them both to wait there. He took off towards his common room and by a stroke of luck saw Fuuma walking away from it. "Ah Fuuma!"  
"Oh hello Subaru, not here to cheat on Seishirou are we?" The taller male teased.  
Subaru blushed before speaking. "No of course not! You just need to come with me now." He all but dragged Fuuma in the direction of the classroom, only to run into Fuuma's brother along the way.  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the scene. "I didn't know you were trying to steal my Subaru, Fuuma."  
Fuuma laughed and matched his brother's grin. "I'm not he's stealing me, I was on my way to meet you when he adducted me."  
Subaru turned red but managed to drag Fuuma into the classroom. Which Hokuto conveniently decided to leave.  
"I think I'll find Tomoyo, I must start practicing with dress robe making."  
Subaru left as well and walked smack into Fuuma's brother.  
"What on earth is going on Subaru? You left the library to go talk to your brother and sister and then I find you with my brother is it because he's youn--" The rest of the male's sentence was cut off by Subaru's lips pressed against his own.  
"I would never cheat on someone I love Seishirou." Subaru paused to grab his boyfriend's hand and pull him off away from the room. "Those two just have a lot to work out, I'm just helping them along."  
Seishirou laced his fingers with Subaru's. "I see, then shall we take a walk around the castle?"  
Subaru grinned and looked up at the man he loved. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAHAHHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Stay tuned if you want to see if Kamui gets with Fuuma in the next chapter! Also the results of the Quidditch match next time as well!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's heart is on his sleeve and Fuuma's being a slight troll about it leaving Kamui to go running to his big sister

All of a sudden Kamui found himself alone with Fuuma. "F--u-uma…"  
"Well then this is a surprise isn't it? I was curious as to why Subaru dragged me here, I thought he was going to attack me, but then you'd like that huh? He'd be away from my, hmm how do you put it? Ah, my ‘perverted older brother’."  
Kamui looked up at Fuuma, him and Seishirou looked similar but they were very different personality wise. Fuuma had a combination of the boy next door and a party animal, Seishirou had the personality of a perverted old man. "...No I wouldn't…"  
Even though Fuuma had heard Kamui he pretended he didn't. "It would be easier for us to date, I mean, we’re in the same year and house."  
Kamui's eyes widened and he felt his heart break in two. If Fuuma liked Subaru so much, why did he encourage him to be with his elder brother? Was he afraid perhaps of Seishirou? Kamui for the record didn't trust the man. He had seen what the elder teen was capable of doing with a wand. The boy's mother loved the dark arts, but then why wasn't Fuuma into that crap? Was it because he lived with his father perhaps? Pulling himself out of his thoughts he spoke.  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
Fuuma looked at Kamui, confused. What was the boy expecting of him?  
"No? Okay then." The shorter teen exited the room and broke into a run. How could he have been so STUPID?! Maybe Hokuto had the right idea, be single, no one can hurt you then, but then there was Subaru. His baby brother was SO happy. Kamui couldn't remember when he had ever seen his brother's smile so bright, not even when he got his Hogwarts letter. No, the only person that made him smile like that was (Kamui fought with himself to say it without gagging) Seishirou.  
“Damn it.” Fuuma cursed himself as he took off running after Kamui, but where had the boy gone?  
"Well, how'd it go?!"  
He had run into Hokuto instead. "How'd what go?"  
"DUH YOU AND KAMUI!"  
He blinked a few times at her. "You can't be that thick! You haven't noticed how he acts when he's around you?" Hokuto paused, it wasn't her place to say what her brother felt. "Where is he?"  
"Good question, he took off."  
"I should hex you Monou, but I won't, just help me find him."  
They split up and Hokuto (after squealing and taking a picture), broke apart a lip locked Subaru and Seishirou. After explaining what happened both of them were on their feet too running through the castle looking for Kamui.   
In the end Fuuma found him first, in the spot Kamui liked to go when he was upset, right by the four house hourglasses. He had come here the first night of school when he found out Fuuma's older brother was Seishirou. "There you are Kamui, we--I've been looking everywhere of you."  
"I bet, shouldn't you be trying to get Subaru out of your brother's hold?"  
"Kamui what on…" It clicked in Fuuma's mind. Kamui had taken his tease seriously and thought he was attracted to Subaru. "Kamui for one, your brother's a nice guy but I'm not attracted to him. For two even if I were, who am I to take something that makes my brother happy away? "   
Oh great, so he didn't like Subaru and Kamui made a fool out of himself for nothing.  He let out a frustrated sound and  raised his arm to punch something. He never got to because Fuuma grabbed his wrist. "Stop it, there's no reason to hurt yourself."  
Once again Kamui blushed when he was pressed full against the taller boy's body. "Fuuma…I.."  
Fuuma tilted the boy's head up revealing a tear streaked face. "I know, I've just been waiting for you to make your move." He closed the gap between the two of them resulting in Kamui's eyes going wide before closing. Fuuma's hands went to Kamui's defined hips and Kamui's arms went around the taller male's neck.  
From across the hall Hokuto silently cheered. "I won't embarrass them, I think I’ll head up to my common room to develop this picture. Your first wizarding photo together as a couple!" She managed to keep her voice down despite the excitement behind it.  
"Hokuto!" Subaru went to grab the camera from her but missed and ended up falling flat on his face.  
Knowing her brother was alright Hokuto skipped up the stairs towards her common room. Subaru was lifted up with relative ease by Seishirou. "Do you need the hospital wing?"  
Subaru wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck and shook his head. "No, just you." A grin appeared on the older teen's lips.  
"Let's go before they hear us." He proceeded to carry Subaru bridal style to their own secret spot for now, it dwelled on the seventh floor, the Room of Requirement.   
Kamui and Fuuma parted from their first kiss and Kamui was stunned with how attractive Fuuma was this close."--Wha--t now Fuuma?" Kamui managed to stutter out, he was finding it hard to form coherent sentences.  
Fuuma smirked. "Well first I sneak you into my common room and we have hot, passionate  sex and then I brag to my brother." He laughed playfully until Kamui pointed his wand at him.  
"Don't make me hex you."  
"Relax I was kidding, we take it one day at a time." Fuuma paused for a minute. "I have Quidditch practice tomorrow, we're going to be playing Ravenclaw."  
"Ravenclaw won?"  
"Yeah, Yuui's head wasn't in the game, no one seems to know why either, Slytherin captain wasn't happy with him needless to say. Asshole."  
Kamui giggled at Fuuma's added comment. The Slytherin captain was a sixth year doofus that (according to Seishirou anyways) was part troll and it was a wonder he got on the broom.  
"Come on let’s go." Fuuma grabbed Kamui's hand and started to lead outside where they could talk better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AW YEAH KAMUI AND FUUMA CUTENESS and just were overall I'm pleased R&R please?


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Subaru,so trusting,so naive.He would never expect someone he considered a friend to be leading him into a trap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the fluff lately you knew this was going to happen, I GIVE YOU THE ANGST.

Fay sat outside, having just finished a Herbology lesson and now had a free period. He didn't feel like doing his homework so he laid under one of the many trees and twirled his wand around in his fingers setting sparks off now and again. He felt like hexing the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. His brother had been in tears after Saturday's match. Fay didn't know what the big deal was, it was the first game of the season. Damnit all, if he had known his brother was going to be treated like this he wouldn't have grabbed the snitch. He only did it because from the glimpse he got of his brother's face he could barely keep himself on a broom. What was troubling Yuui so much? Surely the unnamed crush (Fay never found out due to an overload of homework, Quidditch practice, dueling club, and head boy duties) wasn't affecting him this much? Did something happen? He hated not being in the same house as his twin sometimes. It caused problems like being on opposite teams and not being able to properly talk to him.  
"Oi! Watch what you're doing with that wand!"  
Fay opened his blue eyes and realized he had singed the bottom of Kurogane's robes. "Kuro-rin! I'm sorry!" Fay got up and saw Kurogane had put out the fire already. "You got the hang of the water charm, eh?"  
"Che, yeah."  
"With my help." Fay smirked as he hugged his boyfriend around the neck and kissed him.  
"Yeah yeah." He replied after he returned the kiss. "So what has got you in a daze? Still worried about your brother?"  
Fay half smiled, Kurogane could read him as if reading a book. "Yeah, I mean I know he's crushing on someone but that shouldn't affect his game that much." Fay paused and leaned on Kurogane. "I was thinking of asking one of his house mates, but two of them will be in class and I doubt Seishirou would know anything."  
It was at that moment that Fay saw his twin and in his wake, Subaru. What was he doing out of class? Had something happened, or perhaps he had a free period. Fay wasn't sure, he didn't know the boy’s schedule. If something had in fact happened though, why was he being led towards the Whomping Willow's direction? Shouldn't he be going to the hospital wing if something had happened to his siblings?  
A few minutes later, Yuui reappeared alone and Fay pushed away from Kurogane. The dark haired boy followed Fay regardless.  
"Yuui!"  
Yuui turned at the mention of his name. "Oh hello Fay, Kurogane."  
"Never mind the airy greetings, why'd you have the Little Shrimp with you and where is he now?"  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Fay would've laughed, Kurogane didn't believe in calling people by name and Subaru's name according to Kurogane was Little Shrimp. Granted, he was a lot shorter than Kurogane, but that was beside the point.  
"He's on a free period and one of my friends wanted to talk to him, that's all. Now I need to get back to the common room." He pulled away from Fay and turned to head into the castle.  
"Kuro-rin, I don't like this. Subaru has a BAD habit of being overly trusting and kind, no matter if there's danger or not. It's what makes him a Hufflepuff." Again another pause. "We should look for him before class starts again.”  
"Look for who Fay? I just saw your brother heading for our common room if that's who you mean."  
Fay didn't dare turn and tell the seventh year behind him who exactly was missing, but Kurogane on the other hand. "No, the Shrimp that’s prefect for my house and usually attached to you in some way or another."  
"...Subaru's missing is he? I see."  
Fay had to hand it to the other teen, he was pretty well composed for someone whose boyfriend was missing. He pulled his wand out and without speaking conjured a silver hawk which proceeded to take to the sky.  
Kurogane muttered show off under his breath and once again Fay restrained a laugh. Kurogane was having trouble with both the Patronus Charm and non verbal spells and seeing Seishirou do both at the same time must've struck a pride cord for Kurogane.  
Without another word, he took off in the direction the hawk had shot off in.  
"Should we follow?"  
Kurogane shook his head. "This is his business and if he had wanted help he would've asked."  
Fay bit his lip before leaning onto Kurogane and praying for the safety of Subaru. The boy was a gifted wizard, yes, but he tended to rely on defensive spells.  
\-------(in passage under the Whomping Willow)  
"You're a strange boy indeed, I've tortured you and yet you still haven't fought back." Subaru forced himself to stand up, his robes were torn and he had a cut over his right eye.  
"I don't believe in using my magic to attack people, just to protect people.”  
"You're pathetic, I vowed I'd get my revenge on you, a mere fifth year, out spell casting me, _CRUCIO!_ "  
Once again he screamed, the attack came on before he had time to react, didn't matter anyways, his wand had went flying out of his hand and he had no idea where it was.  
The older male laughed as Subaru writhed on the floor screaming in agony. "Now, let’s have some fun with you yes? _Incarcerous_!” Ropes flew out of Fei's wand tip, binding Subaru. "Ah yes very good." He stashed his wand inside of his robes for the time being. "You are awfully adorable and innocent looking, but how could you be innocent dating the man you are? I'll have to make good use of you." He lifted his hand to undo the front ties of Subaru's robes.  
"Don't you touch him!"  
Subaru opened his good eye and smiled slightly. "Sei-Seishirou..." That was all he could say before passing out due to being so beaten.  
"Aw Sakurazuka, come to save him have you? How you found me is beyond me."  
"How you're still in this school is beyond me."  
"Full of wit as always, what do you say to a little game, you join me and I won't lay another finger or wand on him."  
Seishirou took his glasses off and flicked his wand almost lazily at his fellow housemate resulting in the other male being suspended in mid air by one leg.  
"The Levicorpus spell? Tame for someone of Sakurazuka blood. I was expecting Sectumsempra from you."  
Seishirou crossed the small space to get to the boy storing his wand as he did so. His fist clench and he punched boy in the nose. "Expect that you jerk." Feeling satisfied he sent the male crashing down, hard. He then proceeded to pick up Subaru's wand before waving his own wand to unbind him. Without another word he turned and proceeded to lift Subaru up into his arms before exiting the passage. Knowing Subaru wouldn't want the boy left for dead, Seishirou balanced Subaru with one arm before sending red sparks up with his wand to let a teacher know there was someone there.  He carried Subaru towards the castle looking down sadly at the younger male's broken form. It was going to be an interesting night in the Slytherin common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DO NOT WANT TO PISS OF SEI-CHAN! YOU DO NOT TOUCH SUBARU! See you next time! AND I PROMISE YOU SEI-CHAN IS NO WHERE NEAR DONE WITH ASS-CHIN YET


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui may have just realized that his twin's boyfriend isn't all that bad after all...but he is definitely a dangerous man if crossed

Subaru was still unconscious in the hospital wing with three visitors around his bed. Hokuto and Kamui were excused from all of their classes for the rest of the day.  
"You see! This is what you get for being so trusting! I've warned you Subaru! We can't protect you forever!" She broke down crying into Kamui's chest.  
Kamui was crying too, but trying (and failing) to hide it. He knew it was selfish, but he wished Fuuma was there, he'd kill to be in the comfort of his arms. He turned his violet eyes across from him. Seishirou was holding one of Subaru's hands in his own. Kamui was going to say he was crying, but he passed it off as a trick of his own blurred vision. Then again, he was covered in Subaru's blood from carrying him here, maybe Kamui was wrong about the older teen. He was missing classes, and in his N.E.W.T year too, and he hadn't moved from that spot since Kamui and Hokuto had arrived.   
When nightfall arrived, the three of them were shooed to go back to their common rooms. Subaru received three kisses to his forehead (although he was still knocked out and unaware he received them) before they parted. They walked towards the grand staircase in complete silence. Hokuto bid them both goodnights before walking up the staircase alone towards the Gryffindor common room.  
That left Kamui alone with Seishirou to walk back to their common room. It was awkward, Kamui had never been this close to the older teen before, at least not alone. Usually, Seishirou was heading out of the common room when Kamui went down. Every other time he was around him, Subaru was attached to him like a bee on honey. Kamui clenched his fists as he walked, if he ever found out who did this to Subaru, he'd hurt them, badly.  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Kamui found a surprise waiting for him, Fuuma. Kamui broke into a run and all but leapt into his boyfriend's embrace. He wished they could stay all night like that but he knew they had to get back to their own common rooms.  
After calming Kamui down the best he could, Fuuma pulled away from him and turned his attention instead on his older brother. His brother was walking down the steps as if in a trance, his gaze was set and he overall looked out of it. Now that Kamui thought of it, he didn't know how the boy was functioning. While the three of them were in the hospital wing, a teacher had brought them up a tray of food. Kamui and Hokuto ate, Seishirou didn't, he just held Subaru's hand.  
Fuuma reached his brother and hugged him as well. That seemed to wake the teen up a bit as he awkwardly hugged his baby brother back. "Seishirou…you need to snap out of robot mode before you get yourself killed."  
"I'm fine, I'm just heading back to the common room to go to bed." He pulled away from his brother and gave him that smile before heading to the Slytherin common room.  
Before Kamui could follow suit he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.  
"Keep an eye on him, if there's one thing my brother's good at, it’s pretending he's fine when he's not." He parted Kamui's side with a goodnight kiss before taking off for the Hufflepuff common room.  
Kamui had to break into a sprint to catch up with Seishirou's long strides. They ended up reaching the entrance to the common room together (although Kamui was slightly out of breath).  
"Ah Sakurazuka, how's Sumeragi? I hear someone ruthlessly attacked him and he did nothing to defend himself."  
Kamui's eyes widened as the words registered in his brain. "...Did…you hurt my brother Fei?" His fingers were tightening around his wand as he spoke, but before he had time to think of a spell, Fei Wang had his wand pointed at him.  
"If I am? You think I'll let another fifth year humiliate me? I don't think so."  
" _Expelliarmus_!" Fei Wang's wand went springing through the common room.  
Kamui's eyes widened, had Seishirou just saved him? Even though Kamui was always making death threats to him?  
"That's what you did to Subaru wasn't it? Let's see how you like fighting with no wand. You honestly thought what I did to you down there was your punishment? Hardly. I should do to you exactly as you did to him. You used Sectumsempra and the Cruciatus curse on him right? I can very easily do that to you."  
Kamui stood in the corner horrified, Seishirou's eyes were usually warm and inviting, but they were now cold as ice. He watched as he raised his wand and spoke the incantation.  
" _Crucio_!"  
Kamui read once that to perform the unforgivable curses, you had to MEAN them. So either Seishirou had no heart, or Subaru was the only reason the man's heart beat.  
He kept him under the torture curse for about five minutes before releasing it. "How's it feel, you son of a bitch?"  
"If anyone's a son of a bitch…it's you Sakurazuka."  
Seishirou grinned lightly. "I know my mother's a bitch, no need to remind me. _Sectumsempra_!” The blades cut through the other male, splattering blood on the stone floor.  
“Don't worry, I won't let that kill you, I'm going to make sure to snuff you out permanently, I just wanted to play with you for a bit." He muttered a few incantations under his breath to reverse the blood loss. "I hope you like green, because it's the last thing you're going to see."  
At this Kamui's eyes widened. He ran over and grabbed Seishirou by his arm. "I know he's a jerk and deserves it, but if you do that you'll be expelled! Subaru wouldn't want that! He'd blame himself for you not being able to graduate from Hogwarts! You're his most important person and I know he's yours!" Kamui prayed to the heavens that he got through to him. He swore he saw Seishirou's eyes turn softer.  
"I should take that as a compliment." He turned again to Fei Wang. "You should be Kamui's slave for life, he just saved your pathetic hide, but heed my warning, if you ever touch Subaru again, I will wait until I am out of here and I will find you, and I will end you." He stepped over the man and walked to the door that lead to his dormitory.  
Kamui gave his brother's attacker a few measured kicks before heading for his own dormitory. "Maybe he's not so bad after all, he clearly loves Subaru, and Subaru loves him. I know what that feels like now Subaru, and now I know why you were always on cloud nine. Just please wake up safe and sound."  
\----  
Subaru awoke the next morning to his sister, brother, and boyfriend. He had to wear a special patch over his eye for a week to heal the cursed cut.  
"Now you can be a pirate Subaru!" Hokuto teased, now that her brother was okay, she was back to herself.  
Kamui smiled as well."Will you be in class today?"  
"I don't see why not, he may need help getting to them though." Subaru felt a pair of lips touch his cheek and a voice in his ear. "Don't scare me like that, you hear me?"  
Blushing bright red he reached down and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry for making you worry."  
"Well I can see where this is going, come on Kamui, if you're meeting your own boyfriend before Transfiguration we need to move it. See you in Herbology Subaru!" With his siblings gone that left him alone with his boyfriend.  
"I'm not keeping you out of class am I?"  
A kiss to the hand this time. "No, free period."  
Subaru smiled in relief, he didn't want anyone fussing over him.  
But, apparently people were going to fuss with him until his eye patch was removed. Twice he tried to walk without help, but that resulted in him going into a wall and Seishirou scooping him up and carrying him the rest of the way, Subaru protesting the whole time.  
So between Fuuma, Kamui, Hokuto, and Seishirou, he got around. If they were around, Fay, Kurogane, Touya or Yukito would also help.  
Fay's main focus was Yuui though, he still hadn't been able to corner his brother for a proper chat. He seemed to be avoiding them and the great hall when he could. The ball was coming up though, so he couldn't avoid that.  
"Watanuki, just ask him already!"  
"WHY WOULD I ASK HIM?!"  
"Because you like him! I'm never wrong, I was right about my brothers, wasn't I?"  
"BUT I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER AND BESIDES, THIS IS DOUMEKI, WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO WITH HIM!"  
"Well fine, be the only one without a date!" Hokuto pouted and walked off, leaving the boy standing alone and confused.  
Now that he thought about it, he really didn't want to be alone. Kurogane and Fay, and Touya and Yukito had been dating since he started school here, more or less. Seishirou and Subaru hit it off in the beginning of the year, but you would swear it was a life time. Then there was Kamui and Fuuma, who just recently got together. He looked over at his fellow fourth year and yeah, Doumeki had some good qualities about him. He was good at Quidditch, and he was smart, but did he have to eat everything in sight all the time? And be a know-it-all, all the time?  
Watanuki fumed and racked up his courage. "Hey you, you feel like going to the ball with me?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball is here! Watch as all the couples and one couple in denial,take to the dance floor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ***= scene changes,italics are lyrics!

Brown met blue and Watanuki flushed. "DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"  
"Whatever, not like I have anything else to do that day."  
The vein on Watanuki's forehead pulsed. "SO I'M JUST A LAST RESORT AM I? WHY YOU, I SHOULD STRANGLE YOU! BUT I WON'T, JUST BECAUSE I'D LOOSE MY DATE, THE BALL IS COMING UP VERY SOON!"  
*****  
And come it did. Before anyone knew it, the ball was upon them.  
In the Ravenclaw common room, Fay and Tomoyo admired themselves briefly in their dress robes. "Watanuki! Hurry up! You'll miss your date!" Fay called up to the dorms above.  
"Go meet with my cousin Fay, I'll make sure he goes to meet his own date."  
Fay laughed before exiting the common room and sprinting down to meet Kurogane in the Great Hall. He wasn't surprised to see Yukito already there waiting for Touya.  
"How rude to make such pretty boys wait so long." Fay jumped, as did Yukito.  
"You shouldn't scare people like that Seishirou!"  
The dark haired male laughed as he waited for Subaru to make his entrance. Kamui plopped down as well and they were soon joined by Hokuto and Tomoyo, who assured Fay that Watanuki had gone, it was just taking time.  
"WHERE ON EARTH IS EVERYONE, I WANT TO DANCE!" The only couple they had seen so far was Sakura and Syaoran, both blushing furiously as they walked.  
*******  
In the Hufflepuff common room, there was a bit of commotion, Kurogane and Fuuma were fighting over the hair-styling gel and now they were a tangled mess on the floor, leaving Subaru to blink at them. He wasn't sure if he could go out looking like this, but then he'd be standing Seishirou up for a date HE proposed so long ago.  
"Damnit Fuuma, you had to be stubborn didn't you?!"  
"ME! YOU HAD A FREE PERIOD BEFORE I DID! I DIDN'T GET OUT OF CLASS UNTIL THEY RELEASED US EARLY TO GET READY. INSTEAD OF PUTTING THE MOVES ON FAY,” Subaru blushed at this statement. “YOU COULD'VE DONE YOUR FLIPPIN’ HAIR!"  
"Um…excuse me, but we're going to be late."  
Brown and red eyes looked up at Subaru, he was fiddling with the collar of his dress robes.  
"Fine, I'll go as is." Fuuma disentangled himself from Kurogane and brushed himself off before running his hand through his black hair. It was weird not seeing it spiked this way and that way, with it down, he ALMOST looked like Seishirou, just taller and broader shouldered.  
Kurogane got up and went about styling his hair.  
"Just hurry up, you don't want to keep Fay waiting all night." Putting his hand on the small of Subaru's back, he all but pushed his fellow fifth year out the common room. "And you don't want to keep my brother waiting do you, Subaru?"  
Subaru shook his head and started to walk.  
******  
Fay, Yukito, Kamui and Seishirou were awaiting their dates. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and there was Touya.  
He walked over to Yukito, holding a moonflower in his hand. Yukito smiled, and the two of them shared a brief kiss. They started walking to the middle of the floor to join a few of their friends in conversation as some cheesy intermission song played.  
Kamui was so absorbed into watching the couples that he didn't hear the soft footfalls behind him, until a pair of arms grabbed him causing him to jump and yelp in surprise.  
Hearing a familiar laugh Kamui cursed. "Damnit Fuu---ma." Kamui had turned around to get a proper look at his boyfriend before he smacked him one.  
His hair wasn't styled like a porcupine and he wasn't wearing those RIDICULOUS glasses. A flush found its way to Kamui's face.  
"I'm happy to see you too." A kiss to the neck causing Kamui to blush up to his ears.  
"S--S--TUPID! NOT HERE!"  
Another laugh and then the sound of a hand hitting another hand. "Great plan, dearest elder brother of mine!"  
If it were possible without eating enchanted candy, there would steam coming out of  Kamui's ears. "YOU PUT HIM UP TO THIS?!"  
Seishirou laughed slightly, "I did suggest the public display of affection, he put his own twist on it however."  
"I'm going to poke your eyes out!"  
A blur of green whizzed past them and clung to Seishirou. The green blur was, of course, Subaru's dress robes.  
"Ah, at last, my Subaru." Bending down he gently kissed Subaru's right eye, the same eye that had been cut by a curse last month.  
Subaru blushed slightly at the gesture, he was slowly getting used to the public display of affection. Yuui came up next, walking next to Syaoron.  
Fay raised an eyebrow, this was Yuui's crush? Perhaps Fay should go over and ask him. Getting up, he started to head in that direction, only to feel a hand clasp around his wrist.  
"Oi, you hound me about coming to this stupid thing and then I see you trying to take off."  
Fay locked his eyes on Kurogane, it looked as though the boy had gotten ready in a hurry. "HA! After that fight with the hair gel, you half-assed it!" Fay snickered reaching into his sleeve and withdrawing his wand. Muttering words under his breath he fixed Kurogane's messy hair.  
"Where are the loud kid and his date?"  
Fay shook his head.  
"Idiot, he's in your house and you don't know."  
"NEVER MIND THINKING ABOUT FOOD! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" Music had already started playing, and most of the students were randomly bouncing or dancing with each other. Watanuki and Doumeki came down the stairs, Watanuki's face as red as Kurogane's eyes.  
A slower song started to play and Touya offered his hand to Yukito and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
_Whenever I'm alone with you,_  
You make me feel like I am home again.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
You make me feel like I am whole again.  
Most people gave them their space and let them waltz across the floor, Yukito's head rested on Touya's shoulder.  
_However far away,_  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
As the song ended, the two of them shared a very sweet kiss that resulted in a round of applause. Yukito's face was flushed pink as they broke apart from their kiss.  
"WOO!"  
"HYUU!"  
"Wonderful!"  
Between  Hokuto, Fay and Tomoyo, who was filming the whole ball, Yukito blushed more.  
"You know something Yuki, we've been together for about five years now, and I think it would be wonderful if once we both graduate next year, if you would marry me."  
More cheers and catcalls from their friends. Yukito couldn't speak, he merely nodded and hugged Touya, who captured Yukito's lips in a kiss as he slipped the band on his finger. All of their friends congratulated them on their engagement.  
Fay sniffled next to Kurogane. "That was so beautiful, wasn't it Kuro-tan?"  
"…..Don't get any ideas."  
"Aw, Kuro-rin, you don't want to marry me one day?"  
"I didn't say that you idiot, just that that’s our business."  
The song that was playing had ended, starting a new one that caused Fay to grab Kurogane's hand and yank him to the dance floor. Fay for the most part was leading the dance.  
_I wanna kiss you,_  
But if I do then I might miss you babe.  
It's complicated and stupid  
Fay leaned in and almost kissed Kurogane before pulling back.  
"Damn tease." Kurogane growled as he pulled Fay closer.  
_Hold me and love me,_  
Just want to touch you for a minute,  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.  
As they moved across the floor, Kurogane turned to Tomoyo. "SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!"  
"Ohohohoho, this is too good to pass up Kurogane! Uncle and Auntie will love to see their only son dancing at his first and only ball."  
Fay yanked Kurogane back over to him.  
_Let's play a love game,_  
Play a love game.  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
When the song came to an end, Fay planted his lips on Kurogane's causing the taller teen to blush. "DAMN IDIOT WIZARD!"  
Fay ducked the punch before it came and took off running off laughing. "Aren't you a wizard too Kuro-tan?"   
Kamui had come to the conclusion he was surrounded by crazy people. His sister was looking for a boy to dance with her. Fuuma and his brother were basically doubled over from laughing so hard at Fay being chased by Kurogane. Until the next song kicked in and Fuuma's hand grabbed Kamui by the wrist and dragged him out to dance.  
Kamui awkwardly followed Fuuma to the dance floor. They had never danced together before, and he wasn't even sure if he could dance. Fuuma didn't seem to care.  
When Kamui heard the song his whole face flushed red right up to his ears. He tried to squirm to get away, but Fuuma's grip was too tight on him.  
"Go with it Kamui, you want a night to remember don't you?" Fuuma's breath was hot on Kamui's neck and Kamui had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.   
_If you want to taste me,_  
Try my paradise.  
Come, and feel up my desire.  
You can please me,  
Taste me,  
Take me to the sky;  
Baby, we can burn like fire.  
As they moved Kamui's blush deepened. Where on earth did Fuuma learn such dance moves? Remembering who Fuuma's older brother was sent chills down his spine. Fuuma's strong hands had found their way to Kamui's hips. Trying to relax, trying to forget that everyone was watching them, Kamui let him.  
_I can take you places,_  
Show you all my faces;  
No, I don't wrap the paces,  
We're gonna be there.  
Do you wanna hold me  
When I feel lonely?  
Slowly you consume me,  
Angel of mine.

By now Kamui had been dipped backwards, his head and back being supported by Fuuma's strong hands and arms. One of Fuuma's legs was in-between Kamui's, causing him to blush. He was left like a doll in Fuuma's arms, and was powerless against his kiss.  
" WHOO! GO KAMUI!"  
Kamui's blush darkened at his sister's cat calls. After they broke apart Kamui's legs felt like jelly and he couldn't stand properly.  
Fuuma laughed and guided him to sit down. Another high five to his brother.  
Standing next to Seishirou was Subaru whose face was bright red, but his eyes were full of determination. Everything he had seen tonight had inspired him. So when the next song started, he grabbed Seishirou's hand and pulled him to the floor.  
"My Subaru, you've been full of surprises lately."  
Subaru grinned and lead them into a dance.  
_When you walk into the room,_  
You pull me close and we start to move.  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love.  
Subaru felt his feet lifted off the ground as he was lifted up and spun around. The faint blush on his cheeks was outshone by his bright smile. Subaru's feet returned to the ground and the two of them danced. Much like with Touya and Yukito's dance, everyone seemed to want to give them their space, it seemed it was magical. After everything that had happened as of late, with Subaru getting attacked by Fei Wang Reed (who wasn't present, and apparently was hiding in the common room, too scared to be near Seishirou), and for him to be smiling was amazing. The two of them were moving as one being.  
_In this world we're just beginning_  
To understand the miracle of living.  
Subaru had turned to face Seishirou staring at him with his dark green eyes. He received a smile in return, a real smile and that gave Subaru all the confidence he needed.  
_Baby, I was afraid before_  
But I'm not afraid anymore.  
He grabbed Seishirou by his robes and pulled the taller man into a passionate kiss. He felt his lover's breath hitch in surprise at Subaru's forwardness in front of everyone. Seishirou found Subaru's thin waist as they kissed. They split after a few moments, out of breath and cheeks flushed, but both smiling. When they finished their dance, they got a round of applause to which Subaru blushed and Seishirou laughed and bowed. He sat down and pulled Subaru to sit on his lap. He pressed his lips close to Subaru's ear.  
"I think you should come over my place on New Year's Eve."  
Subaru blushed and looked at him. "I'll have to ask my grandmother, but I'd love to!"  
"YOU TWO SHOULD REALLY GET A ROOM!"  
Subaru flushed a dark red and hid into Seishirou's chest. He felt the arms around him tighten and sighed in content. He didn't care about the rest of the room, right now all that mattered to him (as selfish as it may sound) was staying here in Seishirou's arms.  
As the next song came on Watanuki approached Doumeki. "Do you want to dance?"  
"Whatever."  
Watanuki clenched his fist as if he wanted to punch him but thought better of it."I GET IT, YOU'RE AFRAID BECAUSE YOU CANT DANCE!"  
Doumeki didn't answer, he just led Watanuki in the dance and of course, Watanuki was proven wrong. The taller boy and Watanuki moved somewhat gracefully, Watanuki stumbled a few times.  
_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together,_  
Told you I'll be here forever,  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'mma stick it out to the end  
As much as Watanuki hated to admit it, over the course of the last four years Doumeki HAD been there for him. Even when he got his heartbroken by his childhood sweetheart. Just because he was a wizard and she wasn't, or something like that.  
_These fancy things will never come in between_  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart.  
 He found himself blushing. Why was he blushing, they were only dancing.  
_You can run into my arms_  
It's okay, don't be alarmed, come in to me,  
There's no distance in between our love.  
So go on and let the rain pour,  
I'll be all you need and more.  
Watanuki felt himself being drawn closer. His cheeks flushed red as he was pressed against the boy. Their dance didn't end with anything special, just a kiss to Watanuki's forehead causing the boy to flail about…  
The rest of the night went by nicely. Most of the couples had taken to themselves. Watanuki shyly shuffled around, sitting next to Doumeki, and Yuui was shyly glancing at Syaoran.  
Hokuto leaned to Tomoyo, "I think we need to give them a push in the right direction."  
Tomoyo smiled at Hokuto. "I think so too, we'll start first day back on term, you have an owl right? Use it to keep in contact over Christmas break!"  
Hokuto grinned and nodded. “I'll do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DEAR GOD THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! THE SEISUB SCENE IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY BETA CHELSEA! The FUUKAM scene is dedicated to my lovely friend Shadowedlove97 who recently has stated FuuKam has slowly become their OTP. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The song Touya and Yukito danced to was Love Song by the Cure  
> The song Kurogane and Fay danced to was Love Game by Lady Gaga  
> The song Fuuma and Kamui danced to was Holy Virgin by Groove Coverage  
> The song Seishirou and Subaru danced to was Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlise  
> The song Doumeki and Watanuki danced to was Umbrella by Rhianna
> 
> all of these songs came on during the writing of this chapter~


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with permission from his overprotective grandmother,Subaru's going over his boyfriend's house for a night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON THIS FIC GOT BUMPED UP TO MATURE . SO SMUT ALERT! and ~#~  means scene change!

The Hogwarts Express pulled up to King's Cross station. Everyone gathered their trunks and started to look for their families. Touya, Yukito, and Sakura approached Fujitaka to announce their engagement. After a congratulations and tears being shed, they went to Yukito's grandparents to tell them as well. The two boys kissed briefly and made arrangements to spend time together over break.  
Tomoyo, Fay, Yuui, and Kurogane stepped off the train. Yuui went over to his Uncle Ashura while Fay decided to follow Kurogane over to his parents. Both were happy to see their son and Fay as well.  
"Hello Uncle and Auntie! I need to show you the footage from the ball!"  
Kurogane flushed red, while Fay snickered. "You will not show them that tape Tomoyo!"  
"Oh but I must!"  
Watanuki came off the train and reluctantly walked over to his guardian Yuuko. Doumeki waved and said he hoped to have Watanuki's cooking over break before walking to his grandfather.  
When Kamui got off the train he tugged Fuuma's hand over to his father and grandmother. "Hello Kamui."  
"Hello grandmother. I was wondering, am I going to be with you this holiday or father?"  
"We were just discussing that, and I think for the Christmas break your father will be staying with us. Now who is this nice young man?"  
Fuuma bowed lightly. "It's an honor to meet you at last, I'm Fuuma, Fuuma Monou, fifth year Hufflepuff, I play beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."  
"Oh yes, you're the boy that lived down the street and made friends with Kamui."  
"More than just friends now sir."  
Kamui blushed.  
"Kamui are you meaning to introduce this man as your boyfriend?"  
"OF COURSE HE IS GRANDMOTHER!"  
"Ah Hokuto, nice to see you!”  
“ Nice to see you as well father!"  
Fuuma's father had come over to see what the commotion was all about and he gave his son a pat on the back. "Heard you sent a bludger that saved a game this year."  
Fuuma nodded proudly.  
"Yes, and he had an epic battle the night of the ball over hair gel." A brief pause.  
"Hello father, how long has it been I wonder?"  
"Hello Seishirou, who is this young woman next to you?"  
Subaru flushed red. "Um, I'm Subaru, Subaru Sumeragi sir. Fifth year Hufflepuff and prefect."  
"He's also Kamui's and mine younger twin brother! Can't you tell? "  
"Oh you're a boy, I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay!"  
"You're so modest Subaru."  
"Grandmother? I need to speak with you alone."  
"YES YOU DO SUBARU! DO IT!"  
"What is it Subaru?"  
Subaru took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves, feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder he loosened up a bit. "Um Grandmother, this is Seishirou, I believe you met his younger brother Fuuma."  
"Yes, I have."  
"Well um, he's, my um, boyfriend.. .and he  invited me over for New Year’s Eve."  
"First Kamui and now you?"  
"Actually if I may, Subaru was first, let me properly introduce myself. Seishirou Sakurazuka, seventh year, Slytherin house. Fuuma Monou is indeed my younger brother. I know my mother and other ancestors are known for their dark arts. I am also aware of the so-called gang the Snake-Bats in my house. I am a part of neither."  
"Really, my grandson is awfully trusting and naive. I'm not so sure he should spend the night at your house."  
"Grandmother, Seishirou, Seishirou saved me. As you said, I am very trusting and naive so I got tricked into going into a Snake-Bat's trap. Seishirou saved me and he's done nothing to lead me to believe he's a bad person, even Kamui has warmed up to him. So please, let me spend the night? He graduates after this next term and I still have two more years of Hogwarts to go, so my time seeing him is limited, please."  
"Very well, but you are to be back here before one pm New Year's Day understand?" She turned her attention to Seishirou. "You hurt my grandson in any way and I will see that you are paid back, also being a seventh year I assume you can apparate?"  
"I would never let anyone or myself hurt Subaru and yes, I can."  
"Good, then no later than one pm on January first, the train leaves at five pm."  
"Don't worry grandmother! I've been watching them closely and I really think they're meant to be."

~#~ New Years Eve

Subaru nervously knocked on the door after he had been dropped off by his father at Seishirou's house. He had gone with Kamui to give Fuuma a Christmas present and in comparison Fuuma's house was bright and full of festive cheer, Seishirou’s was more glum. The door opened and Subaru was looking up at Seishirou who smiled warmly at him once he saw who it was.  
"Ah Subaru, come in."  
Subaru followed Seishirou inside. "Um, Seishirou?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Are we alone here?"  
Seishirou nodded. "My mother is out for the night so yes, we're all alone tonight."   
Subaru followed Seishirou upstairs to what he assumed was the boy's bedroom. "You're not much for decorating are you Seishirou? OH I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME."  
Seishirou chuckled. On his walls were two wizarding photographs. One of him and his brother and the one Hokuto had taken of him and Subaru when they were kissing.  
He crossed the room gently pinned Subaru against the wall, causing the boy to flush. "I never did get to repay you for that amazing dance, Subaru." Without another word he captured Subaru's lips in a kiss that matched the passion of the kiss Subaru had given him at the ball.  
Instantly Subaru's hands reached up and tangled themselves in Seishirou's dark hair as Seishirou's own hands circled Subaru's waist. The younger male moaned into his lover's mouth as they kissed. They broke away and green met amber.  
"Subaru?"  
"Yes Seishirou?"  
"How would you respond if I told you I wanted to make love to you?" Subaru blushed dark red and looked down. "You don't have to if you don't want to Subaru, but I want to know if you trust me. Do you trust me Subaru?"  
Subaru looked up at Seishirou once again. "I do trust you, how could I not? I love you and I...I...would...love to make love to you...I've thinking about this since you asked me to come over here...I've been trying to prepare for it." Subaru's face flushed a deeper red as he finished talking. He felt Seishirou 's breath on his neck.  
"I love you too, Subaru." Next thing Subaru knew he was being lifted up and placed on the bed. He was joined shortly by his partner, the mattress creaking as Seishirou hovered over him. Subaru's face went red again, he knew what was to come.   
Thus the dance of removing each other's clothes began. Subaru's blush deepened as he was exposed to his lover. He was so skinny and frail looking whereas his beloved was more tanned and toned. "Are you alright Subaru?"  
Subaru nodded. "Yes, just feeling nervous, I’ll be okay I promise, this is what I really want." He pulled his boyfriend's face down in a kiss to reassure him.  
The events of the next ten or so minutes was a blur to him. Seishirou's hand grabbing the bottle from his bedside drawer, the cool and slicked finger entering sending a rush of shock, pain and pleasure through his body. His partner was as good as his word, he was gentle with him, he refused to go on until Subaru urged him to do so. Every now and again tender kiss was shared between them. When Subaru felt the lotion being poured into his hand and his hand being guided between them, he blushed. Yet at the same time a rush of arousal shot down to his own aching erection.   
He gripped his lover's shaft gently in his hand and slowly worked his hand up and down. He heard his boyfriend's breath hitch as his hand worked him. Eventually his hand was pulled away and he was laying flat down again. One last tender kiss before Seishirou gently pushed inside him and connected their bodies. Subaru's hands gripped the bed sheets and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from crying. He urged his body to relax, so they could enjoy this. When his body did finally relax the two of them fell into a slow, but steady rhythm. He had let go of the bed sheets and instead wrapped his arms around his lover. His eyes were still shut, he was too shy to open then, until Seishirou hit a certain spot inside of him.  
Emerald eyes shot open. "Aaahh!" He blushed faintly at the noise he had made, he wasn't aware he could make such a noise.  
At this moment Seishirou shifted slightly, balancing his weight on one arm while he wrapped his free hand around Subaru's own neglected erection. His pace quickened and which each thrust he aimed for that special spot inside of his lover.   
Subaru could feel himself letting go and everything became more and more distant. The sound of skin hitting skin, the smell of sex and sweat, the sound of Seishirou's low moans. The feeling of Seishirou moving inside of him and his hot breath against his neck however felt very close. One more push against his prostate and that was it, he couldn't last any longer. His body constricted around his lover's shaft and he spilled onto Seishirou's hand, stomach and his own chest.  
As he came down from his high, he kept his body rocking, he wanted to bring his boyfriend to release too and he wanted to see his face when it happened. Just as he was sure Seishirou treasured the look on his face when he reached his climax, Subaru wanted the same. When it came Subaru absorbed the moment for all eternity. Seishirou's dark hair was stuck to his forehead by sweat, his eyes squeezed shut and Subaru could've sworn he heard his name when his lover released inside of him.   
Forcing himself to slide out of the younger male first, Seishirou collapsed on the bed next to Subaru, his body well spent. Subaru inched over, the pain starting to overtake him now that the pleasure and arousal were fading. He cuddled into his beloved's body. An arm wrapped around him in return.  
In the distance they could hear fireworks signaling the start of the new year. "Happy New Years, Subaru."  
Subaru smiled lightly, he had never heard Seishirou sound so out of breath and relaxed before. "Happy New Years, Seishirou."  
"Do you have any regrets from last year?"  
Subaru shook his head lightly. "No, beginning a relationship with you and ending the year by fully becoming one with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
Again a hitch of the breath and although Subaru's eyes were now closed as he snuggled contently against the other, Seishirou smiled a faint blush covering his own cheeks. "You really are one of a kind aren't you, my Subaru?" He pulled the blanket over both of them and eased his body to sleep as Subaru's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASK ANYONE, THIS WAS  HARD TO WRITE AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN SMUT FOR THEM OKAY?! SORRY IT’S NOT PERFECT!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Seishirou's got some skeletons in his closest..and the perfect person to ask about them is his younger brother Fuuma...

Subaru opened his eyes and nearly had a panic attack when he realized he wasn't in his room. Furthermore, there was someone in bed with him. He knew this from the arms around his tiny body. Taking a deep breath he tried to remember last night and as his brain became awake memories of last night came flooding back.  
He was in Seishirou's room, he had come over to spend the night for New Year's Eve and the two of them had… A faint blush dusted Subaru's cheeks. Their kisses, them touching each other and his boyfriend inside of him. He didn't regret what he had done in the least, and he knew then he truly was in love. Kamui had tried to wave it off as a teenage crush and that he'd get over it.  
He turned over so he could face Seishirou. Subaru had never seen the older teen sleep before. He looked like a lost child while he was sleeping. He looked so much younger than eighteen while he slept soundly on his pillow. Through the dim morning light he swore he saw tear stains on his partner's face. That was another thing, in the four years that he had known Seishirou now, he had never seen the older male cry at all.  
In his sleep he tightened his grip on Subaru and shook slightly. A single word uttered out of his lips."…Kotori…"  
Subaru wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him. The touch must've been enough to wake Seishirou up. Amber met emerald and both of them cracked smiles. "Morning Subaru."  
"Good morning, are you alright?"  
A tender kiss was pressed to the younger boy’s forehead. "I should be asking you that, I'm fine."  
"You were shaking and crying in your sleep."  
"Just bad memories, that's all."  
Subaru wanted to ask who Kotori was, but thought better of it, Seishirou was stubborn and wouldn't cave in so easily. Plus he didn't want to ruin such an amazing night by killing the mood in the morning. He chose to snuggle instead. "Seishirou?"  
"What is it?"  
"Am I your first relationship?"  
A moment's hesitation. "Yes and no." Subaru looked up at him confused. "You're my first boyfriend, but you're not my first relationship, although you're the first person I've ever really loved." That eased Subaru's mind a bit and he allowed himself to be cradled in Seishirou's strong arms.  
~#~  
Subaru's nerves were in full gear again as they walked up to King's Cross Station. For one, Hokuto had demanded details on what happened and Subaru refused going red. Kamui wasn't much better, he kept looking between the two males as their trunks were loaded onto the train. Subaru was actually relieved for once that he had prefect duty. He hated it back in September because he had to do it alone without his friends.  
This time he had an excuse to want to patrol the train. He kissed Seishirou briefly before walking up and down the corridor of the train. Finally he found the compartment he wanted. He opened it and nearly made Fuuma drop his pack of Exploding Snap. He was showing off to a few of his Quidditch buddies. Kamui wasn't present.  
"If you're looking for Kamui, your sister dragged him off to the snack cart and then she said she may drag him to see Tomoyo because everything that needed to be said couldn't be said in the letters." Fuuma paused to push up his glasses.  
"I need to talk to you and it can't wait until we get into the common room."  
"Fine by me. Sorry guys. _Muffliato_." Stashing his wand back in his robes he turned to Subaru taking off his glasses and wiping them on his robes. "What is it?"  
Subaru looked up at his lover's brother. "I feel horrible asking this but I need to know, who’s Kotori?" Subaru needed to know if she was Seishirou's ex-girlfriend or not.  
There was a soft crack noise. Fuuma had dropped his glasses. "H-how'd you hear that name?"  
"Seishirou was muttering it in his sleep early this morning."  
Fuuma had bent down to pick up his glasses and stashed them in his pocket. "Oh boy, I suppose I could tell you, I just hope he doesn't kill me. You see Subaru, Kotori was our little sister." His voice wasn't confident like it usually was, it was cracking.  
Instantly that sentence made Subaru feel horrible. Their sister?! She was their sister?! He had been jealous of his boyfriend dreaming about his little sister.  
Fuuma had finally composed himself. "Yes, Kotori was our little sister, sweet girl overall, innocent, trusting, sort of like you Subaru." Another pause. "She was the baby and apparently the magic gene skipped her or she was a slow developer. She was three years younger than me, and five years younger than Seishirou." He paused again and Subaru felt bad for asking him to bring up such dark memories. "It happened in Seishirou's first year of Hogwarts. He was home for Christmas break and me and Kotori were so happy to see him. We wanted to hear all about Hogwarts. I knew I'd be heading there in two years and I'm pretty sure Kotori herself; even at age seven; knew she wasn't going. That didn't stop her though, she wanted to hear about her big brother's three months away from home. Anyways," Another crack in his voice. "My mother didn't see it fit for a filthy, disgusting, Muggle to hear about Hogwarts so she all but yanked Kotori away, there was a lot of struggling and my mother decided to punish her."  
Subaru didn't need to hear the rest, their mother had killed her own daughter. "That same night dad grabbed me and left. He never said why he left my brother behind with that…woman. That's the same year I happened to meet Kamui." The tears were streaming down Subaru's face full force.  
"Kidnapping my Subaru again, Fuuma?"  
Subaru turned around and embraced Seishirou tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what you went through, I'm sorry for being jealous! I'm sorry you have to always save me! I'm sorry!" Placing a hand on Subaru's head he locked eyes with his brother.  
Fuuma sighed. "He knows about Kotori, you said her name in your sleep."  
For a second Seishirou's eyes turned cold, but looking down at Subaru's body shaking with sobs, he couldn't stay mad.  
"If it's any consolation Subaru, when he met you in his third year, it was the first time I remember seeing him smile."  
Subaru looked up tears still falling. "Really?"  
"Really, and I refuse to let anyone take you away from me, even idiot baby brothers that don't know how to be quiet." Seishirou had withdrawn one hand from Subaru and had a hold of Fuuma's ear.  
"OW! LET GO! Subaru! give him detention! Abuse on a fellow student!"  
Subaru started to laugh softly and Seishirou let go of his brother's ear. "Let's go Subaru, we should be there soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you unsure of who Kotori is( i didnt know who she was until i read X XD) In X shes Fuuma's baby sister,like hokuto she was not brought into TRC verse. but for the sake of this au fic shes their little sister or was...
> 
> OOOOWWW RIGHT IN THE FEELS
> 
> next time we have two omakes and then back to youre regularly scheduled fic reading :D
> 
> Wondering about the ages? Seishirous birthday is in November so he would've just turned 12 when Kotori was killed. I'm not sure of Kotoris or Fuuma's birthdays XD


	14. Omake 1 Subaru and Seishirou's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Subaru and Seishirou meet is in Flourish and Blotts

Omake 1: Seishirou and Subaru's first meeting

"SUBARU YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
Subaru was eleven years old and proudly wearing his new Hogwarts robes as they stepped into Flourish and Blotts. He was with his twin sister and his twin brother, his sister had just grabbed him by the collar to steer him the right direction.  
"KAMUI! STOP HIDING IN THE CORNER!"  
"I'm not! I'm getting my books."  
Letting his older siblings squabble, Subaru roamed the book store eyeing all the books on magical knowledge. As usual, he wasn't watching where he was going and collided with someone.  
"OH, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" He looked up and saw black Hogwarts robes with the green and silver embroidered symbol of Slytherin house. "OH! You go to Hogwarts?"  
The boy nodded. "I do, I'll be starting my third year actually. What about you?"  
Subaru blushed, he wasn't even sure why, maybe it was the boy's intense amber gaze. "I'll be starting my first year along with my brother and sister."  
A sly smirk married the boys face. "Ah triplets! I have a baby brother that will be starting his first year as well."  
"That's cool!"  
"SUBARU! Let's go! Grandmother is waiting for us!"  
"Your name's Subaru?"  
Subaru nodded. "What's your name so I can find you on the train!"  
"It's Seishirou."  
Subaru quickly ran over, his arm full of books, as he met up with his sister and brother.  
Seishirou stood smiling after Subaru left him. "Perhaps he's the one, even if he isn't, he looks like he'll be fun to play with."


	15. Omake 2 Kamui and Fuuma as Little Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fuuma's dad pulls him to live with him,he gets to make a new friend

Omake 2 Kamui and Fuuma as little boys

"Daddy, does this mean I'm never going to see mommy or my big brother again?"  
"No Fuuma, I'm sure you'll see Seishirou at Hogwarts."  
Fuuma looked at his father. "Why didn't you take Seishirou too! What if she hurts him like she hurt Kotori!"  
"Your mother won't hurt Seishirou like she hurt Kotori, trust me." As the movers moved their stuff into the house his father shooed off him to play.  
He saw a raven haired boy (or was it a girl?) sitting by the fence. "Hi."  
"Hello."  
"I'm Fuuma, Fuuma Monou. My dad and I just moved in down into that house over there. Do you live around here?"  
"Yes"  
"You have a name?"  
"Yes"  
"Is your name yes?”  
"No."  
"Is it No?"  
"It's Kamui Shirou."  
"Are you an only child?"  
"No, I have a brother and a sister but they live with our grandmother."  
"You're like me! I have a brother but he lives with our mother. Why are  you outside? It's freezing."  
"I'm okay, my dad gave me this." He produced a jar that had a small flame inside.  
"You're a wizard?"  
"I don't know, my dad is though."  
"My family too, in fact my older brother attends Hogwarts."  
"I WANNA KNOW ABOUT HOGWARTS!" Kamui covered his mouth for being so loud and excited.  
"I don't know much about it myself, but I'll tell you what my brother's told me."  
Kamui placed the jar in-between them and huddled closer to Fuuma. "Tell me all you know." He looked at Fuuma with bright eyes. He received a warm smile in return.  
"I can do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PRECIOUS PRECIOUS BABIES KAMUI IT TOOK YOU SEVEN YEARS TO REALIZE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM?!


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back at Hogwarts after Christmas Break. Subaru's still disturbed about finding out about Kotori and Fei Wang Reed takes advantage of the boys bothered mind.

Chapter 13

Everyone was settled into their common rooms. Subaru sat on his bed with his knees curled to his chest. He felt so horrible for what had happened to Seishirou and Fuuma's little sister… His other fifth years, Fuuma included, were still in the common room. Subaru alone had ventured to the fifth year dormitories. He heard the door open but didn't bother to look up. He peaked when he felt the end of his bed sink down.  
"Still hiding from me?"  
Subaru looked up to see Fuuma sitting at the end of his bed. "How'd you know I was hiding from you?"  
At this Fuuma laughed. "Let me see, my elder brother is Seishirou Sakurazuka and my best friend is Kurogane Suwa, hanging around two people like that all the time will give you a sharp instinct for noticing small details."  
  Fuuma paused for a minute before speaking again. "Look, yes we both loved our sister very much. She was always following both of us around. When he was leaving for his first term, she wouldn't let go of his leg, took me and dad to pry her off. While he was gone, she stayed in my room almost all day playing with me while our parents were at work. She was one of a kind. I won't lie to you, her death hit the whole family, minus my mother, hard. My dad became afraid of his now ex-wife and his eldest child. It became hard for me to crack jokes and I debated if I would go to Hogwarts if I got my letter. Of course my father made me go anyways. As for Seishirou, it tore him apart and he became a different person. He was already a prodigy with a wand and his magic even at that age; he learned fast. I had to hold him back to stop him from getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic and getting himself killed. I had already lost my baby sister, I didn't want to lose my big brother too. He became cold, emotionless; grew to hate Christmas, hence why the house wasn't as decorated as mine when you went to see him. He dumped the girl he was 'dating'. I think he just did it to get the girl to leave him alone. He wrote home a few times, sometimes to our parents to give reports that he was staying out of trouble, sometimes to me and Kotori to tell us about Hogwarts and about this annoying girl that WOULD NOT leave him alone until he agreed to date her. Of course she was a third year, and as talented as Seishirou was, he didn't stand a chance of dueling a third year and winning. So as horrible as it sounds, when our sister died, he told the girl he wasn't emotionally stable to keep seeing her. I don't think they ever kissed, hell, I don't even know if they held hands. He certainly didn't brag about her like he does with you."  
Subaru blushed at knowing this information, what exactly did Seishirou say about him?  
 Another pause as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Look Subaru, I know you were worried about not being good enough, but I've known my brother all my life, I know what he was like when he was a kid, a silly, happy, hell-raising, toy-stealing terror. After Kotori's death he wasn't like that anymore, he was cold, dark, and all that mattered to him was school and becoming stronger. Granted, I didn't see much of him during that time, thanks to us living apart and him being in Hogwarts. What I do know is from the time he met you until now, he's changed. You brought out his soft side and once again gave him something he can protect."  
"Doesn't he want to protect you too?"  
A smile this time. "Of course he does, but he can't love me the way he loves you, now can he? Nor would I want him to, I’m quite happy with Kamui. Speaking of, I found my strength when I moved away and met Kamui. Subaru, you became my brother's strength and determination. Don't forget that and the two of you will be just fine." He pulled a photo out of his robes. "See, this is the three of us on Christmas Eve, only picture I have of the three of us. I duplicated it so one day, you can give it to Seishirou."  
Subaru looked down at the wizard photo, the three of them looked so happy. Subaru managed to laugh. "You mean he used to be taller than you?"  
"Yep, that changed when I turned thirteen, surely you noticed that?"  
Subaru shook his head. "I was always afraid of him catching me staring at him."  
Fuuma decided not to tell him that Seishirou had known and was determined to make Subaru his. "Well, we have Potions first period and I am not looking forward to it, damned essay."  
"Didn't you finish it?"  
"No, and since Seishirou's mind was in a daze thinking of you going over there, he refused to help me." Fuuma went over to his own bed and pulled the drapes over it so he could get changed.  
Subaru grinned and flopped onto his bed. He felt a little bit better and couldn't wait to see Seishirou in the morning.  
~#~  
Due to his busy schedule first day back of second term, Subaru hadn't managed to see Seishirou at all during the day. Right now he was on prefect duties, making sure fourth years and under weren't in the corridors this late. Fifth years had another hour before having to turn in. Subaru sighed, he knew Seishirou was busy up in the library studying, it was his last year so the spells were getting trickier. He wasn't expecting, however, to be grabbed and have a hand placed over his mouth. He could feel himself being dragged, but he wasn't sure where. He knew they were still on the seventh floor, and then it came to realization of where they were heading, The Room Of Requirement. Thrice did his abductor walk past the wall and then he felt himself thrown in.  
He hit a cold floor, the room was a lot different than when him and Seishirou had snuck a few hours alone in here. He could feel the throbbing in his knees from how he hit the floor. He couldn't be bothered to get up at all.  
"You're a coward, you know that, Fei?" Subaru instantly tensed up, he had been captured by that psycho again, he wasn't alone this time though.  
"Not a coward, just teaching Hufflepuffs a lesson; that they are nowhere near deserving of dating anyone in Slytherin house."  
A sarcastic laugh. "Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that, not all Hufflepuffs are meek, and I'm one. I swear if I had my wand, I wouldn't waste time with spells, I'd shove it so far up your--"  
"Ah, I see my underlings brought our other guest I mentioned."  
"Subaru?! You sick, twisted, ass-chinned jerk, leave him alone, he didn't cause you nearly as much trouble as I did."  
"Oh, but he stood up to me and besides, there's someone who caused me more trouble than both of you. Someone who dared to threaten my life."  
"You're using me and Subaru as bait for my older brother aren't you?"  
"You're smart for someone so young." Fei ran his finger down the side of Fuuma's face.  
"Don't make me bite you, you're lucky you have my body binded or I WOULD PUNCH YOU. Keep your disgusting hands to yourself. Oh how I wish I had my wand, I could summon my beater's bat in here and beat the shit out of you. My brother's stronger with a wand, but I'm physically stronger than him, just try me you...sick…"   
"Oppugno!" Apparently choosing to ignore Subaru was a big mistake as several white bird-like creatures came flying in like bullets.  
"Usually that spell is learnt in the sixth year, how do you know it already?"  
"I have a boyfriend who’s in the same year as you, but with four times the brains and ten times the looks, if you want a duel I'll give you one, I can't promise it will end in your favor. I won't let you hurt his baby brother, I won't let you send him down the emotionless path again, I WON’T!"  
"Very well child, I’ll duel you, after all I gave him," He nodded his head over in Fuuma's direction. "A fighting chance as well."  
"Fighting chance your double ass, you had like five guys on me! Subaru! Be careful! He'll do anything to win!"  
Subaru looked at his opponent, his green eyes burning with rage. "I don't plan on letting him win." What the young boy didn't know, was that there was about five other gang members closing in on him.  
"Let's begin then.”  
~#~  
Despite it being around eight-thirty at night, there was a student running through Hogwarts at an alarming rate. From the seventh floor all way down to the dungeons of the Slytherin common room, only to have to go back up towards the third floor. "God dammit, this guy shows up when it's convenient for him, but when you want to find him it's impossible." Finally he thumped into the library and got lectured for barging in so noisily.  
"MR. FLOURITE! THIS IS A LIBRARY! FIVE POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!"  
Yuui straightened up. "I don't care about that! Is Seishirou Sakurazuka in here?"  
"Yes, he's in the restricted section."  
"Thanks!" Sure enough Seishirou was in the restricted section poking through some of the more gruesome potion books.  
"Seishirou!"  
"Oh hello Yuui, do you happen to need the book I'm reading?"  
"No! You need to go to The Room of Requirement and think you want it to become the Snake-Bats' hiding place! Fei has..." Yuui swallowed. "He has your brother there…Subaru too."  
SLAM. The book shut with a dust cloud emerging from it. "What do you mean Fei has Fuuma and Subaru? More like how do you KNOW? Did  you lead Subaru there again?" The dark haired male narrowed his amber eyes at Yuui...  
"NO! I…backed out of tonight’s attack, I was only helping them because he said he'd attack Fay!"  
"Who could handle himself, he's equally matched in magic skill level, Subaru and Fuuma are two years behind. You want to redeem yourself? Go to the common room and get Kamui, maybe get your brother too so there will be someone there to get that jackass expelled." Without another word he took off and headed for the seventh floor.  
~#~  
"Impedimenta!"  
"Protego!"  
"Always with the shield charms, aren't you, Sumeragi? Everyone together, his shield charm is good, but he can't withstand six jinxes at once."  
This turned out to be true as the force of all six spells sent Subaru hurtling back. Surprisingly he hit a soft surface.  
"Six against one? Let's even the odds shall we?"  
"Seishirou?"  
"Yes Subaru, it's me." A pause, he turned to face Fei. "Well Fei, what will you do? You have three seventh years, a sixth year and fourth fifth years ready to duel your gang." Subaru looked around, behind Seishirou was Fay, Yuui, Kurogane, Kamui, and Hokuto.  
"So Yuui, you're the reason they found this place."  
"I am, and I can say I quit your stupid gang, I was stupid to think you could be trusted."  
"Maybe, however Sakurazuka, you're wrong, your lover boy and brother are in no condition to duel."  
Fay narrowed his blue eyes before speaking. "He's right, unfortunately; Subaru's knees are bleeding and he doesn't look like he has the energy to deal with this. Your brother's pretty banged up too."  
"Unbind my brother Fei, and I may just go easy on you. Give him back his wand."  
"Whatever you say."  
Fuuma landed with a hard thud to the floor when he was released. He had a few cuts on his face and arms and had a few bruises. As soon as his wand was in his hand however, "Accio Beater's Club!" With moments the small, but lethal bat landed in his hand.  
"What on earth are you going to do with that?"  
"SHUT UP! I don't like to be used as bait okay?" CRACK! The bat connected with Fei's knee. "I'm done, he's all yours brother." With his brother's and Kamui's help, Fuuma was resting in the back, where Subaru was.    
"You five can pick and choose your opponents, they're all crappy spell casters, but HIM, he's mine. I made a promise the last time I dueled with him and I plan on keeping it."  
At this statement Kamui's eyes widened, he alone out of their little "group" knew what that promise was. When the duel actually began, it was crazy how many different curses were seen going this way and that way. Fay had brought down his opponent with a simple, but well aimed body bind spell.  
"OH NO, YOU DIDN'T TRY TO TORTURE MY BOYFRIEND! Stupefy!"  
"Idiot, I was just going to do that."  
"Sorry Kuro-rin, my wand hand is faster than yours." The two of them backed up into each other, looking around to see if their friends needed help.  
"Incendio!" Yuui's spell caught his opponent’s robes on fire and they ran out and didn't seem to want to come back.  
"Rictusempra!” In the back, Fuuma laughed at Kamui's choice of spells.  
Hokuto weaved and ducked her way around spells that a large girl was hurling at her. "My my, you dare try to damage me? Well take this! Furnunculus!" A bunch of boils emerged on the girl's face and she (like Yuui's opponent) took off running.  
The five of them gathered together. "Think we should help Seishirou?"  
Yuui looked over at where Fei and Seishirou were sending spell after spell at each other (although for the most part they just about missed Seishirou). "No, he said the ass was his, so let him be."  
Kurogane looked at the remaining four gang members. One stunned, one paralyzed, one suffering from the tickle curse. "Well let's go, we need to get the fifth years back in bed and then get these guys to the headmaster for expulsion."  
Fay cricked his neck as Kamui ran over to Fuuma at last and lightly brushed his lips against the taller man's.  
"I'm fine Kamui, I've looked worse after a Quidditch match."  
"Fuuma?" Kamui was helping the boy to stand, Hokuto was trying, and failing, to make Subaru get up, he was staying until Seishirou came back.  
"What is it Kamui?"  
"Your brother really wouldn't kill someone, would he?"  
Fuuma hesitated. "Depends, why?"  
"He said if Fei Wang ever touched Subaru again, he'd end him."  
"This is bad, I need to stay then."  
"If you're staying I am!" Kamui looked up with his violet eyes at Fuuma's cut face.  
"If both my brothers are staying, so am I."  
That left Fay, Kurogane, and Yuui to bring the gang members down to the hospital wing and then to inform the headmaster.  
"Just try to be in bed soon? I'll inform the headmaster of what's going on." Fay looked at his younger friends before he, along with Kurogane and Yuui, raised his wand and used it to levitate the three members incapable of moving.  
~#~  
"I knew you had no heart Sakurazuka, the way you fling unforgivable curses around, a true Slytherin indeed, who knows, maybe your mother is a decedent of the Dark Lord."  
"Riddle is dead, has been for over twenty-five years, and even if she is, my mother has no influence to me. You remind me so much of her, hurting innocent people for no reason. However, there is one thing you got right." He paused taking his glasses off and pocketing them. "I'm a Sakurazuka, so I don't know or care to know about emotions, so when I kill you I won't laugh, I won't regret it, I'll just feel…nothing."    
"Oh no...this is how he was when Kotori died, only this time he's worse...I won't be able to stop him I don't think, but I'll try, he is my brother."  
Kamui didn't bother questioning who Kotori was, he just made Fuuma sit. "You can barely walk! You can't go over there! You'll get killed!"  
Subaru forced himself to stand up. "I too made a promise, I won't let him loose his heart. Stupefy!"  
Fei Wang fell from Subaru's stun spell. He looked up at his boyfriend. Seishirou's smile was twisted into a maniacal smirk. His warm eyes were as cold as ice. He was almost scared of him. Almost, but not quite, remembering Fuuma's words, he touched Seishirou's arm.  
"Sei-kun…? You have to come back, I can't be with you if you don't come back. I'm selfish, I know, I need you here!" He clung onto his boyfriend and sobbed. "Sei-kun, you told me once that you wanted to be with me forever, I feel the same way, so please…" He gripped Seishirou's robes by the front and stood on tip-toe to properly kiss the man he loved. Tears were streaming down his face and for a bit, nothing, just his soft, cut lips against Seishirou's.  
Subaru refused to back down, in the back of his mind he remembered what Fuuma had told him. 'You became my brother's strength and determination, don't forget that and you two will be fine.' If that alone wasn't enough to motivate him, memories of New Year's came flooding back. The way they said I love you, the feeling of being together as one person and then sleeping embraced in Seishirou's strong, but gentle grip. For all of these reasons, Subaru refused to let go of Seishirou, he refused to quit, just like he refused to let him get kicked out of Hogwarts, especially now that he knew how gifted Seishirou was with a wand. Finally, Subaru felt a slight pressure against his lips as he was kissed back. Subaru smiled into the kiss and moved his arms around Seishirou's neck as Seishirou's arms went to Subaru's lithe waist.  
Kamui and Fuuma looked away from their brothers and instead at each other. "Don't you two start making out too, I’m only letting this continue because he was trying to save Seishirou from himself, us fifth years need to get to our common rooms." Both Fuuma and Kamui laughed softly at Hokuto's comment.  
When Subaru pulled away from Seishirou, he looked breathlessly into the man's eyes. "Welcome back." Subaru smiled softly up at him as he spoke.  
A hand reached over and brushed through Subaru's hair. "You're really kind, you know that, my Subaru?"  
"I love when you call me your Subaru."  
"Alright you two, we need to get to our common rooms before we get in trouble! So move it!" Once again laughter, Hokuto was so straight and to the point.  
"In all fairness Hokuto, your common room is right down the hall, it’s the four of us that have to go all the way downstairs."  
Hokuto stuck out her chest and pouted. "You win this round Fuuma! The two of you better make sure my brothers get there safely."  
They walked with Hokuto to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They all plugged their ears as she gave the password. When they saw the portrait swing open, they unplugged their ears and wished her goodnight.  
The four of them walked down the staircase towards their common rooms. Fuuma was half leaning on Kamui, which all and all was an amusing sight, considering their height difference.  
Subaru had a hold of Seishirou's hand and refused to let go. He was so scared of losing him. As he looked in front of him, he saw how close his brother had become to Fuuma in such a short period of time. Maybe it was a hereditary thing that Seishirou and Fuuma shared. They were sweet, kind, caring, and protective, but once you were involved there was no getting out. Not that Subaru particularly cared.  
"Seishirou?" Subaru's voice was just above a whisper, he didn't need his or Seishirou's brother hearing what was said.  
"What is it?"  
"Is there any way I can know for certain that you're never going to slip away from me?"   
Seishirou raised his free hand to his lips and tapped lightly. "There is, but that's for another time and place." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: DAMN THIS TOOK FOREVER. Now asschin is out of SCHOOL, but don't think he won't plot a revenge when they're all out! Also regarding Seishirou's last line, any guesses? SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	17. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Quidditch FINAL! Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff! WILL IT BE LIONS OR BADGERS?

Chapter 14

Months had passed since that day in The Room of Requirement. The weather had gotten warmer and the Quidditch cup final was approaching. Of course, so were the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. But only a few students were worried about that, most of them were pumped for the upcoming Quidditch finale, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff hadn't had a chance at the Quidditch cup in about seven years.  
Both Touya and Kurogane were working their teams to the bone. Both males were stubborn and highly competitive. Of course it put a strain on relationships too. Touya was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his fiancé was a Hufflepuff, but they didn't let that come between them. If anything had, it was the lack of time they had, thanks to all the practices.  
The same thing happened with Fay and Kurogane, if not worse. Between Kurogane's practices, and Fay’s Head Boy duties, and when he wasn't doing that, he was studying. Similar cases with Kamui and Fuuma and Doumeki and Watanuki. Thanks to Hokuto and Tomoyo's meddling, the two boys were somewhat dating now.  
~#~  
The morning of the match, spirits were high indeed. Yukito came over to where Touya sat, going over last minute strategies. "Good luck Touya."  
No one questioned why a Hufflepuff was wishing the Gryffindor captain good luck. "Thanks Yuki." A kiss followed the thank you.  
After Yukito parted they were joined by Watanuki, who was blushing furiously. "Well...good luck...Doumeki."  
"DO MORE THAN WISH HIM LUCK YOU FOOL! KISS HIM!" Hokuto's voice rang loud and clear across the table.  
Watanuki’s face turned redder and he froze on the spot. Doumeki however stood up and kissed the other dark haired boy.  
When they pulled back Watanuki's face was crimson. "IDIOT! DON'T DO STUPID THINGS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"  
"Too loud."  
Fay hugged Kurogane around the neck. "Good luck today Kuro-rin! "  
"Idiot! Get off!" Fay pressed his lips to the taller male's cheek. "I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR LIPS OFF YOUR IDIOT HEAD!"  
Further down the table Fuuma was swirling his cup of orange juice in his hand.  
"Hi, Fuuma."  
"Ah, morning Kamui, here to wish me good luck?"  
Kamui blushed. "Something like that."  
"Ah, well I have to go." He leaned over and captured Kamui's lips in a kiss. "Here, hold my glasses, don't want them to slide off during the match or get cracked by a bludger."  
"I don't know why you wear these ridiculous things, you don't need them to see."  
"They're a fashion statement!"  
"They're stupid." Kamui felt a slight pressure on the top of his head as Fuuma got up and walked towards the pitch.  
~#~  
The score was seventy to eighty, Gryffindor's lead. "OI YOU LOT, INSTEAD OF RELYING ON ME TO DEFEND THE GOALS, WHY DON'T YOU SCORE SOME!"  
Kamui was practically leaning over the edge as he tried to follow the canary yellow blur that was Fuuma. Twice Hokuto had to pull him back into his seat. "Stay still, he's fine!"  
To their left was Subaru who was being held from behind by Seishirou. "I'm so glad my Subaru never decided to play such a vicious game." Seishirou's head nuzzled into the crook of Subaru's neck.  
"I'm too afraid of flying to get up there and actually play. How come you didn't play Sei-kun?" Subaru had taken to calling the older male by this new nickname ever since they had slept together.  
Seishirou oddly enough didn't care, he let Subaru and Subaru alone, call him it. "I wanted to, I remember bugging my parents for a broom for that fated Christmas so come my second year I could try out. Of course Fuuma laughed at the thought, growing up I liked watching sports, was never into playing them, he was. Kotori said I could do it if I really wanted to, but you know what happened after that."  
Subaru turned his head slightly to kiss his lover's cheek. Seishirou and him had gone on several dates in Hogsmeade and while there, Seishirou had told him a lot about his past. They were pulled out of their dream world but the commentary of the match.  
"That was one heck of a collision between the Gryffindor beater and the Hufflepuff beater! And now Monou's hanging off his broom! Let's hope he can get back on his broom in time!"  
"FUUMA!" Once again Hokuto had to yank Kamui back and Subaru placed his hand over Seishirou's and squeezed slightly.  
All of their eyes were focused about ten feet up, where Fuuma was hanging off his broom upside down. Kurogane yelled for a time-out as everyone watched as Fuuma swung himself back onto his broom.  
"I'm fine! Let's win this god forsaken cup now!" A bludger came pummeling his way and thinking of Fei Wang, he belted it with all his might towards the beater who had collided with him. "Dumbass, I thought Touya had better taste for players than that."  
"THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"  
Everyone in the stands took off towards the bottom, congratulations were in order. Even though Gryffindor had lost, Hokuto still said her house played a damn good match. Yukito, despite being a Hufflepuff, went over and hugged Touya, who in turn told him to celebrate with his house.  
Touya walked over and held his hand out to Kurogane who shook it. "Good game, you may want to get a new beater though."  
"Indeed, he's only a fill in."  
Kamui pushed his way through the crowd until finally he was able to latch himself onto Fuuma. "YOU COULD'VE DIED! AND IF YOU HAD, THE LAST THING YOU WOULD'VE EVER HEARD FROM ME WAS THAT YOUR GLASSES ARE STUPID!"  
Fuuma laughed and hugged Kamui back. "Well I didn't die and even better, we won!"  
As Subaru and Seishirou came down to the pitch, Subaru pulled away. "Where are you going Subaru?"  
"Hufflepuff won, being in Hufflepuff I feel like celebrating." He moved his face closer to Seishirou's. "Your brother's in Hufflepuff, maybe some congratulations are in order." He then proceeded to walk over to Yukito and plan a celebration.  
Smiling at Subaru's retreating back, he made his way through the crowd towards his baby brother. When he reached the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, he saw Fay entangled in Kurogane who was allowing it for a change. He caught sight of his brother who had Kamui basically glued to him.  
Fuuma happened to look up from staring down at Kamui and saw his brother standing there. "Kamui, go see your sister or your brother, I'll be back." Fuuma approached his brother. "You actually came out to watch a match?"  
"I did, I saw you nearly plummet to your death too. Kotori wouldn't have liked that."  
A brief pause. "Seishirou, I swore I saw her when I fell off."  
"Perhaps, the dead never truly leave us, right?"  
"Subaru told you that didn't he?"  
"He did, why do you ask?"  
"Because that boy's changed you." A light punch to his arm.  
"And Kamui's changed you."  
"Oh?" They both looked at each other and smiled before embracing each other in a hug.  
"WOO! BROTHERLY LOVE!" Everyone laughed at Hokuto's outburst as the headmaster approached Kurogane with the Quidditch cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YESH MY HOUSE GETS SOME RECOGNITION! PARTY IN THE HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM!


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S are here and stress levels are high! After exams Hokuto and Tomoyo are bugging the boys with cameras and Seishirou has a question for Subaru,whats Subaru's answer?

Chapter 15

With the Quidditch final behind them and them pressing into June, for the fifth and seventh years this meant it was time for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S respectively. Tensions were high for a lot of students. In the Slytherin common, Yuui (who usually spent his time with Syaoron) had retreated to corner to study. Kamui was bundled on the couch pouring over his notes from class. Even Seishirou who was usually so smug and casual about school work had his eyes glued to his notes. He also threatened underclassmen that if they disturbed him with their childish antics, he may just have to kill them. They weren't the only ones feeling the stress. Hokuto wasn't being the center of attention in the Gryffindor common room and everyone agreed it was boring without her antics. Fay hadn't been hanging around Kurogane as much and kept his teasing to a minimum. He usually kept himself locked up in the dorms as he studied. Kurogane had to talk to Yukito (who he got along with but it felt odd talking to one of his best friend's fiancé).  
In the corner, Subaru and Fuuma tested each other and both got equally frustrated when they got an answer wrong, although they vented in different ways. Subaru merely placed his face in his hands and brought himself down before looking in the book for the answer. Fuuma on the other hand decided it was a good idea to kick the living hell out of a trashcan that had scrap parchment in it.  
"Fucking potions O.W.L., I don't even care about the lousy subject, oh fuck this." He disappeared for a bit to his dorm room and came back holding an enchanted mirror and yelling at it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT HELP ME? DON’T TELL ME ITS BECAUSE YOU’RE STUDYING, YOU KNOW ALL THE BOOKS BY HEART! YEAH, WELL FOR THAT I'M GOING TO RUB IT IN YOUR FACE THAT I GET TO STUDY WITH SUBARU!"  
Subaru's cheeks flushed red, he had just fixed the beaten trash can. Through the other side of the mirror, Fuuma's brother's voice could be heard. "You touch him brother dearest and you'll be the first one that witnesses death by my wand."  
Subaru had stepped over and grabbed the mirror out of Fuuma's hand before he flung it. "Sorry that I'm bothering you Sei-kun, I know you're busy with studying."  
Instantly the mood lightened. "Not at all, Subaru, do you need any help?"  
"OH SURE, ASK HIM IF HE NEEDS HELP! BLOOD TRAITOR!"  
The rest of the night was more or less like that. The mirror was placed back in Fuuma's trunk and he went back to studying for the potions O.W.L they had in the morning. Come morning when they were all lined up, it was silent and stiff. There was no teasing or romance in the air, just them being left to do their exams.  
~#~  
With the stress of exams lifted, most people were taking to relaxing outside on a particularly warm Saturday. Hokuto and Tomoyo were going around trying to catch "shipping" moments.  
Touya and Yukito were walking hand and hand around the lake. Doumeki and Watanuki were sitting under a tree eating breakfast they had brought outside. Occasionally Watanuki would yell about something and several people around them would snicker. Close by was Yuui and Syaoron, talking while holding hands, a faint blush on Yuui's cheeks. Tomoyo found her cousin intertwined with Fay in back of one of the greenhouses. They were in the midst of a heated kiss when Kurogane's ears twitched.  
Pulling away from Fay, who was laughing, he turned to his cousin. "TOMOYO, GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"  
"But this is the last time a lot of you will walk these grounds! I must make a documentary!" Ducking out of her cousin's reach, she joined Hokuto once again who motioned towards one of the bigger trees.  
Fuuma was sprawled out underneath it with Kamui dozing peacefully on his chest. It was quite a sight to see. "Uh-oh I smell trouble."  
"Why do you smell trouble Hokuto, and have you seen Sei-kun?" Hokuto laughed and pointed up into the tree. The answer to both of her twin's questions was up there. Fuuma's older brother was sitting up above where Kamui and Fuuma were napping. Aiming his wand down towards them he spoke the incantation for the water charm.  Both Kamui and Fuuma jumped with a start.  
"Alright, whoever did that, you're in for it!" He heard laughter above him, familiar laughter.  
"Oh really baby brother? Let's just call it even, payback for teasing me about how much more alone time you got with my Subaru." Seishirou hopped out of the tree and landed gracefully. "Speaking of my Subaru."  
Subaru walked over into Seishirou's open embrace. "It's going to suck so much without you here, I'm afraid now more than ever of losing you."  
The arms around him tightened. "Subaru, do you remember when you asked if there was a way you knew for sure you were never going to lose me?"  
Subaru nodded into Seishirou's chest. He felt himself be pushed back. "I promised you there was a way but I didn't reveal what it was then, I want to do it now before I leave Hogwarts." He ran his hand down Subaru's face before kneeling down. "So Subaru Sumeragi, will you consider marrying me?"  
Subaru's eyes widened and a blush covered his whole face. Everyone else around them looked shocked too. Fuuma had dropped his wand (he was in the process of fixing his glasses that went flying off his face when he was awoken by his brother). Kamui stood there frozen like a statue. Hokuto and Tomoyo leaned closer, waiting for Subaru's answer.  
"I--I---" He was stuttering, there were people watching but they seemed so distant, it just seemed like it was him and Seishirou here. "--Y-es-" His voice had come out in a whisper.  
Clearly his partner hadn't heard him, amber eyes looked at Subaru in confusion. Taking advantage of the position Seishirou was in, Subaru bent down and kissed him. It felt strange acting out the roll of the taller one."Yes Seishirou Sakurazuka, I'd love to marry you." He was crying as the band was placed on his finger.  
Seishirou stood back up and lifted Subaru up to spin him around. When he was placed on the ground he felt Seishirou's lips against his own and heard the applause of all of his friends and family. When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes. "Now that’s the first part of a spell that will bind us for life, my Subaru."  
Subaru nodded. "I'm aware Sei-kun, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere without you anyways." He reached over and touched his fiancé's cheek with his hand and admired the rare sight of seeing Seishirou blush.  
"Well that's a good thing, because I would've had to chase you and I never did like things that involved chasing." Subaru laughed, nuzzling closer.  
"He has to beat me at everything. Relationships, kissing, sex, magic."  
"DON'T GET ANY IDEAS FUUMA!"  
Fuuma chuckled at Kamui's outburst before hugging him close. "Not until you're ready love."  
Kamui's face felt so hot he was sure he was going to set Fuuma's robes on fire.  They turned and watched as Subaru and Seishirou walked towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YAY SAP and HUMOUR<3 I APOLOGIZE FOR THE OOCness!


	19. Omake 3 A Reunion In Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for his brother and the triplets in Diagon Alley,Seishirou runs into an old (and not welcome) face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 16 will take place BEFORE these events as this is an omake they tend to be all over the place

Omake 3 A Reunion in Diagon Alley

Seishirou took off his glasses and wiped them on the front of his robes. He was standing outside of Madam Malkin's waiting for his brother to get his new robes since he swore his little brother had grown another foot over the summer. Subaru, Hokuto, and Kamui where getting their book for their upcoming sixth year.  
"SEISHIROU!" He felt a pair of arms encircle him and a pair of lips against his cheek.  
"Ah…Emerald, how long has it been?"  
"Seven years since you broke up with me Seishirou Sakurazuka!"  
"Has it been already? I seemed to have forgotten." Seishirou rolled his amber eyes as the girl continued to nuzzle into his chest.  
"Well Seishirou, I’m all set, shall we go meet the triplets now?" Fuuma paused. "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" He narrowed his brown eyes at the girl clinging to his brother.  
"I happen to be HIS GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Ex-girlfriend." Seishirou muttered on his breath.  
"Who are you?" The girl stood up and looked up glaring at Fuuma. She was a little shorter than Seishirou, but compared to Fuuma she looked like a midget. "Are you like his secret lover or something?" At this Fuuma laughed.  
"Yeah, that's probably what I am. Actually, I'm his brother and you must be the annoying girl that forced him into a relationship all those years ago."  
"Yes, I'm Emerald, but I didn't force him and I am not annoying. Either way, there's no way you can be his brother, your robes are for Hufflepuff house. Sakurazuka bloodlines are all Slytherins."  
Fuuma rolled his brown eyes. "Well this one is a Hufflepuff, besides I don't live with our dear mother, I live with our father and I have my father's last name, Monou." At this her eyes widened.  
"YOU'RE ONE OF THE BOYS THAT WAS WITH SEISHIROU WHEN HE TOOK DOWN FEI WANG REED, IT WAS ALL OVER THE DAILY PROPHET."  
"Yeah, I was meaning you should know I'm capable of hexing you, I’m the one that cracked the asschin with a bat."  
"THERE YOU TWO ARE! YOU'RE HORRIBLE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HELP US CARRY OUR THINGS!" Behind Hokuto were her two younger brothers carrying several packages.  
"You hang out with a Gryffindor girl Seishirou? Now you're really bringing our house shame. I just may have to date your younger brother now!"  
What happened next happened very fast as Hokuto found herself laden with more packages and within moments Kamui was standing in front of Fuuma. He was about the same height as Emerald. "Sorry but you won't be able to date Fuuma, he's taken."  
Her eyes scanned Kamui's robes. "Ah, a Slytherin, and you act the part well." Kamui's violet eyes narrowed.  
"Um, Kamui? Please don't start a fight."  
"And who’s this?"  
"Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself! Subaru Sumeragi!"  
"Hufflepuff and prefect I see. You're awfully cute, maybe I could make an exception about not dating nerdy Hufflepuffs."  
Subaru's green eyes widened as he backed up and ended stumbling backwards. He landed safely in Seishirou's arms. "He's also my fiancé Emerald, so back off. They're still all underage and bound by the underage wizard magic law. I, however, am not. So I'll ask once. Step away from Subaru."  
"I never pegged you for being into men, Seishirou."  
"I'm not." Subaru's face faltered, then why was Seishirou with him? "I'm not into women either though, I'm into Subaru and Subaru alone."  
"OHOHOHOHOHO, ONE COULD SAY YOU'RE SUBARU-SEXUAL SEISHIROU!"  
"HOKUTO!" Subaru blushed and hide into his fiancé's chest.  
Emerald had taken off crying, resulting in Fuuma muttering a good riddance before placing a hand on Kamui's shoulder. "Now, shall we finish our shopping if we're to enjoy the remainder of our summer vacation in peace?"  Everyone agreed and started to walk to get the rest of the supplies on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: don't worry Emerald's annoying ass won't show up much if again at all.  
> Emerald's code name according to my lovely beta is the wicked witch of the west


	20. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break from Hogwarts and Kamui and Fuuma and their brothers decide to have a little bit of fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE LEMON so yeah youve been warned

Chapter 16

Summer vacation had been in swing for a few weeks now. Fuuma came downstairs to a surprise. His older brother and Subaru were there. "What are you doing here?"  
"Letting father meet my fiancé of course."  
"Dad's not here Seishirou, he won't be back until tonight. Surely you knew that?"  
"Um, yes we did but Sei-kun insisted."  
Fuuma met his brother's gaze and took it to mean one thing, he wanted to be alone and intimate with his partner and Subaru's grandmother was most likely home and their mother was probably home. "Fine whatever, I'll take a walk to see Kamui. And Seishirou?"  
"Hmm?"  
"NOT IN MY BEDROOM!"   
Fuuma closed the door behind him and started to walk up the street to Kamui's house. It was a muggy sort of day. Fuuma shoved his hands in his shorts’ pockets as he walked. Finally arriving at his destination, he raised his hand and knocked.   
Kamui came running down the stairs to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone so it could be someone from his dad's work or one of their Muggle neighbors bringing him something to eat since his father was away a lot. The last person he expected  to see was Fuuma.  
"Fuuma? What are you doing here?"  
Fuuma didn't say anything, just captured Kamui's lips in a kiss. The smaller boy reached up and tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. When they pulled away, once again Kamui was like a doll in Fuuma's embrace.  
"I wanted to come and see you, is that a problem?"  
Kamui shook his head no. "Would you like to come inside?"  
"I'd love to." Fuuma followed Kamui inside. "This house seems too big for you and your dad Kamui."  
"I know, sometimes Subaru and Hokuto spend the night here. Dad's also thinking of remarrying. Subaru didn't take to well to the news, he took off to see your brother post-haste."  
"Where is your dad Kamui?"  
"Out in the garden fighting with the gnomes, bad infestation this year. Would you like to come into my bedroom?"  
"That'd be great Kamui." He followed his boyfriend upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as Kamui had closed the door Fuuma flopped onto his bed. "Well come on Kamui, I don't bite unless you ask me too."  
Kamui flushed red before joining Fuuma on the bed. Fuuma ran his hand down Kamui's face. "So beautiful."  
"Fuuma..."  
They leaned in and let their lips join together. It started out innocent enough, but Fuuma made the move to deepen it and Kamui let him. Just as he let Fuuma pull him on top of him. Kamui suppressed a moan as their hips rubbed against each other.  
He felt his boyfriend's large hands go under his t-shirt and massage his back as their tongues began their familiar dance. The two of them had done various intimate things together before, in fact they had done everything except sex. Every time they had come close, Kamui had shied away. He wanted to make sure him and Fuuma shared a bond first. He was certain of that bond now.  
He pulled away and looked down at Fuuma with lust lidded eyes. "Fuuma..?"  
"Yes Kamui?"  
"I want you to take me."  
He received a smile in return. "I was hoping you say that." He reached into his pocket and produced a small bottle of lubricant.  
Kamui blushed slightly. "I--diot, you had this planned from the moment you came over here didn't you?"  
"Perhaps, but one must come prepared yes?"   
"I suppose so."  
~#~  
"You're crying Kamui..."  
"I am not, I'm fine, don't worry about me." He dug his finger tips into the taller male's shoulders as he slowly moved down.  
They had decided on this position due to their size difference. Kamui's eyes were squeezed shut as he moved down slowly before going back up. Once his body relaxed, the two of them found a steady and moderate pace. Kamui's hands remained on Fuuma's strong shoulders. One of Fuuma's hands was on Kamui's waist, the other was in-between them, stroking the smaller male in time with his movements.  
"I-I---"   
"So do it..."  
Kamui let himself go with his boyfriend releasing a few moments later. The smaller boy collapsed into his boyfriend's body not caring about the mess they both were. They disjoined their bodies and Kamui rolled off of Fuuma.  
"Well at least now I know what the big deal is, that was a high that I've never experienced."  
"Even when you're like fifty feet in the air playing Quidditch?"  
"That was definitely a better feeling than playing Quidditch, I was with you."  
Kamui flushed pink before kissing his partner on the nose.  
"Let's take a quick shower and get dressed before my dad comes in."  
~#~  
A/N: these events take place at the same time as Fuuma's and Kamui's scene ;]  
Laying in the bed in the unused guest room of his father's house, Seishirou ran his tongue over Subaru's exposed chest.  
"S--Sei-kun..." His fiancé was hell bent on teasing him. His tongue licking over his chest, his hands touching everywhere but where Subaru needed it. "You're such a tease Sei-AHH!"  
He hadn't expected to have his semi-erect shaft taken into his lover's mouth. Subaru felt his eyes roll to back of his head as his beloved continued to suck on his erect member. Just when he felt close to his release, Seishirou stopped. Subaru cracked an eye open to look at his fiancé.  Seishirou was smiling, half teasing, half loving.  
"Can't let you have all the fun can we my Subaru?" Subaru shook his head, unable to find his voice. "I think it's time for phase two of our eternal bond magic spell."  
Subaru's face flushed red. "Seishirou…do you mean?"  
"I do, Subaru, I want you to take me."  
Subaru flushed a darker red. "B--bu--but I----" A kiss was pressed to his lips.  
"You'll be fine, I'll help you."  
They slowly began undressing each other, Subaru's hands shaking the whole time.  
"Subaru, it's alright, we've done this before and done other things in-between, remember?"  
"Yes, but you were always leading, I don't want to hurt you."  
“You won't. I'm always prepared, Subaru."  
Subaru blushed more as the remainder of their clothes were discarded. "Um. Lie down please."  
His fiancé did as he was told and it made Subaru's heart flutter. Seishirou had a habit of not listening to anyone (hence why he never made prefect or head boy) but he listened to Subaru.  
Subaru desperately tried to remember everything Seishirou had done on New Year’s. His hand shaking, he poured the lotion into his hand. "I'm sorry..."  
"Stop apologizing, I'll be fine." No matter what he said, when Subaru started to prepare him, he gasped. He had his eyes shut, as Subaru had back on New Year’s.  
After a while, he locked that intense amber gaze on Subaru's. He just nodded his head and Subaru knew what it meant. Pausing briefly to lubricate his own shaft he locked his emerald eyes on his partner’s. He was still shaking.  
"It's alright, Subaru." Subaru bit his lip to stop himself from apologizing again as he pushed his hips forward.  
A soft noise out of his fiancé's mouth. Closer observation showed the older male was biting down on his lip. Subaru leaned down and kissed his lover.  
"A--A--re you a--lright..Sei-kun?" A hand linked with one of Subaru's.  
"I'm fine...just…don't go…so…slow.."  Subaru blushed and slowly started to pick up his pace.  
Once they fell into a rhythm, both of them started to enjoy themselves more. The pain and embarrassment were long forgotten. What made Subaru lose control though, was the sight of his lover stroking himself in time with each thrust of Subaru's hips. Witnessing that caused him to let his body move of its own accord. The room smelt of sex and sweat from their love making and Subaru was glad no one else was home, they weren't exactly being quiet.    
He could feel release coming but he was determined to get Seishirou to release first. No matter what they did, he was always the first one coming, Seishirou would follow in a not so distant second. Each forward thrust of his hips sent him further in. Finally he hit the spot he was looking for. He felt his lover constrict around him and he knew for certain this time he heard his name as his partner let go and went into orgasmic bliss. Subaru himself followed soon after.   
Making sure to withdraw his softening erection out first, he let himself collapse on top of Seishirou. He could hear their breaths, both loud and panting hard. He heard a brief pause as he felt Seishirou's lips touch his sweat drenched forehead. Subaru held the older male lightly.  
"Su-baru?" Subaru nuzzled to let him know he had heard his name. "I love you."  
A weak smile formed on Subaru's lips. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alone together came on as I finished and just FEELS NEXT CHAPTER IS AN OMAKE!  
> And yes Fuuma and Sei-chan are perverts >w


	21. Omake 4 Kamui finding out who Fuuma's Brother is and The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's known for awhile that his best friend had an older brother and now as they journey to Hogwarts for the first time,he's going to meet him.

Omake 4 Kamui finding out Seishirou is Fuuma's big brother/Sorting

Kamui (with Fuuma's help) had loaded his trunk into the train.  
"LET'S GO KAMUI, WE NEED TO GET ON BOARD!"  
"Fuuma, I'd like you to meet my elder twin sister, Hokuto."  
"Ah, a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman."  
"WOO! Kamui is this the boy you mentioned in your letters? He's quite charming!"  
"Hokuto! Stop your teasing, help me find Subaru."  
"Is Subaru your other brother?"  
"Yes, and he has a habit of getting trouble." Kamui pulled Hokuto towards the entrance to the train. "I'll see you later Fuuma."  
"Maybe you and your little sweetie will be sorted into the same house."  
"Hokuto! Stop! Fuuma and I are JUST FRIENDS!"  
"Friends, okay, Subaru said he was going to look for a friend he made."  
Hokuto and Kamui were peaking in compartments looking for their twin. They finally saw him, with a third year boy who had his hand on Subaru's shoulder. Subaru was letting him (despite being bright red).  
"SUBARU, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
"Oh, hi, Kamui."  
"WOO SUBARU! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D BE THE FIRST TO FALL IN LOVE!"  
"HOKUTO!" The boy's blush grew deeper.  
"Ah, Subaru, are these the twins you told me about?" Subaru nodded. "Pleasure to meet you both."  
"SAME TO YOU! I'm Hokuto Sumeragi! I’m the oldest! This irritable creature next to me is Kamui Shirou, he lives with our father so his name is different."  
The older teen bowed slightly. "Pleausure, I'm Seishirou Sakurazuka, I'll be starting my third year at Hogwarts. I hope you three will have a lovely sorting, I must find my brother, he's starting his first year too. See if I can convince him that the sorting is a test of skill." As the elder boy closed the compartment door Kamui locked eyes with Subaru.  
"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! Hanging with someone like that?!" "He's nice, he was telling me about Hogwarts."  
"THE GUY’S A CREEP SUBARU! HE WAS ALL OVER YOU! YOU KNOW, I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND."  
Kamui opened the door of their compartment and started to see if he could track down the creep. He found him, talking to Fuuma. He slid the door open.  
"Oh hello Kamui, what’s going on?"  
"Shut up Fuuma." Kamui turned his attention. "FIRST YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY BROTHER AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND!?"  
A smirk from Seishirou. "I'm doing exactly as I said I was going to do."  
Those words sunk into Kamui's head .Seishirou had said he was going to find his brother…Fuuma had said he had an older brother that didn't live with him. "Fuuma…is he?"  
"Is he my brother? Yep. Hard to believe, I'm so much better looking."  
"Yeah ,sure you are, I bet I can get a relationship before you."  
"You're on, older brother."  
Kamui took off out of the compartment and ran back to his twins.  
~#~  
"Monou, Fuuma."  
Kamui watched as his friend walk up to the sorting hat. Kamui wondered if Fuuma would be placed in Slytherin house like his elder brother.  
A brief pause before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Kamui looked hopeful, maybe that meant Fuuma wasn't doomed to follow his brother's dark path. He saw Fuuma talking to a dark haired boy across from him.  
"Shirou, Kamui." Kamui walked over to the stool and let the hat be placed over his head.  
The hat talked for awhile in his head before it called out to the Hall. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Kamui looked crest fallen. He walked over to the Slytherin table and found himself sitting next to Seishirou. "Welcome to Slytherin house, Kamui."  
"Shut up, I'm nothing like you."  
He's a bit scary isn't he?" Kamui turned and was looking into a pair of friendly blue eyes. "He's not AS bad as Fei down there at the end, he's just a bit creepy, no one knows why, he used to be amusing and nice, then when he came back from Christmas break it was like he was a new person."  
"Sumeragi, Hokuto." Hokuto walked up to the stool with her chest thrown out proudly. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Kamui cursed, there goes his big sister helping through the next few years of hell.   
"Sumeragi, Subaru." Subaru walked up, his knees slightly shaking as the hat draped over his head. "HUFFLEPUFF."  
Subaru walked over to the table and ended up sitting next to Fuuma.  
Well this sucks. Kamui thought to himself. I'm stuck over here with the guy that was all over Subaru, and Subaru's over with my supposed best friend. Welcome to Hell.


	22. Omake 5 Subaru meeting Seishirou's mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru meets his future mother-in-law...which leads to disaster

Omake 5 Subaru meeting his future mother in law  
(takes place before the meeting with the wicked witch of the west)

Summer vacation’s end was drawing closer and Subaru decided to see if Seishirou wanted to go to out to Diagon Alley with him to get their school things, even though Seishirou himself had no use for them. He raised he hand and knocked. He rocked back and forth on his feet. When the door opened, instead of looking into the sweet face of his fiancé, he was looking at a woman. She had long dark hair and the same amber eyes. Seishirou's mother. Subaru bowed his head lightly.  
"Hello, my name's Subaru Sumeragi and I'm looking for Seishirou."  
She didn't say anything but beckoned the boy inside. "He'll be down in a minute, I take it you know him from school?"  
"Um, yes."  
Seishirou came down the stairs in only a pair of pajama bottoms. "Subaru! What are you doing here?"  
"Wanted to see if you wanted to join us shopping?" He smiled meekly.  
"I'd love to. Just let me get dressed."  
"Seishirou."  
He froze briefly. "Yes mother?"  
"Aren't you going to tell me who he is? Or did you forget about your poor mother?"  
"I wish I could." He muttered under his breath before turning. "Maybe if you paid attention you'd realize that he's my fiancé."  
"I see. Go get dressed, I want a little conversation with the person that managed to steal my son's heart."   
~#~  
"How old are you?"  
"Sixteen madam."  
"What house are you in?"  
"Hufflepuff."  
"So you must be like his late sister, a goody-goody that puts others before themselves."  
Subaru didn't know how to respond, he played with the hem of his shirt.  
"Better than only thinking of one self." Seishirou was leaning against the door frame.  
"What are you implying?"  
"I'm not implying anything mother, I'm stating the truth, you killed Kotori because she would ruin your reputation as the greatest witch of Slytherin house."  
She stood up from her seat and barely came to her son's shoulder. "And you! You could've had that! You were top in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and in Slytherin! You choose instead to go for the Ministry and date a Hufflepuff."  
Seishirou shrugged. "I'm half your age and my life's going better, at least my partner doesn't hate me. But dad walked out on you a long time ago, didn't he mother?"  
She drew her wand and so did he. "I'm not the little twelve year old that was bound by underage magic mother, I'm a full-fledged wizard now."  
Subaru felt helpless, he couldn't do anything to stop it and it was all his fault.  
"Hey! Seishirou! Subaru! You two in there  rocking the casbah again?"  
Subaru flushed a deep red.  
"How on earth did you get into my house?"  
"I still have a key but it was unlocked, mother."  
The last word came out so bitter that Subaru decided if he hadn’t seen Fuuma say it, he would never believe it was him.  
"We're more than ready Fuuma." Seishirou stored his wand in his robes before walking over to Subaru's side.  
"You're Fuuma, but you're so tall."  
"I grew up mother, maybe if you gave a damn about your sons you would’ve known me." He followed his brother's lead as they walked out. "Seishirou, you need to come over with me and dad, I'm sure he'd allow it. The woman's a psycho."  
"Mmm," Seishirou took Subaru's hand as they walked. "Sorry you had to meet her."   
Subaru gave him a smile. "It's okay, you're not her and besides, you met my father and grandmother."  
"They're not like her though."  
"Neither are you."  
"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?! AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I GET KAMUI, JEEZ."  
Amused laughter from Seishirou as he chose instead to wrap an arm around Subaru's waist as they went to pick up Kamui and  Hokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THEIR MOTHER IN THIS IS SUCH A BITCH


	23. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year at Hogwarts is underway. Kurogane has to deal with his seventh year and trying to maintain Hufflepuff's championship without Fay for stress relief. Fuuma's dealing with the new work load of being in sixth year and Subaru's learning that being away from your fiancee really does suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: needless to say it’s been awhile (not much just October. Warning now OOCness somewhat on Subaru's part and ANGST)

Rain was falling outside of Hogwarts, but no amount of rain outside could match the storm inside the Hufflepuff common room. Kurogane was fuming about how bad Quidditch tryouts had gone. Fuuma had kicked the trash can across the room in frustration over his N.E.W.T level Transfiguration homework. Yukito seemed to be the only one out of their "group" in a level headed mood. Even Subaru was in a bad mood. He had snapped at a second year earlier for being too loud during his study time.  
Yukito sighed, he knew what was bothering most of his friends. For Kurogane, he had a reputation to uphold in his last year of Hogwarts and as the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team to hold onto the Quidditch cup. Plus he wouldn't admit it, but he missed Fay. They had only been back for about five weeks now and it was oddly quiet at breakfast without Fay coming over and latching himself onto Kurogane and calling him this name and that name.  
Fuuma's frustration wasn't love related, unless the guy had a relationship with the trashcan and just wasn't telling anyone. He was more or less frustrated at his homework. Twice he cursed his Transfiguration professor and Yukito had lost track of how many times he had cursed his Potions professor about the 2 feet long essay.  
"I DREAD SEVENTH YEAR! I'M DROPPING OUT! SCREW IT!" The sound of a shoe coming in contact with metal trash can was heard and once again the thing went flying over to the other corner of the common room, making several first years stare. "WHAT!? YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET TO YOUR SIXTH YEAR! IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES WHEN YOU FIRST START BUT THEN IT GETS WORSE!"  
As for Subaru his bad mood was obvious. He had come back from prefect patrol to see Fuuma and Kamui saying a lengthy goodnight. He had been in a bad mood ever since. Finally he put down his quill, stuffed his books and parchment in his bag, and retreated to his dorm. He fell onto his bed and tried not cry. Too late. "Sei-kun…." The tears spilled down his face as his mind thought back to the night before September 1st.  
~#~  
The two of them were laying in bed together after another night of love making. Subaru was nuzzled against Seishirou's chest, drawing little circles on his fiancé's skin with his finger.  
"I don't want to leave tomorrow Sei-kun."  
The arm around him tightened. "You'll be fine without me there, I know you can take care of yourself."  
"That's not the issue! I'm not going to be able to see you for almost three months!"  
"You will be fine Subaru, you don't know it but ask anyone, you're such a strong person." He captured the younger boy’s lips in a kiss. The kiss tasted of tears as Subaru was crying.  
"Subaru."  
When they pulled away he ran his thumb over Subaru's eyes, wiping the tears away. "It won't be three months anyways, there's always Hogsmeade, can't let anyone else try to pick you up now can I?" At this Subaru actually smiled.  
"Except no one but you can have me, I belong to you, Seishirou." He pulled the other boy's face into a kiss and once again their bodies began that ancient dance.  
~#~  
The first Hogsmeade visit was Halloween, how was he going to last until then? He supposed he could busy himself with his school work. He got a pang in his chest for how sour he had been. He was just glad most of his friends seemed to be pretty sour too. Sitting up he began to write a letter or two. One to his grandmother and one to his fiancé.   
Grandmother,  
Term is nice so far. The N.E.W.T level classes are challenging but nothing I can't handle. Hokuto's depressed that there's no ball so she can't dress me up in one of her dress robes. I already promised I'd let her design everyone's dress robes for my wedding. Hope to see you during Christmas, although count on seeing Seishirou as well. Please try to accept us and that I love him. Wishing you the best,  
Subaru  
He stretched after finishing his letter to his grandmother. Picking up his quill again he started one to Seishirou.   
Sei-kun,  
The first Hogsmeade weekend is Halloween, I'll meet you at our spot. We can talk about more things then. However I was sort of irritable today to Kamui, and I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I told you I'd be lost without you. See you very soon and love you  
Subaru SS.  
  Subaru blushed as he added the extra 'S', hinting on his future wedding. It made him feel better and he decided to go to bed early. With the way his mind was thinking, there would be no way he could concentrate on his remaining homework. He would do it during his break tomorrow.


	24. Omake 6 Subaru admitting to Hokuto that he's love with Seishirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto notices her twin is distracted and demands to know why

"Subaru!" Said teenager jumped.  
"Are you listening to me Subaru?"  
"Oh! No, I'm sorry, Hokuto! I was just thinking! We start our fifth year this year and that's a lot of stress you know. Plus Professor Reed made me prefect, can you believe that?"  
"Of course I can, you work hard and are level headed, although as of late you haven't been so level headed what are you thinking about?"  
Subaru looked at her, a blush evident on his cheeks. "Don't tell Kamui okay?"  
"Kamui's not here Subaru, we won't see him until September first."  
The blush grew deeper. "Well I was um, I..."  
"OUT WITH IT SUBARU!"  
"I was thinking of Seishirou…"  
"What about Sei-chan?"  
"Everything! I can't get him out of my head!  The sound of his voice, the way he casually holds his wand, the way he puts his arm around me, the way he says my name, EVERYTHING!"  
To Subaru's horror, Hokuto was laughing. "Took you long enough Subaru! You're in love with him!"  
"….EH?!"  
"Subaru, I've seen the way you look at him. I have for the past year or so. In fact, you almost didn't want to let him go when we came home for summer vacation. So you need to tell him!"  
"I can't…"  
"Well why the bloody hell not?"  
"Because, Seishirou is, Seishirou is, he's perfect. He's tall, dark and handsome. He's confident and he doesn't let people walk all over him. He wouldn't want someone like me."  
At this Hokuto crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it at her brother. "SUBARU WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING YOURSELF DOWN?!"  
"It's true Hokuto! Seishirou can protect the people he cares for. Like Fuuma..."  
"And like you."  
"Eh?!"  
"You can't be that dense Subaru! How many times has he swept in to your rescue? When the Snake-Bats teased you he always came in to defend you. He's held you when you've cried. Jeez Subaru!"  
Subaru's face was crimson by now, as usual, his sister was right. "...Still he wouldn't want someone like me…."  
"Don't make me throw something at you again. Term starts in two weeks. When we get back you're going to tell him how you feel! Would you rather some pretty girl snatch him from you?" Subaru shook his head.  
"Then it's settled, don't worry about our brother, leave him to me."  
"Thank you Hokuto."  
She hugged her baby brother. "What are big sisters for?"


	25. Omake 7 Subaru's twins finding out what he did on new year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth about what Subaru and Seishirou did on new year's comes spilling out on the train ride back to Hogwarts after Christmas break.

After Subaru had finished his prefect patrol, he flopped into the compartment he shared with his twins, his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's brother.  
"Are you hungry Subaru? With my little brother's and your sister's appetite we've got plenty."  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
"YOU NEVER EAT SUBARU! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO FRAIL LOOKING! SEISHIROU, IF YOU EVER MARRY MY BROTHER YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT HOW HE EATS!" Subaru turned bright red at Hokuto's comment.  
"Speaking of the two of you, spill, what happened at your little slumber party? Subaru's not talking, but no way did NOTHING happen between you two!"  
If Subaru was capable of it, he would of disappeared on the spot.  
"Ah, who’s to say what happened."  
"Sei-kun…"  
"SEE, PROOF! HE'S NEVER CALLED YOU THAT BEFORE! Subaru, Sei-chan...did the two of you….sleep together?"  
Subaru turned and hid his face. Seishirou on the other hand had a smile on his face.  
"SUBARU YOU DIDN'T!"  
Fuuma smirked at Kamui's outburst. "Judging by their reactions, I'd say yes. Isn't that right, big brother?"  
"Maybe." His arm tightened around Subaru, whose face hot enough to fry an egg on.  
"YOU! YOU! YOU AND SUBARU! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"  
"Now now, let’s not turn into a vicious killing machine, he is my only brother."  
"SUBARU! WE MUST CELEBRATE YOU LOSING YOUR INNOCENCE TO SEI-CHAN! NEXT HOGSMEADE WEEKEND I'LL TREAT YOU BOTH TO ANYTHING YOU LIKE!"   
Subaru groaned. "Please for heaven's sake SHUT UP!" The boys face was as red as the red on Hokuto's robes.  
"Oh my Subaru, you're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
"SEI-KUN!"  
"Well then Kamui, when's our turn?" Kamui's face was rapidly becoming the same shade as Subaru's.  
Laughter rang throughout the compartment as Subaru hid his face again and Kamui started to make moves to knock Fuuma's glasses off his face.


	26. Omake 8 Promises and Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback in which we learn more about Seishirou's mysterious and dark past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this takes place the year before the fic begins*

It was raining this particular December night. Although neighbors debated if the storm outside was as loud as the one from the Sakurazuka house. Finally the teenage boy had enough. He just wanted a quiet night to do his damn homework, this was his first year as a N.E.W.T student and his mother refused to give him peace and quiet until he proved he could duel properly.  
Refusing point blank to duel his mother, he stormed into his bedroom and started throwing all of his possessions into his school trunk. Books, quills, robes. The wand remained in his hand, having just turned seventeen last month, he was allowed to use magic of his own free will now. The trunk made a thumping noise as he dragged it down the stairs.  
"Where on earth do you think you're going?"  
"Away from here so I can get my work done if you don't mind." Without another word he stormed out of house into the pouring rain and started to walk. He couldn't wait until he passed his apparition test, the walk he had ahead of him was a long one.  
~#~  
"I don't see why we need a babysitter! We are a fourteen year old witch and wizard!"  
"Hokuto, you know we can't use our magic outside of school, so let's finish our homework before Kamui and Fuuma get here to play chess."  
"You're no fun Subaru!" The arguing siblings were brought out of it by a knock on the door.  
"YAY, NO MORE HOMEWORK FOR THE NIGHT! I'LL GET IT!"  
Subaru rolled his eyes at his sister. The only good out of this was seeing Kamui, they hadn't seen their brother since they left for Christmas break last week. Hokuto opened the door but wasn't staring at her brother and friend.  
"Seishirou? What on earth are you doing here?"  
"Don't ask, just let me in."  
Subaru came peaking into the room. "Seishirou! You're soaking wet!"  
"Yes he is Subaru, go get a towel, I'm going to make tea, he's half frozen."  
Subaru came out and wrapped a big blue fluffy towel around Seishirou before sitting next to his friend. "Why don't you make steam come out of your wand to warm up?"  
"He probably can't Subaru, he's too cold to concentrate." Hokuto handed Subaru the tea cup and got up to head for the door again. "You stay with him, not that you mind, right, Subaru?"  
Subaru flushed pink before dipping a spoon in the tea cup and pressing it to Seishirou's lips. "We--we need to get you warm before you get hypothermia."  
~#~  
"Thanks for the ride Mr. Monou."  
"It's no problem Kamui, Fuuma was coming too so why not bring you both?" He walked both boys to the door and knocked.  
"Hello da- Mr. Monou! Hi!" Hokuto forced a smile.  
"Hello Hokuto."  
Hokuto wasn't able to get the words out, she was worried for her friend.  
"Where's Grandmother Hokuto?" Kamui asked as he hung his coat up in the closet, Fuuma following suit.  
It was Fuuma that saw it first, leaving Kamui's question unanswered. "DAD GET IN HERE! QUICK!"  
His father came inside and saw his oldest son sitting on the couch bundled up and still shivering. Pulling his wand out he pointed it at his son as hot air blew from it drying the teenager off. "Seishirou, did you walk here from mom's house?"  
A nod as the shivers calmed down.  
"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S OVER AN HOURS WALK!"  
"If I weren't so tired Fuuma, I'd kick you."  
"He should be fine, although I think I'll have a word with his mother, Fuuma, I want you to stay the night, along with your brother."  
"That's fine dad, I don't mind."  
"Take care of my son, he's much too stubborn for his own good." Said teen had since laid his head in Subaru's lap causing the younger teen to blush.  
Once again Hokuto got up and reappeared with a blanket. "He may be dry but he's bound to still be cold, you two can stay like that."  
~#~  
It had been about two hours since Kamui had gotten there and he was shooting glares at the couch. Subaru had since dozed off, his hand in Seishirou's hair and Seishirou's head still in his lap.  
"Stop it Kamui, leave them be." Hokuto turned instead to Fuuma."I thought your dad hated your brother."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because he doesn't live with you where he could get some peace of mind."  
"I'm not sure myself, but dad says it's because Seishirou always keeps his promises."  
~#~  
It was August 31st and Seishirou stood proudly in his room looking at himself in his Hogwarts uniform. His mother had taken Fuuma to the doctor’s as the boy had come down with a cold. That left him alone with his father and sister.  
His door squeaked open and Kotori padded in. "YOU CAN’T LEAVE BIG BROTHER!" She latched herself to her older brother who patted her head.  
"I'll be back Kotori, but I need to go to Hogwarts to learn to become a great wizard."  
"YOU'RE ALREADY A GREAT WIZARD! YOU CAN DO THINGS FUUMA AND I CAN’T!"  
"I still need to go to school, but I'll come back home."  
"Promise me then, that until you graduate from Hogwarts, you'll always come back to this place! I know once you graduate you'll get a job and get married and have a family but until then promise!" The six year old girl held her pinkie finger up to her brother who took it into his own pinkie.  
"I promise Kotori, that until I graduate, I won't leave here, no matter what."  
Unknown to the two children, their father had heard the whole thing, and that's why he didn't take Seishirou with him the night his daughter was killed. He couldn't wait for the day his son graduated, just to be out of the demon's nest.


	27. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions are always bittersweet

Chapter 18

Halloween at Hogwarts was always fascinating, more so to the first years than the upperclassmen though. Today was also a Hogsmeade visit, meaning some people could get out and see Hogwarts alumni. Most people were in the great hall getting ready to leave. Doumeki and Watanuki, holding hands, Touya and Yukito mimicking their actions.  
Kamui was headed towards the Hufflepuff common to pick up his boyfriend. He had passed Kurogane on his way here and he told Kamui that last he'd known Fuuma was still in the common room. So Kamui went there and waited for Fuuma to emerge.  
~#~  
"Subaru! Will you please help me?" Subaru raised an eyebrow as he looked at the situation Fuuma was in; the trashcan he loved to boot around was now stuck to his foot.  
"You have a wand, you can do it yourself." Despite the man being his future brother-in-law and Subaru appreciating the bond he had with Fuuma, he couldn't be bothered. He was in a rush to get to Hogsmeade.  
"I'VE TRIED, IT WONT COME OFF!"  
Subaru rolled his green eyes before pointing his wand at the trash can and shattering it.  He then pointed his wand at the shattered remains. "Reparo."  
There was a swish of a black cloak as he exited the common room.  
"Subaru!" He ran smack into his twin.  
"Hello Kamui."  
"Is Fuuma in there?" Instantly, Kamui almost regretted asking, his brother's eyes turned cooler.  
"Yes, he is, now if you don't mind." He pushed past Kamui and walked towards the great hall.  
Fuuma came up a minute later. "Guess I can't make him laugh, no matter how hard I've tried, he won't smile like my brother can get him too."  
Kamui sighed as he went into Fuuma's embrace. "He really loves him, doesn't he Fuuma?"  
"One would hope so, there is an engagement ring on his finger."  
"He'll be in a better mood after Hogsmeade, let's go."  
~#   
He was walking through the crowded streets. He saw Watanuki and Doumeki heading towards the post office, Fay had leapt into Kurogane's arms kissing him (much to the younger teen’s dismay) before dragging him over to Honeydukes where Yuui and Syaoron were. Touya and Yukito were in the three broomsticks. Kamui and Fuuma were bound for the joke shop. Subaru didn't care, he was headed to the far corner of Hogsmeade that lead to Shrieking Shack.  
Finally he was able to see the black robed figure and he broke out into a run. "Subaru...oof" Subaru had leapt into the older teen's arms and clung onto him, arms wrapped around him in return.  
"I missed you too, my life has been incredibly dull without your smile to brighten it up."  
Subaru looked up the tears leaving his eyes and he slowly stretched up to kiss Seishirou. A soft chuckle as Seishirou leaned down to meet him halfway. As soon as their lips touched, Subaru melted right there. It had been so long since he had last tasted the other man's lips. Lips parted as the kiss intensified in passion, a moan or two lost inside each other. When they broke apart, Subaru kept his hands on Seishirou's face, holding him against his forehead.  
"Please, stay like this for a bit." Arms went to his waist, a silent answer of ‘as long as you want’.  
Subaru noticed how different Seishirou seemed to be. He was taller, that was sure, no matter how much Subaru grew, he never caught up, his grip felt stronger and overall he seemed to be less stressed. Perhaps that was from being away from his crazy mother at last. Some things still hadn't changed, he was still handsome and could still turn Subaru to goo with his kisses and touches.  
"Shall we head towards our date, Subaru?" Subaru nodded, holding Seishirou's hand in his own.   
They stepped into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and got a bunch of aw’s from people. Subaru blushed before they sat at their usual table. A few people made the typical "fag" comment, but for once, Subaru ignored it.  
"If this is a dream don't wake me up." Another one of his trademark laughs.  
"It's no dream Subaru." He leaned over the table and kissed his fiancé. Subaru responded to the kiss, something he wouldn't have  normally done if he seen the man on a regular basis. Their tea had arrived while they were kissing, causing Subaru to flush.  
"Sei-kun?"  
"What is it?"  
"I need a favor from you and I'm sorry in advance because it will be a burden." A raised eyebrow as he looked at Subaru.  
"After we get married and I graduate, I want you to promise me we'll work on having a baby."  
The younger males face was bright red, but this came as no surprise to Seishirou. He knew how embarrassed Subaru could become and he also knew how much Subaru wanted a family. He paused for moment before placing his hand on top of Subaru's.  
"I promise."  
"Seal it." Again he leaned over and kissed Subaru. As they pulled away he whispered into Subaru's ear. "I always keep my promises."


	28. Omake 9 Beach Time Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEACH PARTY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes place in the summer before the triplets’ sixth year*

"OHOHOHOHO, THIS WAS SUCH A WONDERFUL IDEA! ALL THESE PRETTY BOYS IN JUST SWIM TRUNKS! AND OF COURSE ME AND TOMOYO HERE TO CAPTURE IT ON FILM!"  
Except not all the boys were walking around shirtless. Well, only one of them wasn't and Hokuto glared down at the lithe frame that was her baby brother. "SUBARU! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING A T-SHIRT! OFF WITH IT!"  
"WAHH! HOKUTO!"  
It was quite an epic wrestling match, her trying to struggle the shirt off her little brother and him squirming to get away. Eventually they ended up with a splash in the ocean.  
Hokuto raised up proudly. "Well I got his shirt wet anyways!"  
Subaru felt himself being lifted out of the water. "Going for a swim without me, Subaru?" He leaned his head against a familiar chest.  
"Saved like a true damsel in distress, Subaru!" He flushed bright red.  
"HOKUTO!"  
"Sei-chan! He refuses to take that ridiculous shirt off, MUCH LIKE YOU HAVE THOSE RIDICULOUS GLASSES ON!"  
"Now now Hokuto, you know how shy Subaru is with his body."  
Before Hokuto could interject the comment Subaru knew was coming, he peeled his wet shirt off. He looked up sheepishly at his fiancé's sunglasses clad eyes. Reaching up he gently pulled them off. "Now that’s better."  
"For the record, my glasses aren't ridiculous, at least they block out the sun a bit, and I DON'T WEAR THEM ALL THE TIME!"  
"HEY! MY GLASSES ARE COOL, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ORANGE COLORED GLASSES!--"  
"I fail to see why I would WANT them." Fuuma made a pouty face at Kamui. "Don't look at me like that, I think they're stupid."  
"Finally, something Kamui and I agree on." Seishirou's arm gripped Subaru tighter.  
"More like the ONLY thing we agree on."  
~#~  
Later in the day they settled in for a game of beach volleyball, except for Tomoyo who was filming. Hokuto was trying to sort out the teams. Having six Quidditch players present, she wanted to make sure it was balanced.  
When the game began she realized she shouldn't have put Watanuki and Doumeki on opposite teams, or Seishirou and Fuuma for that matter. Of course she allowed her brothers to be with their respective partners, but that wasn't the problem. Whenever Doumeki made a save or Watanuki missed it, Watanuki ranted about it for about twenty minutes, until he was threatened by one of the older teens to have his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. Fuuma and Seishirou were entirely different, and for someone that never played Quidditch or seemed to play any sport for that matter, Seishirou was well, good. There was one time where it seemed to be a one on one match between him and his younger brother, each time the ball coming in faster than the last. Finally a tricky curve on Fuuma's part sent it flying towards Fay who panicked and pulled his wand out and raised the ball in the air.  
"KURO-RIN! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" At that everyone laughed and decided to give it a rest before the sibling rivalry got out of hand.  
"Sei-chan, where'd you learn to be that athletic!" A soft laugh.  
"I have my ways, I was in dueling club you know."  
"Well I approve of it! Subaru needs all the protection he can get!."  
~#~  
Most of the couples had retreated to their own devices, but Hokuto and Tomoyo were going around snapping pictures. Or trying too. When they tried getting one of Kurogane and Fay, Kurogane put his hand in front of the lenses.  
"YOU'RE NO FUN KUROGANE!"  
"We don't need some stupid wizarding photo."  
"KURO-TAN, YES WE DO!" Fay wrapped his arm over Kurogane and allowed Tomoyo to snap it.  
"YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE."  
"WAHHH~! KURO-RIN’S ANGRY!" Fay ducked and started to run.  
Yuui shook his head as he picked up his book, Syaoron dozing peacefully against his shoulder. This resulted in the girls keeping their squeals to a minimum. Of course the same couldn't be said about Watanuki who was still furious that Doumeki's team had won. They were captured in a moment of Watanuki attempting to strangle Doumeki, whose ears were plugged. They found Touya and Yukito sitting under a tree. Touya went behind Yukito and pulled his cheeks out.   
"Aw, you two are so amazing! I can't wait to see your wedding!" Yukito blushed at this comment.  
"Speaking of engaged couples! Where's my baby brother and his darling fiancé?"  
"By the umbrellas last time we saw them, Seishirou's a VERY sore loser."   
They were still under the umbrella that Touya had mentioned. Seishirou was laying on his back, one of his arms folded behind his head. Subaru was curled next to him, head resting on the older male's chest. Seishirou's other arm was around Subaru's waist.  
"Still sulking, Sei-chan?" Seeing both with their eyes closed, it led the two girls to believe they may actually be asleep. "Let's get a picture of them while they're sleeping. "  
"While I don't care either way, I can't say the same for Subaru, you know how bashful he is."  
"Well we need a picture, I don't think he'd care, as long as he's with you."  
“Please don't talk about me as if I am sleeping. I'd  love a picture, just not like this." Both boys sat up and Subaru grabbed the sunglasses before his fiancé could grab them. "No Sei-kun, half our pictures from this vacation you're wearing these, so one without, please?"  
Cue Subaru's puppy eyes, AKA the face that no matter what, Seishirou couldn't say no to. He settled instead for pulling Subaru into his lap. The younger boy blushed slightly when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Subaru turned his head up to look at his partner. CLICK! went the camera.  
"We’ll leave you boys alone, need to find Kamui and Fuuma."  
Subaru gently grabbed Seishirou's wand arm before he could grab his wand.   
Kamui and Fuuma were by the water (not too far from where their brothers were laying down), fighting over Fuuma's glasses.  
"THEY'RE SO STUPID! WHY DO YOU WEAR THEM ALL THE TIME!"  
"Makes me look cool! Like my hair!" Kamui aimed a swing at him and only sent them both toppling into the water.  
"WOO! BOYS ARE ALWAYS CUTER WHEN THEY’RE WET!"  
When they surfaced, Kamui's dark hair was pressed to his face by water. "You're a jerk Fuuma."  
"Oh Kamui, I'm so sorry." Both boys started splashing each other. "TIME OUT! I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET IF YOU STOP!" Kamui ceased his fire.  
"What?"  
"I love you." He saw the seriousness in his boyfriend's eyes and it caused him to blush red.  
"I----love--you too." They didn't hear the camera click.  
"WOO! WE GOT A LOVE CONFESSION ON CAMERA!"  
"AURRGH HOKUTO!" In retort he started splashing again.  
"HEY! IT WASN'T ME!"  
"NO, BUT YOU PROBABLY PLANNED IT!"  
"I DIDN'T! SEISHIROU! SEISHIROU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME FROM YOUR FUTURE BROTHER-IN-LAW!"  
"Sorry, Seishirou's not here, the skinny little shit that sucks at sports is though."  
Subaru giggled, Seishirou WAS a sore loser, must have hurt his pride just a bit being bested by his baby brother at something.  
"SEISHIROU! I'M YOUR ONLY BROTHER!"  
"I told you, he's not here." With that, he stood up offering his hand to Subaru who took it.  
"Sei-kun?"  
"Hmm?" Seishirou had put his sunglasses back on.  
"I think we should help him."  
"No, he'll be fine, Kamui won't hurt him, he's just trying to get back on my good side." With one last look on the couple splashing in the water, Subaru followed back to the beach house.


	29. Omake 10 Hit Me Baby one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma learns its wise not to test his older brother's patience level and tease him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *once again takes place before our story begins*

Fuuma,Seishirou,Hokuto and a reluctant Kamui sat in Fuuma's bed room playing Exploding snap. They were over for a sleepover"So Hokuto why isn't Subaru here?" Fuuma was testing the subject,his brother had been irritable ever since the twins had gotten here and Subaru wasn't amongst them. "He's with grandmother,she's showing him the family business,although Subaru wants nothing to do with it."It was at that moment,the deck exploded on them. "Well then,I'm going to take a shower. May I?" "Of course Hokuto,Kamui can show you where it is." Kamui leapt up at the chance to get away from Seishirou and gladly lead the way. With the absence of the twins,Fuuma decided to test the waters more with his older brother. He started to sing. 

"Show him how you want it to be   
Tell him brother cause he needs to know now oh because  
Your loneliness is killing you  
And I  
I must confess I still believe   
When you're not with him you lose your mind   
Give him a sign   
Hit me----" 

There was the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting a face,followed by an oof and a thud. "SEISHIROU WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU HIT ME! I SPOKE THE TRUTH!" A wand touched his throat. "Would you rather me hex you? I am of age." "I SHOULD HIT YOU! STOP DENYING IT YOU'RE INLOVE WITH SUBARU!" Fuuma looked up,hand covering his slowly bruising eye. His brother's cheeks had a faint pink coloring to them. "HA! I was right! You are in love with him!"  
"Um is everything alright? The door was open so I let myself in,why does it look like you two are fighting?"  
Seishirou stored his wand inside of jeans pocket before walking over and embracing Subaru.(who turned bright red as well). "Because Subaru,unlike you who was blessed with two darling older siblings,I was cursed with an annoying pain that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." "I HEARD THAT SEISHIROU! I'm going to get ice."

~#~

Later that night when everyone was in their pajamas,Hokuto and Fuuma alone were awake staring across the room were their brothers lay close to each other and subconsciously holding hands in their sleep. "So Subaru's in love with him as well?" Hokuto nodded. "So this means your brother feels the same? " "He does,he punched me for teasing him about it." "And what about you Fuuma?" "What about me?" Hokutos green eyes gazed down to where Kamui slept,his head had drooped onto Fuuma's shoulder. "Hokuto,he's my best friend,we have been since we were little. "Uhuh you keep telling yourself that." With that she curled up into her sleeping back and went to sleep. Fuuma shook his head,before laying Kamui down and then laying down himself. 'She was right about those two,so is she right about us?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a short omake that popped into my head while i was listening to Hit Me Baby One More time XD the lyrics are a modified version of said song.


	30. Omake 11 You Aint Here To Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple night of dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *btw for the most part this is total crack and you can blame my trolling iPod i highly suggest listening to dirty by christina agulera while reading this"

Hokuto,her brothers,her brother's partners,Kurogane and Fay had decided to hit a club just to unwind a bit. Most of the night was spent with a bunch of girls staring at some of the boys;namely Fay(who would flirt back),Fuuma and Seishirou. The third time this happened,Hokuto made a comment. "HE IS ENGAGED YOU KNOW!" "Oh I'm sorry I did't realize his fiancé was here,I thought maybe he was divorced since you're all the way over there." "I'm not his fiancé, my brother is." "HOKUTO!"

This caused a bunch of comments to be thrown as it sunk in that since Hokuto was the only girl these pretty boys were intact gay. "Well my daddy owns this place and he doesn't like fags so you can all get out,everyone knows fags can't dance." "YOU THINK SO? WE'LL HAVE A DANCE OFF RIGHT NOW! FAY,FUUMA AND SEI-CHAN LETS GO!" Fay and Fuuma gladly stood up. "I am not dancing Hokuto." "YOU WILL DANCE AND DEFEND YOUR HOMOSEXUALITY AND YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER OR ELSE!" The younger girl challenged. "Or else what." Hokuto grabbed her wand out and waved it in his face. "I'll make sure you can never see Subaru again." Sighing in defeat he followed Hokuto,Fay and his brother to the dance floor. Leaving Kamui,Subaru and Kurogane staring wide eyed.

Hokuto huddled with 3 partners(all of them having to bend down to hear her whispers)to explain the game plan. 

"LADIES MOVE,GENTLEMAN MOVE"

The whole clubs eyes were on these three boys and one girl that moved to music. Subaru and Kamui watched in horror as their older sister lead the dance in her top and jeans,quite different then her usual robes. Fay spun her around a few times before spinning her over to Seishirou he tossed her over to Fuuma before she landed gracefully on her feet. Fay moved in a way that seemed to be like an ancient Egyptian belly dance. That left the two brothers moving together(although no one knew they were brothers except their group of course). Fuuma took off his glasses and pocketed them before pulling his brother closer. Subaru(despite his wide eyes) snickered when he saw Seishirou raise his fist before being released. "Show 'em what you're made of my flaming homosexuals!" Kurogane's face was in his arms at the table,Subaru was peaking through his hands,and Kamui was left staring in horror as all three boys pulled their shirts off and tossed them leaving them in their undershirts exposing their muscles just a bit more.

As the song reached it's climax one by one they started to approach their partners. Fay tugged on Kurogane's arm. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!" "Following the queen's orders,showing these people what us flaming homosexuals are made of." Just like at the ball,Fay lead them into a dance to which after a while Kurogane caved to. Until Fay decided to kiss him on the dance floor. He turned red but didn't force Fay off remembering the comments.

When Seishirou offered Subaru his hand,Subaru took it,despite blushing furiously. Resisting the urge to pull his hat Hokuto had made him wear over his face,he let his fiancé lead him into the final stage of the dance. "Just pretend it's you and me Subaru,just like you did at the ball." Attempting and somewhat succeeding to will his nervousness away,he took his hat off and flung much like his fiancé and the other two had tossed their shirts. Somehow people were memorized by their dance. The two of them seemed to read each other's movements perfectly. It was exactly like their dance at the ball,just a bit faster and they weren't constricted by dress robes,they were in muggle wear. What was different was when he was lifted into the air,instead of begin spun around,he was tossed high in the air. When he was caught,he was being held either princess or bridal style. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck as the older male captured his lips.

With relative ease Fuuma dragged a shocked Kamui over the dance floor. "S-STUPID,YOU WOULDN'T DARE FUUMA!" Grabbing Kamui firmly by hands he swung his boyfriend in between his legs before swinging Kamui back up. "Yo--You're not wearing your glasses." "Would you like me to?" "N--noo. you look better like this…" No more words were said,just a muffed MMHPH as their lips connected.

"Well then I think they proved they can dance and look some of the club goers are paying them! " Hokuto paused. "FIVE PERCENT TO THE QUEEN!"The boys had gathered their shirts and in Subaru's case hat and were starting to leave. "You should all come back and put on another show!" "Hyuu~ I'd love to!" "No he wouldn't" Kurogane hit Fay upside his head before dragging him out. Fuuma had put his glasses back on. "I know you! You're the beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team,number seven,Fuuma Monou. I didn't know you were gay." Fuuma shrugged"Can't say I am,I just love Kamui that's all." "STOP SAYING EMBARASSING THINGS IN PUBLIC OR WHEN WE GO BACK TO SCHOOL I'M GOING TO HIT YOU INBETWEEN THE LEGS WITH YOUR OWN BAT!" "And you!" The girl turned to Subaru. "You're the poor thing that was tortured by the horrible Fei Wang Reed!" Subaru tensed and the arm around his waist tightened. "Yes and I'm the one that nearly killed him,TWICE so if you want to stay healthy change the subject."   
"THE MORAL OF THE STORY IS GAYS CAN DANCE AND HAVE A RAPID FANGIRL BASE!"  
Everyone walked out into the night all heading for their own destination.


	31. Omake 12 Into A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Subaru,so trusting and so easily lured into a trap,will his sweetie be able to save him in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes place in the same timeline as chapter 8 just from a different point of view*

"Well Subaru, we have a free period now! Do you want to come with me while I work on everyone's dress robes?" Subaru turned red. "What on earth do you do during your free periods Subaru? I know Kamui's in the library doing homework with his and I usually sew on mine, I can only get Tomoyo's help on weekends."  
"Subaru?" Subaru looked up and saw Yuui standing there.  
"Can we talk alone?"  
"I'll leave you boys to it; I need to get cracking on the dress robes!”  
"What is it Yuui?" As always, Subaru had his polite smile on his face.  
Yuui looked down at the younger boy. Green eyes brighter than the green that symbolized Slytherin house. A smile that was brighter than the sun. Yuui saw nothing but trust and respect on Subaru's face and Yuui wondered for a moment if this was the right thing to do.   
"Join me Flourite, and I won't lay a wand on your twin."  
Yuui hesitated before speaking. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Bring me Subaru Sumeragi, that's all you have to do."  
"Fine, you've got yourself a deal."  
"Yuui?" Subaru looked up at him, eyes full of wonder.  
"You need to come with me to give a student detention; they were dueling with Seishirou and using unforgivable curses at him." Green eyes narrowed.  
"The Snake-Bats decided to attack Seishirou again, have they? Lead me there, now."   
Yuui led the way, walking right past his twin and his twin's boyfriend. Subaru had to jog slightly to keep up with Yuui's long strides, but he managed to keep up. "Down there, I'll go get a teacher to assist you."   
Subaru walked down the passage of the whipping willow with his wand out. "Lumos."  
"Expelliarmus!" Subaru's wand went flying out of his hand.  
"Fei Wang…where's Seishirou?!"  
"He was never here, you were tricked, now shall we have some fun?" Without speaking he pointed his wand at Subaru's face and within moments a gash appeared on his right eye followed by a loud piercing scream.  
"Oh how fun it is to toy with you, although you should be used to this right? You're dating the son of the darkest witch to be in Slytherin house since Lord Voldemort himself. I'm sure he has his way with you every time you're alone with him, right?"  
"Seishirou has never hurt me and he never will I trust him, I...him."  
Maniacal laughter as the wand was raised again to once again torture the younger boy.  
~#~  
Yuui pushed past Fay and Kurogane and started to head towards his common room to spend his free period. His mind was racing if he had done the right thing. He was pulled out of thoughts by colliding with another body. He felt a tug on his arm, steadying him.  
"I know seventh year is a bitch, but I still have my game face on."  
Yuui looked up and saw the one person he didn't want to see. "Sei-Seishirou."  
A sly smirk. "You haven't seen Subaru have you?"  
Yuui wouldn't meet Seishirou's amber gaze. "I haven't today yet, I have homework to do."  
Seishirou looked puzzled for a moment. Subaru wasn't with his siblings and he wasn't waiting for Seishirou after class. Then there was the fact that Yuui wouldn't meet his gaze.  
Something panged inside his mind, thinking of how trusting Subaru was and how naive the younger male was. All that had to be said to him was someone he cared about was in trouble to lure him into a trap.  
He walked outside and overheard Fay and Kurogane talking about someone missing. Playing on a hunch, he told Fay where he had last seen Yuui. When Kurogane said no, it wasn't Yuui that was missing but Subaru, Seishirou's kind smile vanished. He conjured his Patronus to go scout out the area for him and when it returned, took off without a word.  
As he ran, images of Christmas Eve and seeing his little sister's broken form on the floor, his father may have shielded Fuuma's eyes, but Seishirou saw everything. He didn't want to find Subaru like that, like a broken doll crumbled on the floor. He blinked his eyes to stop the tears from blurring his vision.  
When he walked through the passage he saw Subaru bound and Fei Wang Reed undoing the clasps on the front of his robes. Rage filled him and he screamed, just like he had screamed five years ago. Only difference is when had screamed five years ago, it was a begging, pleading scream. This scream was demanding.  
"Get your vile hands off of him and I won't kill you. If you don't listen, I can't make any promises."  
"Seishirou…don't kill him, I’m not worth that…"   
After properly punishing Fei Wang (at least for now), he picked up Subaru and started to carry him. The blood from Subaru's wounded right eye was staining Seishirou's robes, but the older boy didn't care. A soft groan alerted him that Subaru was awake. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize Subaru."  
"But I am sorry; I'm such a burden to everyone all the time." The boy fell silent in Seishirou's arms. He looked at Subaru's unconscious form.  
"You're not; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Seishirou's words were never heard by Subaru as he walked up the steps of the castle.


	32. Omake 13 Seishirou's Best and Worst Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to save Subaru,Seishirou gets hit with a mind invading spell and is forced to relive some of his best and worst memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another pov from chapter 13 how ironic

Omake 13 Seishirou's Best and Worse Memories

*how ironic this is another take on chapter 13*

He was running after his Patronus trying to find Subaru. He had a feeling that Fei Wang Reed had lured Subaru into a trap. Subaru was so trusting he'd believe anything, especially if he was led to believe someone he held dear was in danger.

_Why am I dreaming this again? I know he's fine; we just spent New Year's together._

Coming up to The Whomping Willow and freezing it, he slipped down the passage. His footsteps echoed as his pace quickened and at the end and there he saw Fei Wang Reed laughing over Subaru's broken form. The younger male was stripped bare and he was bleeding in a several places and his once beautiful green eyes stared into nothingness. In that moment, Seishirou wasn't 18 anymore, he was 12 again staring at the broken form of his sister, her brown eyes staring into nothingness. He heard himself screaming as he grabbed his wand and aimed it at the man's laughing face-

_"Seishirou…."_

He felt himself being shaken and sat up with a start. He was staring into violet eyes and it took him a minute to realize he had fallen asleep in the common room while studying and Kamui had woke him up. There was an indent on his face from sleeping with his glasses on.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You're lying; Fuuma said you're good at hiding your feelings."

"Perhaps, but since when do you care about me?"

"You're my baby brother's most precious person, as much as I don't want to admit it. You can't replace Hokuto or I, but all the same we can't replace you either."

Seishirou had pulled his glasses off and rubbed where they had left indents on his face. "You were dreaming about when Fei took him weren't you?" Amber eyes narrowed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were calling out Subaru's name in your sleep, that's what made me come down here."

"If I was?"

"You don't have to be so prideful about it, I have nightmares too." No answer.

"I think I'll go to bed, first day back is going to be really stressful." Kamui rolled his eyes; the older teen was running away again.

~#~

When Yuui had come barging into the library and told him that Fei Wang Reed not only had Subaru (again) but his little brother, Seishirou nearly snapped. No matter how crazy his brother loved to drive him, the point was he was still his little brother, HIS ONLY brother. As for Subaru, he loved the boy. He couldn't explain how or why, but he did. Fighting the urge to kill Yuui by telling him to get help, he took off towards the Room of Requirement alone.

He arrived just in time to have Subaru collide with him from the force of the impact of the spell. After stating his piece and saying that they could go after who they pleased as long as they left Fei alone, Seishirou once again was faced with Fei Wang Reed.

"You and me, eh, Sakurazuka? You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

For a while they both sent spells at each other that were either deflected or avoided. Finally Fei Wang landed a hit, the memory invasion spell.

_It was November, the week of Seishirou's eleventh birthday._

_"Papa why are there two owls coming this way?"_

_"Well Kotori, I'm not sure, one will be bringing the Prophet, the other I'm not sure." He paused from talking to his daughter to break up a fight between his sons. "Hey you two, either share it or I take it."_

_The boys were fighting over the Gobstones set. Seishirou got distracted when one of the owls dropped a letter to him. Confused as to why he got mail, he tore it open and amber eyes went wide. Forgetting about the Gobstones set he was fighting with his brother over, he screamed. "MOTHER! FATHER! I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!"_

_~#~_

_They were standing on Platform 9 3/4. His brother and sister had come for the ride to see their older brother off to school. Fuuma walked over and gave his older brother a hug._

_"Send lots of letters, I want to know all about Hogwarts."_

_"I will, stay out of my bedroom; I know where I have my stuff Fuuma."_

_It hit Kotori that she wasn't going to see her brother for a while and she ran forward and latched onto his leg. "BIG BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE!"_

_"Kotori, he'll be back, don't worry." Between Fuuma and their father, they got Kotori off his leg._

_He bent down and hugged his little sister. "I'll be back Kotori, remember our promise?" She nodded before letting him go. He stepped on the train, and watched as his parents and siblings waved until the train was out of sight._

_~#~_

_"KOTORI! KOTORI! LET ME GO FUUMA OR I'LL HEX YOU TOO!"_

_"Seishirou that's enough, you don't stand a chance against her, Fuuma, go to your room and start packing we're leaving."_

_"You can't leave Seishirou with that monster!"_

_Seishirou met his father's eyes and shook his head._

_"Your brother will be fine, let's go."_

_~#~_

_"So many new subjects this year, this is only third year, are they mad?" He felt something collide with him as he was searching for his books. Jumping slightly, habit of living with his strict mother, he was looking down into bright green eyes._

_"OH I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE EXCUSE ME! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING!"_

_The boy was wearing brand new robes, with the Hogwarts crest on them. First year then._

_"OH! You go to Hogwarts?"_

_"I do, will be starting my third year." They talked for a while and Seishirou found himself drawn to the boy. When his name was called, Subaru took off after asking for his new friend's name._

_"It's Seishirou."_

_"OKAY! I'LL SEE YOU ON THE TRAIN SEISHIROU! SAVE ME A SEAT OKAY?!"_

_A sly smirk crept onto Seishirou's face. He's not like Emerald; he doesn't know my family or history. He's not a set up, yes; he may just be the one._

_~#~_

_It was Christmas Eve; Seishirou was in his sixth year now. Right now he was visiting his brother and father. Fuuma was joking with the triplets downstairs, Seishirou's father had pulled him aside for a chat._

_"How much is it going to take Seishirou?"_

_"Whatever do you mean Father?"_

_"Don't give me that smirk young man; you know damn well what I mean. I came here just last week and you were soaking wet, almost came down with hypothermia. Why won't you leave that crazy woman's house?"_

_"You know why Father, I always keep my promises."_

_His father hesitated, granted, this boy in front of him wasn't his son by blood, only by marriage. "Seishirou…"_

_"I know you're not my biological father, I've known since I was seven, I heard Mother mention Fuuma and Kotori being only halfblooded. She was always proud of her pureblood status and made it known whenever she brought me places. Far as I'm concerned you are my father." He felt himself being hugged._

_"Then promise once you fulfill your promise to your late sister, you'll move in here."_

_"No problem Dad, I promise." There were tears in the man's eyes, in all the years he had cared for the boy, he had never been called dad by him before._

_"FUUMA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_"You better save your brother from the mess he just got himself into." Seishirou grinned and walked out just in time to see Kamui chasing Fuuma down the hall._

_Seishirou smirked, grabbing his wand and moving a trash can into Fuuma's path, causing his younger brother to fall over it._

_"Son of a-WHERE'D THIS COME FROM?!" Seishirou slipped his wand into his pocket before going downstairs to see Subaru._

_~#~_

_He was lying on the grass next to Subaru, contemplating the male's question. Did this mean that Subaru liked him as well? He had a feeling Subaru did, the way the boy had always stolen glances at him._

_"Yes Subaru I'll go with you, how can I refuse a cute boy like you?"_

_Subaru flushed red. "Does…does...does…" Subaru was stammering._

_"Yes Subaru, that can mean we're dating now" Seishirou paused. "If you want to that is."_

_"I do, more than anything else." Choosing not fluster the younger male more, he chose not to kiss him for now. Besides, it was his first kiss as well; he wanted it to be special._

_~#~_

_The next few memories seemed to blur. His mother telling him that he should've stayed with Emerald and that Subaru would never love him, him holding Subaru when he cried, Fuuma telling him about starting a relationship with Kamui, Subaru in the hospital wing, Subaru kissing him at the ball, their first kiss by the lake, Fuuma belting a bludger that won a match, Subaru coming up to his bedroom-_

_No, I'm not that lost, I refuse to let you see that, you won't see that. If I have to kick in my mother's training I will._

" _Protego!"_

"I see your boy toy's taught you a lesson or two, Seishirou Sakurazuka."

"Shut up you filth and take that back, I notice you're in a rough state, hence why you tried to mess with my mind."

"Your half-breed of a brother and little boy toy attacked me, one of them with a beater's club if you recall."

A sly smirk. "He is my brother after all and Subaru IS MY BOYFRIEND, not boy toy, get your facts straight."

He felt himself slipping; he didn't even realize that someone else had stunned Fei Wang Reed.

His mind was scrambled from all the invasion of his deepest memories and secrets. He swore he felt someone grab him by his robes and lean up and kiss him but he wasn't sure.

Was it Emerald trying to seduce him? Why did he feel like a scared twelve year old again? The one that always turned away whenever she tried to force her disgusting mouth on his? No this kiss was gentler, these lips knew him well. He could feel tears.

Subaru.

Once his mind registered who it was, he kissed back, arms finding Subaru's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer. When they pulled apart, emerald met amber and Seishirou knew what he had to do and Subaru's question when they walked back only confirmed it. Seems he'd be writing Gringotts in the morning and next Hogsmeade trip he'd be going shopping.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 19 coming soon!


	33. Omake 14 Beach  Time Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru and Seishirou unwind at the beach party forgetting theyre not alone

(slight oocness but you know what? they're different here) and this omake is for my own little Subaru-kun ;] (but I'll dedicate it to my Kamui and Fuuma as well for the ending XD)

Everyone was pretty much going about their own thing. Hokuto and Tomoyo had decided to tan, Syaoron and Yuui were both napping in the shade, and Touya and Yukito were playing with the beach ball with Fay and Kurogane. Watanuki and Doumeki were collecting wood for the fire they were going to have later and Kamui and Fuuma were still in the water.

That left Subaru and Seishirou alone in the cottage. There were enough rooms for everyone of course, but the walls were thin. Closing the door of their own room, Seishirou kicked off his shoes and took off his sunglasses, putting them on the bedside table. Next thing he felt was someone jumping onto him. He wrapped his arms around Subaru to steady him.

"Caught you, Subaru." He grinned looking up (man that was weird to look up at Subaru) at the man he was going to share the rest of his life with.

Subaru didn't answer; he just leaned down and captured his fiancé's lips in a kiss, tangling his fingers into Seishirou's already unruly hair. As the kiss heated up, Seishirou felt for the bed, he could feel his knees growing weak from the intensity of the kiss and he didn't want to drop Subaru. Finally he fell onto the bed, still sitting up, with Subaru now straddling his lap.

The older teen fought back a moan as their bodies rubbed together where heat was pooling fast. They finally pulled apart, breathless from the kiss, only to have Subaru's full lips attach themselves to his neck. Amber eyes widened in surprise. What on earth had sparked inside of Subaru? Granted, every time they had managed to be intimate, Subaru got more and more confident, but this was new.

He was unable to fight off the moan that escaped his lips this time as Subaru's lips worked his neck. After what seemed like an eternity Subaru locked his emerald eyes on Seishirou's amber ones. His emerald eyes were half lidded and they dripped of love, lust, want, and need.

"Sei-kun?"

"Yeah?" Seishirou's own voice came out in a husky whisper, his own eyes clouding over with desire.

"I want you to take me, now."

"I can't refuse that, now can I?" And honestly, thought Seishirou to himself as he lay back onto the bed and Subaru attached his mouth to his again, who  _could_  refuse one as attractive as Subaru? Then again, no one else saw Subaru like this because Subaru was Seishirou's and Seishirou's alone.

He felt his swimsuit being tugged down and he lifted his body off the bed to let Subaru pull them down. He groaned when his exposed member brushed against Subaru's clothed one.

"Please Sei-kun, close your eyes?" He cocked an eyebrow up but obliged to Subaru's wish.

With his eyes closed, he had to rely on his other senses as to what Subaru was up to. He felt Subaru's soft hands on his hips. His eyes shot open when he felt Subaru's warm mouth envelope his semi-hard shaft.

"...Su-u-ba-ru…" His voice came out in a strangled gasp and hands tangled into soft black hair. Subaru was getting more confident with his movements compared to the times in the past.

Seishirou was glad Subaru had placed his hands on his hips; he was losing control as Subaru's mouth continued its ministrations. Subaru pulled away at last and smiled softly.

Seishirou looked at Subaru, he was out of breath but his mind was clouded with arousal. Subaru fumbled in the bedside table drawer and pulled out the bottle. "My, my Subaru, eager aren't we?" The older male asked as he removed Subaru's own swim suit.

"It's been too long Sei-kun…"

"Oh? Too long since what Subaru?" As Seishirou was talking, he was fumbling with the cap of the bottle and pouring some into Subaru's hand. Subaru made quick work of lubricating his partner's stiff shaft.

Seishirou forced himself into a more upright position and Subaru followed, straddling the other male once again.

Strong, large hands found their way onto well defined hips and guided Subaru downwards onto his erect member. "AA-HH" Subaru's head whipped back and his hands tightened their grip on Seishirou's broad shoulders as he moved down. "Sei-kunn…"

"I should get you…caught up, eh Subaru?"

"Seishirou!"

"Yes Subaru?"

"NO TEASING!" Seishirou smirked and wrapped a hand around Subaru's on erection, keeping his other hand on Subaru's waist to help Subaru keep his balance as he moved up and down.

Subaru's green eyes had closed as he started moving faster, the bed creaking under their movements. Subaru moving up and down, his fiancé's hand stroking his aching member, and Seishirou's hips moving up to meet Subaru's movements.

"Sei-shir-AAH." The tip of Seishirou's erection had hit that spot inside of Subaru, causing the younger male to push down more to feel that blinding white pleasure again.

Seishirou's head was whipped back too, it was taking all he had to not release before Subaru. Between his fiancé's earlier ministrations with his mouth and the way his body was contracting around his hard member. "Su-ba-ruu" Unlike Subaru, whose moans were turning into screams of pleasure, Seishirou's moans were more quiet, but even he was steadily getting louder as his body reached its climax.

For the first time since they had started sleeping together, they both reached their ultimate high at roughly the same time, Subaru spilling into his lover's hand and onto his lover's chest and stomach and Seishirou releasing inside of Subaru, resulting in it spilling down Subaru's legs as he slid off. Both of their breathing was ragged as they tried to regain their composure.

"We'll have to shower later, good thing we have one eh, Subaru?"

Subaru nodded, his own body was too spent for him to respond. When he composed himself a bit, he looked up into that intense amber gaze. "I-love-you, Sei-kun..." He got treated to a rare smile.

"Love you too, Subaru."

~#~

(The following events take place during Sei-chan's and Subaru's little adventure)

Fuuma trekked up to the cottage to get a towel and maybe bring Kamui up here to maybe have a little fun. As he opened the door to the room his and Kamui's stuff was in, he heard distant noises down the hall. Subaru's voice and his brother's. Goddamnit, seems like they were thinking the same thing he had planned. He walked out of the cottage, towel around his neck. As he passed the trashcan by the front door he gave it a good kick to vent out his frustration.

"Fuuma?"

"What is it Kamui?"

"Why are you kicking that thing now?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Good, let's go then, I want to get changed."

"You shouldn't go in there right now…"

"And why is that?" Kamui looked into Fuuma's honey brown eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Fuuma snickered as he held Kamui. "There are other ways of getting revenge love, I'll help you if you cool down."

[A/n phew another long omake come to pass maybe more next time ~_^)

 


	34. Omake 15 To The Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In helping Subaru practice shield charms Seishirou gets knocked out only to have Fuuma carry him to the hospital wing

Omake 15 To The Hospital Wing

It was supposed to be simple practice for Subaru to practice shield charms. What Seishirou hadn't expected was when he cast a simple spell (something that would knock the smaller boy back nothing more) was Subaru's shield charm to be so strong that it not only protected him, but it rebounded and sent Seishirou flying enough to knock him out. Subaru's green eyes widened and it took the headmaster coming over to calm him.

"You needn't worry Mr. Sumeragi, your shield charm was so strong it rebound the spell and knocked Mr. Sakurazuka out. Mr. Monou is going to carry him to the hospital wing." Without another word the headmaster swept away.

"Why me? If he wakes up to me carrying him, he'll flip."

"PLEASE FUUMA! YOU HAVE TO! I would do it but I'm not strong enough to, please?"

"Fine." Without another word he picked up the unconscious form of his brother in his arms and started to walk. Subaru went on ahead to inform the school nurse.

When they were on the first floor his brother started to stir. He blinked a few times, getting used to his vision, having being knocked unconscious and missing his glasses. "W-here am I?"

"Good morning sunshine!"

Realizing he was being carried he squirmed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Professor Reed told me to carry you to the hospital wing so shut it. If you don't you won't make it to seventh year."

"YES I WILL, PUT ME DOWN FUUMA!"

"Aw, but Subaru asked so nicely for me to carry you."

Amber eyes widened. "Did he now..."

"Mmmhm because he's in love with you, just like you're in love with —OW THAT'S MY NOSE SEISHIROU, LET GO!"

"Be happy I didn't break it."

They found a surprise waiting for them in the hospital wing, a certain fourth year. "Seishirou! Are you alright? I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW STRONG MY SHIELD CHARM WAS! I'M SORRY!"

The second Fuuma placed him down; he was being hugged by Subaru who was all but sobbing as he hugged his friend.

Fuuma snickered. "Oooh I wish I had a camera, the look on your face is priceless." He spoke in a voice so only his brother could hear.

Seishirou's widened amber eyes narrowed as he lightly hugged Subaru back. "Shut up Fuuma or I'll break your nose, for real."

 


	35. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is here at last and Subaru,Kamui and Hokuto dont spend Christmas eve at home

Chapter 19

December had come to Hogwarts. Most students were looking forward to Christmas break to be home. Fuuma was looking forward to being away from homework…And a certain trash can he liked to boot around. As for Touya and Yukito, they were thinking of their wedding. They decided to do it this Christmas as once this Christmas hit they'd both be of age and therefore it would be legal. Their wedding was set two days after Christmas. Everyone was packing up for the Christmas break. Hokuto's trunk was so heavy that Touya and Doumeki carried it down for her before retrieving their own. She sat at the table waiting for her twins to emerge.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LUG MINE UP HERE! I'M FINE!"

Turning her attention over to her brother's voice she sighed. Kamui had a bad mishap in Herbology that had rendered one of his arms useless for now.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it? I need to go get mine, Kurogane thinks he can handle two at once but he can't."

"No need Fuuma, Touya came down to get mine so I brought yours, Kurogane brought his own."

"Now we're waiting on Subaru." It was true, he was the only one missing out of the gang. Even Sakura, the Li twins, and Tomoyo were present.

~#~

"Please, I'm flattered, but I really need to go…" Subaru was in the hall, his trunk leaning against the wall, a young woman talking to him.

"My big sister told me all about you, not that she needed too, I know all about you. You're Subaru Sumeragi, top of your year, you stood up to Fei Wang Reed and now I see you're all alone." At this comment Subaru's green eyes narrowed and his wand was raised.

"Back off before I find a reason to give you detention while you're here. I may be alone, but I am not single by any means. Now please, let me by, I'd like to meet my siblings and friends." He pushed past her and joined his friends.

"Subaru? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hokuto, let's go. I need to patrol the train."

~#~

They arrived at the platform and Kamui got an earful from his father and his grandmother. "This is why you need to be careful."

"Forgive me for not being in Herbology to watch him."

"Nonsense Fuuma, my son is a natural born klutz."

"HE IS! THE PROFESSOR WARNED HIM NOT TO PROVOKE THE PLANT AND HE DID IT ANYWAYS!"

"HOKUTO!"

"Subaru? Where are you going child?"

Subaru waved at his father and grandmother and left his trunk by them. He broke off to a run. "Let him go mother, you can't bind him forever."

Subaru leapt into a pair of familiar arms. "I'm finally back home."

He felt lips against his forehead. "Welcome home, my beautiful one." The embrace tightened. "You better saw hello to your grandmother and father, I don't need your grandmother lobbing my head off."

"She wouldn't Sei-kun, I wouldn't let her."

"You know she doesn't exactly like me."

"That's because she's old fashioned and is judging you by your last name, she doesn't complain about Fuuma and Kamui."

~#~

A few days into the break most everyone was doing their own thing. Kurogane and Fay were with Touya and Yukito; Fay attempting to convince the engaged couple to have bachelor parties. Most everyone else was home, except for a pair of triplets; who were out Christmas shopping.

"Hokuto, it's two days before Christmas, why are we shopping?"

"Because it's fun! Now anyone have any requests as to where to go?"

"Yes."

"Oh? Where Subaru?"

"Just follow me." Hokuto shifted her bags in her hands as Subaru lead the way down a somewhat familiar path.

They were now at the house that a man and his two sons lived in, except the car was missing, meaning the two teens were home alone.

"Ohohohohohoho, Subaru, a surprise for your honey huh? Very well, allow me." Hokuto dumped her bags in Kamui's arms as she knocked on the door.

It took five knocks before finally the door opened. They were looking up into a pair of honey brown eyes. "Hi Fuuma! SURPRISE!"

"Well this is a surprise." He pulled the headphones off his head and leaned his guitar against the wall before taking the bags out of Kamui's hands.

"'Ello, love." He bent down and kissed Kamui in front of his siblings causing the teen to blush.

"I-idiot."

"Well come on in, it's freezing out."

"So...what were you doing?" Hokuto's green eyes went on the guitar Fuuma had picked up.

"Oh you know, just jamming. Dad's Muggle born and he was into music, so he decided to pass it onto his kids."

"I-I want to hear..."

"YES WONDERFUL! YOU PLAY, I'LL SING!"

"Ah, of course you can sing Hokuto. I wish I had a microphone for you."

"My hairbrush will do!"

Kamui scooted next to Fuuma and rested his head on the male's shoulder. "You are sitting, right?"

"Yes Kamui, I only rock out when I'm alone."

Fuuma's honey brown eyes met Subaru's emerald green ones. Subaru was still standing while his twins had gotten comfortable. Fuuma nodded his head toward the direction of the hallway. Subaru started to walk down the hallway and as he did a haunting music filled his ears.

As he got closer, he could tell the haunting melody was from a piano. He creaked the door open and was surprised to see his fiancé sitting at the piano, long fingers moving over the ivory keys. His dark hair covered his eyes as he played. The music he was playing fit Seishirou's personality. Haunting, mysterious, and with just a touch of sadness hidden. As Subaru opened the door more, it creaked.

Abruptly the music stopped. "Fuuma, I told you I didn't want you bugging me. Tomorrow makes seven years since she died. Just let me play in peace; go pretend you're in a famous rock group."

The tears came before Subaru could stop them. "I'm sorry...I just…wanted to surprise...you…"

The older teen's breath hitched. "Su-Subaru?" Getting up from the piano, he crossed the room and was greeted with tear-filled green eyes.

"I'm sorry Sei-kun…I know tomorrow is bad memories, so I wanted to see if I could make you happy so you could face it better." A pair of strong arms embraced him.

"Well I'm certainly surprised, and that as you know is a hard thing to do."

"I didn't know you could play the piano."

"I can, I used to play for her when she was sick, it made her smile. I'd play the piano, dumbass would play the guitar and she'd either sing or play with the violin."

"Sei-kun? Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you play for me?" Amber eyes widened at the simple request. "I mean you don't have to if you don't-"

Subaru's sentence was cut off with a breath stealing kiss. When they pulled away their foreheads were pressed together. "I'll play for you Subaru, BUT."

"But?"

"You need to sing."

"EH?!" Subaru's face went bright red.

"No one will hear us, Subaru." Already the older teen was on the piano bench.

Subaru forced himself to move and sit next to him. "I'm warning you, I can't sing."

"I refuse to believe my Subaru can't sing."

The younger male blushed darker and watched as his fiancé's fingers moved across the piano. Blushing more at the song that was being played, he let his lips start to move to sing.

_"When the night falls down,_

_I wait for you and you come around._

_And the world's alive with the sound_

_Of kids on the street outside."_

It was weird hearing it being played so slowly, but Subaru didn't care, this was their song.

Unknown to the two of them they had an audience. "Hokuto, why don't you call your grandmother and say the three of you are sleeping over here tonight. Kamui, I say we sing the song we danced to."

Kamui went bright red and as they walked away back to the main room, he hit Fuuma upside the head hard enough to knock his glasses off.

"Oh you boys never get tiring to watch, believe it or not, Grandmother says it's okay so yay! Sleep over! But I don't have any night clothes!"

"You just bought yourself a set; it's me and Subaru that won't have anything."

"Pfft, you borrow your boyfriend's. DUH." Kamui went redder if possible, if Subaru were down here, he would've as well.

They decided it was best for the two of them to come down on their own before they were informed of the sleepover.

A/N: TBC! next time we have some secrets shared in the dead of the night ;]


	36. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of the night secrets make themselves known

Chapter 20

Everyone had retired to go to bed for the night. Hokuto, in her cute new pjs that she showed off promptly, was curled up in spare room. Kamui, who was wearing a pair of Fuuma's old pajamas was in Fuuma's bed with him cuddled into him, stealing a kiss now and again as both hazed off to sleep. Subaru had a pair of Seishirou's old pajamas folded neatly on the chair in the room, right next to the man's own set of pajamas. They were the only two still awake in the house.

Seishirou was on top of Subaru, both of them naked and was slowly thrusting into the younger teen. "Ahhh...there...there…"

A teasing grin formed onto the older teen's face. "Maybe I should stop Subaru, you're going to wake up our sib-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by an open mouth kiss from his lover. When the kiss broke off he was left staring into intense emerald eyes.

"Don't you dare-stop, I've needed this for..soo-ahh-lonng." He locked his legs around the other teen's waist pulling him closer as they moved together hard and fast. Then Subaru froze as his world turned white.

When his vision returned he saw his fiancé still moving on top of him. Fumbling his loose arms around Seishirou, he pulled him down until their foreheads touched. He noticed Seishirou had slowed down in rhythm since Subaru had reached his release.

"Don't slow on my account Sei-kun, I want you to reach your climax too."

The way Subaru had spoken and the intense look in his green eyes caused the older teen to pick up his pace, making the younger teen arch under him every time he got pressed into the mattress. All of a sudden Seishirou froze in Subaru's embrace, all of his muscles going tight as he hit the moment of release too. Subaru shuddered at the feeling as he felt a pair of familiar lips pressed to his. He tangled his fingers into sweat-soaked hair as they kissed. Finally, with reluctance, Seishirou broke the kiss and disjoined their bodies. Subaru nuzzled against the other man.

"Don't get too comfortable my beautiful one, we should get dressed. I needn't remind you that my brother is here, your twins are here, and by morning my father will be here."

Forcing themselves to move despite their post orgasmic bliss they got up to get dressed. Seishirou opted to leave his pajama top off and just pulled the bottoms on. Subaru had put the bottoms on and pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go. He was currently trying to pull the top on but was trying to put his head through the sleeve. With a soft chuckle Seishirou went over and helped Subaru.

"Why hello there."

The younger teen blushed and leaned his head against Seishirou's bare chest and wrapped his arms around Seishirou's waist. Arms went around him in return and Subaru sighed. "I love you, so much; you're not allowed to leave Sei-kun." Lips pressed to his forehead.

"I love you too, and who said I was going anywhere?"

"Seishirou, you're so handsome, anyone would gladly take you and yet...you're with me. Why?"

Long fingers curled on Subaru's chin and tilted his head up. "Because Subaru, you're the only person that's ever made me feel like a whole person. I can't picture myself with anyone else. I don't think anyone else could handle me to be honest and besides," He paused to pick Subaru up into his arms and pressed his mouth close to the younger teen's ear. " _When I feel alone I reach for you and you bring me home, when I'm lost at sea I hear your voice and it carries me._ "

Subaru blushed hearing his fiancé's singing voice. Smiling softly Subaru finished it. " _In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living. Baby, I was afraid before, But I'm not afraid, anymore."_

He turned his head and pressed his lips to his fiancé's and allowed himself to be laid on the bed. He was soon joined by the older teen and he instantly cuddled and reveled at being held by the only person he could see himself with too. "You know Sei-kun, there's no one else I could see myself with either, I'm too clumsy and accident prone, although you're not immune to that either."

"Shush, go to sleep my dear future husband."

Subaru went bright red and nuzzled more if that was possible."You too, my future husband." Subaru's voice was muffled and his fiancé had to fight a laugh.

~#~

It was five in the morning when Kamui woke up to an empty bed. Feeling his way in the dark, he fumbled out of bed to go to the bathroom.

After taking care of that he noticed he heard hushed whispers from downstairs. Opening the room Hokuto was sleeping in, he saw his sister still curled in her bed. Being brave, he opened Seishirou's bedroom door and saw Subaru alone in his bed. Being more brave still he started to head downstairs.

"Ow dammit, that was my foot you clumsy fool."

"I tripped over the trash can."

"I should tell Kamui you're cheating on him with an inanimate object."

"You tell him that I'll tell Subaru about your affair with Sakura trees OW! THAT WAS MY LEG YOU KICKED!"

"I meant to, and will you keep your voice down? You're not only going to wake dad up, but the triplets as well, and if they wake up there goes our surprise."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry, you cast the Muffliato spell didn't you? Did you talk to Kotori yet?"

"Of course I did, I snuck out once at midnight before you decided to wake me up at four-thirty. You're lucky you didn't wake up Subaru."

"I'm sure he's well tired out after last night-ow! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"I'm so glad I cast that spell, the benefits of being of age. One more prod like that little brother and you'll be doing a tap dance in your underwear in front of the triplets. It's bad enough you woke me up at this god forsaken hour."

"Fuuma?"

Fuuma cursed under his breath. "Kamui what are you doing up?"

"I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you."

"We're just talking, go back to bed."

"Talking about what?"

"Kotori."

A confused look married Kamui's face while Fuuma shot his brother a glare. "Oh dear, you haven't told him?"

"Look who's talking, you didn't tell Subaru either, and for heaven's sake will you put a shirt on?" Fuuma threw a t-shirt at his older brother and hit him square in the face.

"Never mind changing the subject Fuuma, who's Kotori?" Violet met honey brown and they just stood there in silence.

"She was our sister and the reason why Fuuma and I lived apart for so long." Again Fuuma glared.

"Only because someone has more pride then the sin itself."

"She's also the reason someone where's unfashionable glasses."

Amber met honey brown and Kamui felt like he wasn't there. He knew you could cut the tension with a knife. Seeing Seishirou look like that was nothing new, he had seen it, but only directed at the enemy. But to see Fuuma look like that, it was scary, he had known Fuuma since he was a little boy and was used to him being sweet and nice.

"Sei-kun what's going on?"

"Go back to bed Subaru."

"What's the matter? Don't want him to know your darker side?"

"And you're fine with Kamui knowing yours?"

"I've known Kamui since I was young, so yeah, just a bit, what's your excuse?"

"Subaru's far too pure."

"Correction, he USED to be pure, until you got a hold of him."

Amber eyes narrowed more as the glasses were taken off. "Oh, is that so? And you're an angel right, little brother?"

That was enough for the twins, Subaru ran in and grabbed Seishirou before he could turn his wand on his little brother. "You're not your mother Sei-kun, you're not a monster, stop…"

Kamui took a less romantic approach and thwacked his boyfriend upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you? You don't talk about Subaru like that!"

"Kamui you shouldn't hit him, it's alright, he's right, I'm not exactly pure anymore." A faint blush dusted his cheeks before he spoke up again."Now both of you hug and make up or else."

"Or else?"

"Or else when we get back to school you'll be doing lines for a month and you..." Subaru hesitated briefly looking up at his fiancé. "I won't write to you for a month." He paused again. "This is silly, seven years ago your little sister died, now more than ever you two should be supporting each other. I didn't know her, but your mother told me I remind her of Kotori so I think I have an idea. I doubt she'd want to see her big brothers, the two people she looked up to the most, fighting on Christmas Eve. It's an insult to her memory."

Without another word he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen the tears pricking the corner of his green eyes. He walked upstairs and opened the door his sister was in. He crawled into her bed and cuddled into her. Of course this stirred his sister from her sleep.

"Subaru what is it?"

"They're fighting."

"Who is? Kamui and Fuuma?"

"Kinda, but he's involved too."

"Who, Sei-chan?"

"Yeah. I came down and he and Fuuma were at full out war."

"Siblings fight sometimes Subaru, you know that. You and Kamui have fought, you and I have fought, me and Kamui have fought."

"They looked ready to kill each other, Hokuto."

"I'm sure they'll get over it."

~#~

A wand was lowered. "What's this? Seishirou Sakurazuka walking away from a fight?"

"Yes, look I'm sorry I told him alright? He deserves to know, I didn't nearly kill you for telling Subaru. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to keep Subaru in my life. I'd suggest you change around or you'll be writing lines and possibly be single."

Kamui waiting until he heard Seishirou's foot falls on the stairs. "I'm sorry Fuuma, this is all my fault."

"No, you have a right to know. It's just I got so used to NOT being around him, I guess tension built up and it just unleashed itself. Sorry you had to see it." He walked over and captured Kamui's lips in a kiss.

"What are you doing awake anyways?"

"Err, was going to surprise you with breakfast, but I think we should go back to bed."

"That's for sure."

~#~

"Hokuto, is he in here with you?"

"Yes he is Sei-chan, you have some explaining to do."

"Later, for now let's just go back to bed, you coming Subaru?"

Emerald met emerald and Subaru nodded kissing his sister on the cheek as he got up. A small warm hand took a cooler larger hand as they walked off. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving in first, I'm glad I mean so much to you."

A faint blush dusted the older male's cheeks. "If only you knew…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing Subaru, come on, let's go to bed." A peck to the top of his head as they both climbed into bed.

As Subaru let sleep take him again, he couldn't help but wonder just what his fiancé had said.

 


	37. Omake 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the setting of OMAKE 10 
> 
> What if Kotori wasnt the sibling that died?

Omake 16

Seishirou leaned against the tree in his Hogwarts robes.

"Ohohohoho Fuuma that was a great win for Hufflepuff house! You don't stand a chance against Gryffindor though!"

"Silly Hokuto, my brother's the best Quidditch player ever!"

A long mane of honey colored hair went by and embraced Fuuma. Kotori...his sister was here at Hogwarts.

"Hi Kotori, shouldn't you be calming down your hot tempered boyfriend?" Fuuma laughed as if on cue the hot tempered beater from the Slytherin Quidditch team came storming over.

"MONOU! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"I know not what you're talking about, Kotori you're in Ravenclaw, you think you'd be smart enough to not date someone so hot tempered."

"BASTARD! I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!"

"Kamui, you know better than to fight with other students, I really don't want to put my own twin in detention."

"Ah, saved by the prefect." Fuuma bent and kissed his fellow Hufflepuff fifth year.

"WAH! NOT OUT HERE FUUMA!"

"DON'T MOLEST MY BABY BROTHER IN PUBLIC!"

Wait a minute, why was Subaru with Fuuma? What was going on here? Fuuma and Subaru walked right by him without seeing him.

"It will be six years this Christmas right?" Subaru looked up with bright green eyes at Fuuma.

"That's right, you would've liked my brother Subaru, he was even kinder than me."

What the hell was he talking about? "Fuuma, Subaru, what are you talking about? I'm right here dammit!" Both of them walked through him as if he didn't exist.

"He was a good older brother, he saved me from Mommy."

"Wow, he sounds better than Fuuma over here."

"I heard that Kamui!"

"Subaru! Subaru! Subaru!" Oh that's right, even in the living world he doesn't know I exist, not more than a friend anyways.

Distantly I felt a warm hand shake me awake. I sat up with a start and was looking into a pair of bright emerald eyes. "Subaru?"

Seishirou was confused, what was he doing here? Oh yeah, that's right, Fuuma had arranged a sleepover for him and the triplets. Apparently he and Subaru had fallen asleep near each other. Seishirou wasn't sure what came over him, but he leaned forward and hugged the smaller boy causing him to blush.

"Seishirou?"

"I'm just glad I can feel you this close to me, Subaru. I don't ever want to be somewhere I can't touch you."

"Silly Seishirou, that's never going to happen."

"You lovebirds are going to wake up Kamui and Fuuma and they look precious."

"Hokuto, we're not lovers you know that, he's my best friend." Subaru curled back into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

"Don't give up Sei-chan; the two of you were holding hands before while you two were sleeping." Smiling triumphantly at the look of surprise on her older friend's face Hokuto went back to her own sleeping bag.

_'Well then, I'll keep being patient, I won't make any advances on him until he shows interest in me.'_


	38. Omake 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his sixth pushing seventh year at Hogwarts,Seishirou's mother figures out that someone has won her son's heart

  
Omake 17

*takes place during the triplets fourth year*

"Watch what you're doing you foolish boy," Setsuka scolded her son who was being careless with his wand work. They were only preparing dinner for him to bring to his brother's house. "I don't know why I bother honestly, if you like it so much over there why don't you live there?" Still no answer, her seventeen year old son worked in silence.

Narrowing her amber gaze she curled her long fingers around her son's chin and forced him to match her amber gaze with his own. "Well well, I must say I'm impressed, someone has finally won over your heart. Despite me trying to force you with a girl your first year so I knew I would have an heir after you. Lord knows I can't count on your foolish younger brother to be the Sakurazukamori and your sister was quite pathetic as well…"

The hand holding the wand tightened.

"However, whoever it is darling Seishirou...you should forget them. I've spent the past six years preparing you for the role you must take and the Sakurazukamori cannot love. Love makes you weak, that's why your father is no longer here."

"So you got your perfect heir in me, why have Fuuma and Kotori? One of which died a mere seven years later?"

SLAP! "How dare you speak to me like that! Your sister deserved what she got, your brother's lucky he showed signs at an early age or he would've gone too. Disgusting half bloods and then what house does he get into? Hufflepuff! Although the way you've turned into a sap because you've been foolish enough to fall in love, maybe you should be in Hufflepuff."

Seishirou wasn't listening he went back to packing the food.

"I would love to meet the person responsible for stealing my dear Seishirou away from me," Lips ghosted his cheek leaving a red mark there from the lipstick. "They'd meet the same fate as the last person that tried to take you away did. That would be you're darling sister."

At this he turned, amber eyes narrowed. "If you ever lay a finger on him, I will personally end you."

"Suit yourself, but remember darling, HE will never love you."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know, Mother." Without another word he walked out the front door towards his father's house.

~#~

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"KAMUI! YOU CAN'T ASK HIM! IT'S CHARADES!"

"WELL HE LOOKS LIKE A DAMN FISH LAYING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT!"

"PFFT GOOD THING YOU PARTNERED WITH HIM AND ME WITH SUBARU, BOTH OF YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HOKUTO SUMERAGI'S SIBLINGS!"

A sharp knock on the door made Fuuma stop acting out whatever he was doing. "Dad probably forgot something again for work, he does this all the time." He opened the door, ready to say 'what now dad' only to have a box shoved into his arms and a smaller figure pushed past him.

All he caught was a glimpse of unruly black hair that made its way to the couch where Subaru was seated. He sat down next to Subaru before pulling him into a protective hold, causing the younger teen to blush.

"Um…Seishirou?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU PERVERT! WAIT, WHY IS THERE LIPSTICK ON YOUR FACE! I KNEW IT, YOU ACT ALL CLINGY WITH MY BROTHER BUT YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE, I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!"

At this comment Fuuma's eyes widened. "Um Kamui you shouldn't go there…really…"

"Eh? Why? Is Sei-chan hiding something?"

"Well…." As Fuuma was walking a fast moving wand hand moved a trash can into his walk way causing the teen to trip over it. "AURGH! WHY DO I HAVE BAD LUCK WITH THESE THINGS?!"

Just like that, it was back to laughs and Hokuto scrubbing the lipstick off Seishirou's cheek with a tissue and commenting what a hideous shade it was. Although while Kamui helped Fuuma, up and Hokuto started to serve lunch, Subaru had to wonder from his best friend's embrace, just what the older teen was hiding.


	39. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling back to sleep after his fight with his brother,Seishirou's mind takes him to a very dark alternate reality

Chapter 21

"You really are pathetic aren't you child?"

_Wait what?_

"You claim to be the best wizard in the family but you're pathetic, your filthily Muggle-born father may even surpass you in magic."

"What on earth are you talking about…?"

"Why don't you look down into your arms silly thing?"

Amber eyes looked down and saw the limp form of Subaru Sumeragi in his arms.

"I can't believe you Sei-chan! I trust you with my littlest brother and look what happens!"

"I TOLD you Subaru was in trouble with him and I told you we should've gone too. That they alone wouldn't be able to handle Fei Wang."

"Don't cry Kamui and Hokuto, you can assume Kamui is safe with me." The form of Fuuma turned around and faced his brother. "I used to look up to you, you know. No matter how bad things got in our family, no matter what that witch did, I knew you were a good person and that you were gifted and kind hearted. Now I don't know what to think."

"You can't surely mean it's my fault now can you?"

"Of course! Just like my eye injury is your fault! Just like what happened to our sister is your fault."

"Yeah big brother, it's all your fault; all your fault Mommy killed me."

"Yeah Sei-kun! It's all your fault! I hate you! You were supposed to protect me so we could get married and have a baby remember?"

Subaru's spirit, like Kotori's, hung in front of him. The world was spinning, the faces of his friends, his family, and even Subaru started to distort. The repeated accusations of how everything was his fault continued until the words were echoing in his skull, loud enough to make it explode-

"Hey! RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE! IT'S ALREADY NOON! TIME TO GET UP!"

Amber eyes shot open and they were staring into a pair of orange filtered honey brown eyes. "Geez, you alright? You never sleep this late. I mean I know we got up super early to attempt to surprise the loves of our lives but even still, I've been up since ten. Hokuto sent me up here to finally check on you. She's getting impatient; she has more shopping she wants to do."

 _Oh that's right. It's Christmas Eve, the triplets slept over last night and Fuuma and I had that argument this morning. "_ Where's Subaru?"

"You really are obsessed with him you know that?" Amber eyes narrowed and glared. "Jeez if looks could kill honestly, he came down a few minutes ago, he said he didn't want to disturb you as you looked so peaceful. Speaking of, did the two of you, ya know, last night?"

Finally the older male got out of bed, gave his baby brother an awkward hug, before picking up the trashcan in his room and sticking it on top of his brother's head. "You shouldn't ask about such things, little brother."

Heading downstairs, sure enough the triplets were there. Kamui sipping coffee and Hokuto talking to his step-father, Subaru sat in the corner watching his sister talk to his future father-in-law.

"Well you know I'll be helping organize the whole wedding of course. Just need to wait until Subaru turns seventeen in February. I'll even make them dress robes for it. Black and white I think it really suits them-"

"Sei-kun?" Finally he was standing in front of his fiancé. "Are you alright? You never sleep this la-"

Not caring about the three witnesses, he had captured Subaru's lips in a breathtaking kiss, making the younger male flail about to grab onto his lover as he clumsily kissed back. The kiss broke off after a moment or two and amber met emerald. "I love you, Subaru."

He got a bright smile in return. "I love you too, Seishirou, nothing's ever going to changed that."

_"I hate you Sei-kun! It's all your fault!"_

Shaking his head he hugged the boy tighter to him still and kissed the top of Subaru's head.

"HEY! DON'T YOU TWO GO OFF IN YOUR OWN WORLD, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME PLAN  _YOUR_  WEDDING!"

"Where the hell is Fuuma?"

"Right here."

"Why on earth is there garbage in your hair?"

"He probably had another run in with a trash can, right baby brother?" A smirk.

"Oh yes of course I did, but I wonder why, big brother?" The same smirk thrown right back

"Clean up! We have shopping to do! And Sei-chan! Go get dressed!"

 


	40. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Touya and Yukito to tie the knot!

Chapter 22

Christmas had come and gone. Gifts were exchanged between families and lovers alike. Fuuma had gotten a new set of Quidditch stuff from his boyfriend and his brother, that he was still admiring.

"Will you get dressed you idiot? Keep fooling around and you can fly to Touya's and Yukito's wedding."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE SEISHIROU! IT'S FREEZING, I'D GET FROZEN TO MY BROOM!"

"Well then hurry up and I'll bring you along side-along apparition, since you failed your test the first time."

"Oh shut up."

"Are you two boys fighting again? Don't you have to pick up the triplets? How are you getting there? Seishirou you're talented, but even you can't pull off apparating four people plus yourself. Take the car." Right after Seishirou had graduated Hogwarts, his father had taken it upon himself to not only move his step-son in with him, but teach him how to drive the car. He put the keys in his son's outstretched hand. Around his left wrist was a golden wrist watch. His father smiled softly. "Gift from your one and only?"

"Yeah…Dad, it was."

"Well you boys better get going. You don't want to be late after all."

"Yeah were going, if someone is ready to go."

"I've been ready, I was admiring my presents."

"Yeah yeah."

"What's so special about that watch anyways? Other than the fact that it's from Subaru? You haven't taken it off."

"None of your business, get in." As they drove to get the triplets, the engraving on the watch ran through Seishirou's mind.  _'Never forget when you're lost in the dark, I'll be your light, Sei-kun.'_

~#~

They picked up Kamui first and when they got Subaru and Hokuto, Fuuma got booted to the back seat.

"Sei-kun, he can sit in the front…" Around Subaru's neck was a single silver chain slightly concealed under his collar of his dress robes.

"NONSENSE SUBARU! UP FRONT WITH YOUR HONEY! I DEMAND IT!"

Subaru blushed and turned to face his sister. "Hokuto! I don't want to be a burden though…Fuuma's a lot taller than me."

"Ah but if the giant that possessed my brother sits in front with me, he can't be with Kamui now can he?"

Finally Subaru relented and sat in the front seat as Fuuma moved to the back with Kamui and Hokuto.

Before heading to the wedding site, Seishirou fondled the chain with his hand. "I take it you liked my gift then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"It's true what's engraved on there." He didn't give Subaru a chance to respond, he kissed him right there, in front of their siblings.

Subaru blushed and tensed but didn't try to pull away.

"INSTEAD OF KISSING MY BROTHER START DRIVING! WE'LL BE LATE!"

"Kamui you've never seen my brother drive when in a rush, have you?"

Subaru blinked as the kiss was broken off and they started towards their destination.

' _Never forget you're the most important thing that's ever happened to me and are the reason I stay sane, Subaru.'_

The car picked speed fast, resulting in Hokuto and Kamui yelling at Seishirou to drive better.

"I did try to warn you, he's only had his license for about a month and he's right dangerous with it. Believe me, I've ridden with him."

"Seishirou, if we want to live to see our own wedding, please slow down and drive better?"

"As you request Subaru."

~#~

When they arrived at the building where the wedding was being held, they were greeted by all their old friends. Tomoyo had a camera in her hand.

"Hey, look who's late. Hyuu~ we had to pick up Doumeki and Watanuki."

Everyone took their seats and watched as two of their friends got married. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing, Fay and Hokuto were crying silently and Subaru was fidgeting in-between Seishirou and Hokuto. He knew soon that would be  _him and Seishirou_  up there bonding themselves for all eternity. He still didn't know what the older teen saw in him. They didn't have a history like Touya and Yukito did.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his sister blowing her nose as Touya and Yukito exchanged rings and a kiss.

Music started to play and the newlyweds took to the floor. Subaru noted that it was the same song they had danced to at the ball so long ago and got engaged too. Of course they'd choose this song. Once they shared their first dance together as a married couple, they started to mingle and thank everyone for coming.

"Well then! The two of you will be the talk of the castle when we go back! A married couple on school grounds! Ohohohohoho!"

That was another thing that bothered Subaru. Touya and Yukito had gotten married in their seventh year, much like how Subaru was going to, but they would have each other all throughout this marriage. When Subaru got married, he'd get a week or so with his husband before being yanked back to school and Seishirou back to work. Why did he wait so long to tell him how he felt? Why?!

"Subaru?"

"Oh hi Touya and Yukito, congratulations."

"Ah thank you, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, it was just surreal seeing you get married you know?"

A warm hand on Subaru's shoulder. "I'd like to express my congratulations as well."

"And we'd like to thank you, come on Yuki, my dad is probably dying to take pictures."

"Something on your mind Subaru?"

"Just thinking about when it will be us, Seishirou."

Ah, his real name, Subaru was worried about the wedding. "Subaru, it will be alright, we've been through worse. Come on, they're going to be cutting the cake soon and you know me and sweets."

Emerald eyes lit up and he finally let himself be led off in the direction of the cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a refresher,their song is love song


	41. Omake 18 The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before our story begins,Hokuto decides everyone needs to know how to dance what with the ball coming up and all, She's bound and determined to teach her younger(and clumsier) twin how to dance. But Fuuma has a better alternative

Omake 18 The Way

A/N: takes place before the story begins at some random sleepover xD so yeah no couples yet

"Hokuto, what are you doing?"

"Shush Kamui! I'm gonna play music of course! I don't get to at home, Grandmother forbids it, says it will ruin my magical senses, so that's why I come here. We're gonna learn how to dance! There's going to be a ball this coming year after all! OHOHOHOHOOHO!"

All three of the triplets had changed into pajamas already and were waiting on their host and his brother to come back, they had gone to change as well and do something for their father.

"Please don't remind me of that ball Hokuto…I can't dance."

"Not to mention Subaru and I won't have dates either, so who says we're going?"

"I won't have a date and I'm going, and who says you and Subaru won't?" A devilish grin appeared on her face and flickered in her emerald eyes as their host, Fuuma came in with his older brother.

"For the love of magic, I wish you'd move in here."

"No, not until after I graduate."

"Stubborn, stubborn, ALWAYS STUBBORN. Ow that's my ear, ow ow."

"Are you going to shut your mouth?"

"Ow ow yes, ow ow."

Seishirou released his brother's ear before sitting on the couch where Subaru sat, only to have violet eyes glare daggers at him.

"NOW THEN! We need to practice our slow dancing, especially Subaru, he's a clumsy ox."

"HOKUTO!" Subaru turned bright red. So there was some truth into what Hokuto was saying, he did trip and stumble over his own feet.

"It's true! When grandmother brought us to that business party, you tripped and stumbled all over the place!"

Subaru turned redder and grabbed a pillow to hide his face.

Hokuto flipped through the songs she had on the CD (her friend Tomoyo had made it for her) and finally landed on a slow song. "AHA, come on Subaru, you're learning if I have to teach you."

"Actually Hokuto, my big brother's quite an amazing dancer, we've been to our fair share of important parties too." Honey brown met emerald and Hokuto looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"OHOHOHO! Perfect! Subaru you're going to learn how to dance from Sei-chan!"

Both teens' cheeks were hued pink and amber eyes glared at Fuuma as he got up and offered Subaru his hand. Subaru took it and let his friend lead him to the middle of the floor and started to dance around to the music. In the meantime, their siblings sat next to Kamui on the couch, Kamui in the middle still glaring daggers.

"Oh stop it."

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

Subaru felt his cheeks heat up more as they started to dance. He had just told Hokuto last week that he was in love with Seishirou. Well he hadn't said it in those terms; she had placed it together for him. But to dance with him to a song like this...it was embarrassing.

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around._

_And I want you to be mine_

Seishirou was almost as embarrassed about as Subaru, but he was doing a far better job at hiding it. He made a mental note to kick his brother half way across the world somewhere when he was done. He knew that with Subaru being who he was and him being who he was there was no way they could be together. Especially not after what his mother had said. His mother knew there was someone special in her eldest son's life and he downright refused to let another person he loved be lost to that witch.

_Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes._

_Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile._

_And the reasons they may change_

_But what I'm feeling stays the same._

As the pair of them danced with looks of absolute desire in their eyes, Kamui clenched and unclenched his fists, until his sister nudged him hard enough to be leaning against Fuuma.

"Well hello." He smiled down at Kamui from behind his orange tinted glasses.

Kamui could've killed his sister. First she makes Subaru dance with  _that perverted bastard_  and then she pushes him into that bastard's younger brother. He opened his mouth to protest but got an elbow to the ribs.

"HUSH! This is the best part of the song!"

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby._

_So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking 'bout the way._

Hokuto leaned forward on the couch as she watched her brother and Seishirou simultaneously lean in, lost in their own world. "Yes! Finally, it's about time!" She was fighting the urge to squeal but she knew how happy this would make her twin and friend. But then when Subaru went to stand on his tip-toes he stumbled and would've fallen if it weren't for Seishirou's grip on him.

"For once Subaru's clumsy ways comes in handy."

Hokuto reached over and grabbed an old copy of the Daily Prophet and cracked Kamui upside the head with it. "You idiot! They love each other can't you see that?!"

"HE'S A PERVERT, WHAT DOES HE KNOW ABOUT LOVE!?"

Subaru's face was neon red now and Seishirou had a faint dusting of pink on his face as well. Once again he recovered and his smile was back in place.

"Now now Hokuto, just because I beat up my younger brother doesn't mean you should. Besides he's right, Subaru would be far better off, as would all of you if you weren't involved with me." Without another word he headed up the stairs to his guest bedroom.

A/N: awkward cliffy I know but hey, it's an omake see you next time!

 


	42. Omake 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picks up right where Omake 18 left off and we see into the dark past of both Fuuma and Seishirou

Omake 19

"I for one agree, we would be a lot better off not involved with him."

"Kamui Shirou, you better hush up. Sei-chan can be scary sometimes…but he'd never hurt Subaru, I'm sure of that."

Subaru was sitting and thinking of what just happened. He and Seishirou had danced and they had almost…The teen's face lit up red thinking of it. That had just been the mood right? There was no way Seishirou could feel the same way about him, right?

"Subaru, why don't you go upstairs and talk to my brother? If he's left alone for too long he'll probably try to sneak out, knowing him."

Subaru nodded and headed up the stairs leaving Kamui and Hokuto with Fuuma.

"I'm going to knock those idiotic glasses off your face! Why on earth would you send him off to be with that perverted brother of yours for?"

"Because Kamui, like Hokuto, I want my sibling to be happy."

_His mother and father were at work. His brother was at Hogwarts learning to be an amazing wizard. That left him alone with his sister and a babysitter. Kotori was sick and no matter what their babysitter or Fuuma tried, she wouldn't smile. Only Seishirou could make her smile._

_Fuuma padded into his parents' room and started poking through his dad's stuff. Finally he found a pair of orange tinted glasses and stuck them on his face before padding back to his sister._   _"Look at me Kotori! I have orange glasses on! Please smile!" Wide brown eyes looked at her big brother and giggled softly._

_"Fuuma you look funny!" He smiled to himself, he had finally gotten her to smile and vowed he'd never take those glasses off, except for sleeping or sports._

"Earth to Fuuma!" Fuuma jumped being brought back to present day by Hokuto waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were gonna show us where Kamui, Subaru, and I were sleeping tonight."

"We're all going to be in the entertainment room in sleeping bags, once my brother stops angsting."

~#~

"It's no use, I can't concentrate." Seishirou took his glasses off before closing his transfiguration book. He put his glasses on the bedside table and flopped backwards on the bed. He had never needed glasses until that…day.

_"Mommy! Let me go! Please!"_

_"Fuuma go get Dad!"_

_"But Seishirou…"_

_"NO BUTS, GO!" He wasn't sure what he could do to stop her, she was a fully qualified witch whereas he was back from his first term at Hogwarts. He had to try though, he couldn't just stand here and lose his sister._

_He had managed to grip his mother's arm and made the curse hit a mirror and it rebounded and hit him in his right eye. The next spell hit Kotori just as his father and brother came back in._

He had failed to protect his sister, who was to say he'd protect Subaru?

A soft knock at the door. "Seishirou? I'm coming in," The door opened and Subaru padded in. "Are you okay?" Subaru sat on the bed and put a soft hand over Seishirou's own.

"I'm fine Subaru."

"Would you like me to stay?"

No words were exchanged, but Subaru had been pulled into a tight embrace. He flushed red but hugged his friend back and together they fell asleep like that.

"Oh let them be, it's so cute and who knows, maybe this will open their minds."

Quietly Hokuto and Fuuma shut the door before going to rejoin Kamui in the other room.

 


	43. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break is over and its time for Subaru,his siblings and Fuuma to head back to Hogwarts(with some of their friends of course) Subaru doesn't want to go,he doesn't want to leave his special someone behind but it looks like he has no choice.

Chapter 23

"Here's King's Cross Station kids. Now come on, it's 10:45, the train leaves at 11 o'clock and we need to get you four settled in."

Five teens and one adult got out of the car to get their trunks. "FUUMA I CAN GET IT, MY ARM IS FINE NOW!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend!"

"I appreciate it, really, but you need to carry your own."

"He's got a point Fuuma, I however, have yours Subaru, I don't have one to carry."

"Please don't remind me Sei-kun."

One hand was pulling Subaru's trunk, the other grabbed Subaru's hand. "You will be fine, before you know it, it will be summer."

"No Hokuto, I insist, after all your brother is getting married to my son."

"Ah thank you, I honestly don't know why it's so heavy. I do see where Sei-chan gets his gentleman side from though, his father!"

"Hokuto, please don't draw attention, there are Muggles nearby you know…"

Fuuma, Kamui, Hokuto, and Subaru's trunks were loaded onto the train.

"Well Dad, Seishirou, see you soon. Maybe you can make it to the Quidditch finale, if we make it to the finale."

"Behave yourself Fuuma; I don't need another owl about how a poor trash can was under your wrath." Fuuma smiled a cheeky grin at his father before putting his hand on Kamui's back guiding him to the train.

Hokuto waved a cheerful goodbye and was about to yell at her twin to move it when she saw where Subaru was. Kamui turned to do the same but Hokuto shushed him. "Leave them."

Subaru stood poking his fingers together looking up into amber eyes. Seishirou had his hands on Subaru's shoulders looking into emerald eyes.

"Subaru…you need to go soon, so if you have something to say, now would be a great time to say it."

The tears pricked at the corners of emerald eyes as he threw himself into the taller male.

"Oh Subaru..." The sunlight caught the delicate silver chain around Subaru's neck. A smirk occupied his lips. "Subaru, before you take off I have a present for you, seeing as you gave me this one on New Year's." His long finger twisted a chain around his neck that ended in a lock.

Subaru looked up as those long fingers unhooked the chain around Subaru's neck and added another charm to it before re-hooking it. Subaru was expecting a lock at first, but he looked down and saw a key. "A key Sei-kun?"

"Indeed, you're the only one with the key to my heart."

Subaru stretched up to kiss his fiancé. Arms wrapped around the younger teen's waist pulling him closer as they kissed. They broke away leaving Subaru breathless.

"Get going, I don't want you to throw away your education for me." Subaru pecked him on the lips one more time before taking off to join his siblings and Fuuma on the train, after he did patrol of course.

Both Seishirou and his father stayed put until the train was out of sight."Well come on Seishirou, the Ministry will be waiting for us and I don't think they'll believe the 'I'm late because after dropping off my son and his friends at Kings Cross Station, I had a hard time moving my lovesick stepson off the platform.' as an acceptable late excuse."

~#~

After his prefect patrol, Subaru flopped in their usual compartment. "I swear there are attacks on innocent people, and all everyone on the train is talking about is Touya and Yukito's wedding."

"Because everyone's a teenager, that's why. When you get married to Sei-chan it will be the same thing," Hokuto paused. "Speaking of which, you two sure said a lengthy goodbye."

At this Subaru turned red.

"Did he give it to you?" Fuuma looked up from his potions book (he was attempting to finish his holiday homework on the train).

"I-if you mean the charm, then yes, he did."

"OHH WHAT CHARM? LET ME SEE!" Hokuto leaned forward and lightly tugged on the chain on her twin's neck. "It's a key."

"Y—yes, it means I'm the only one with the key to his heart."

"Damnit! I should've thought of that; instead of getting half a snitch with your name and you getting the other half with mine!"

"No I like that, I told you, you're not your brother, if you were, you wouldn't be with me."

The sky was getting dark, they would be arriving soon and ready to start another term and for some of their friends, their last.

 


	44. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now the summer before the triplets and Fuuma's final year and their Hogwarts letters are here! Fuuma's and Subaru's comes with a little something extra special. So special that it's time for a party,until an uninvited guest shows up.

Chapter 24

"Well I can't believe it! In a few weeks we'll be in our last year of Hogwarts, oh whatever will I do! I won't have Tomoyo to gossip with anymore!" Hokuto was sitting in the Monou living room, her twins on either side of her and papers in front of her. "I'm so glad I'm of age now, it will make making dress robes so easy," She paused. "I think the best men should be in black, made from velvet, I'll be in pale pink made of satin, Subaru, I think you should be in white and Sei-chan in black, both made from silk."

"HOKUTO!"

"Oh, Subaru stop it, you're getting married in a few months!"

Her brother went red at this comment and her other brother rolled his eyes. "Can we not discuss that Hokuto?"

"Are you losing your temper again, Kamui? Relax, our Hogwarts letters are here and this is the last time we'll ever get them!" Fuuma dumped matching envelopes on the triplets' laps.

"Where's your perverted older brother?"

"He'll be along, he's upstairs changing his clothes, Dad brought him to work last night, he just got back right before you three got here."

"If he just got back…I should go...so he can sleep…"

"Out of the question," Arms wrapped around Subaru from behind the couch. "I haven't seen much of you and I've missed you, so you're staying put."

"Sei-kun…" Subaru tilted his head backwards and smiled at the face he was greeted with. He had missed his fiancé too. From his crooked smile, to those ever intense amber eyes, to the dark hair that fell effortlessly against the older male's forehead. Subaru thought of other times with him, holding hands, kissing, running their hands over each other's bare chests….

"I'm QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN! HA! WHERE'S THAT PHONE! EVERYONE SAID I WOULDN'T GET IT!"

Kamui grinned and got up discarding his book list as he did so. "Congratulations then, here's to hoping you keep the winning streak up." Violet eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground.

"Of course darling, I  _am_  a marvelous Quidditch player."

"Oh yes, simply marvelous, keep talking like that and your broom won't be able to leave the ground, your head will be too heavy."

"You don't have to be jealous of your brother just because you didn't play!"

Amber eyes narrowed at Kamui. At the same time a soft hand reached up and touched Seishirou's own hand. The tension was white hot and the last thing Subaru wanted was his twin brother and fiancé dueling with each other, especially with Seishirou in a sour mood, it wouldn't end pretty.

"Hey, Subaru! Open your letter!" For once Subaru was grateful for his sister's loud interjection.

He opened his letter and a silver badge fell onto his lap. "I'm…head boy?" Subaru was baffled. Out of all the seventh years, he was head boy?

Hokuto hugged her brother. "Well of course you are! YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" Deep down she was worried. He had been struggling to handle his prefect duties, never mind head boy. She just hoped Subaru would pull through another year.

Before Subaru could process what was happening, his fiancé had moved and was kneeling in front of him, a playful smirk etched onto his face. Next thing Subaru knew, they were lip locked, causing the teenager to flail about for a moment before kissing back. He still wasn't used to kisses in public or in this case in front of his siblings and Fuuma.

"Congratulations, I think a party may be in order."

"Please don't go through the trouble for me…"

"HEY I MADE CAPTAIN, WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"Yeah yeah, go get the door."

Fuuma set Kamui down before going to the door. When he answered it his eyes went wide before he closed it again. "Seishirou…"

"What?"

"I know you hate to leave his side and all but…"'

"Stop with the stuttering Fuuma, what?"

"Mother's here."

A/N: Sorry for the huge timeskip, I want to get to better parts of this fic. And yes cliffhanger, see you next time!

 


	45. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Fuuma is a badass,Subaru too and Kamui still stubborn despite being saved

Chapter 25

Subaru instantly tensed up. He had a previous experience with his fiancé's mother and it didn't end well. She was an extremely strict witch and was fascinated with the dark arts and her eldest son. Hokuto and Kamui had never met the woman (despite Kamui dating her other son), so they didn't know how to react. Subaru knew Fuuma didn't exactly get along with his mother either, but he still didn't know how to deal with her.

Subaru felt the warmth of Seishirou's body leave him as he got up to answer the door, pocketing his glasses as he did so.

Amber met amber. "Hello Mother, how long has it been I wonder?" Lips ghosted his cheek as emerald, violet, and honey brown eyes peeked over the couch.

"You have guests my dear; it was so kind of you to open the door after your mutt of a brother slammed it in my face."

"Of course I have guests, this is Father's house, Fuuma lives here. We have friends over."

"Including the young man that's your 'fiancé' my dear boy?"

"Yes Subaru's here, I wouldn't be down here if he wasn't."

"I'd still like to properly meet him and talk with him, since he did what I couldn't."

"And what is that?" He rolled his amber eyes; he knew what the answer would be.

"Steal your heart of course dear Seishirou."

From behind the couch Fuuma imitated vomiting, complete with gagging noises.

"Why hello Fuuma, is that any way to act in the presence of your mother?"

"I wouldn't call you my mother, hell, I barely call you a mother period."

"If you're going to talk like that young man, come out and act like a man."

Despite Kamui's groans of no and Subaru's pleas of stay out of it, trust your big brother, Fuuma got up wand raised. "Well here I am Mother, are you going to do me in like you did Kotori all those years ago?"

"It would be an idea; you're a Mudblood just like her."

"Clearly he can't be if you're so high standing and he's your son." Kamui stormed over and stood in front of Fuuma trying to shield him, but it wasn't very successful due to their height difference.

"Oh dear Fuuma, you got yourself a little toy too, did you? Oh wait; you don't see people as things, like  _someone else_  in the family does, now do you?"

"SUBARU, GET BACK HERE!" Hokuto called out to her little brother who had emerged from his hiding place.

"HE DOESN'T SEE ME AS A THING!" He raised his left hand showing the silver band on his ring finger. "We're getting married in a few months so he definitely doesn't see me as a thing!"

"That's what you  _may_  think. I know my son. Shall we duel then little one? I read in the Prophet about your run in with Fei Wang Reed and the Snake Bats, let's see if you're as good as they say."

Subaru nodded in response much to his siblings' horror. Kamui squirmed in Fuuma's grip and Hokuto seemed to be frozen in place.

Wands were raised but before a spell could take full effect; " _Protego!"_

"If you want to duel so badly  _Setsuka_ , I'll be your opponent. Leave  _all_  of them out of it. You took away my sister, you're not taking away my friends, my brother, or the love of my life, got it?"

"Going to protect them sweetheart? Like you protected your sister?"

"I'm not young and helpless this time. I was top of my class and I took the liberty to read  _all_  of the books in the restricted section of the library not to mention the ones you had 'locked' away. I'll win."

"Oh but dear Seishirou, if you kill me you'll give me the best feeling in the world. Nothing is greater than being killed by the one you love the most."

"You're wrong...the greatest feeling in the world is waking up next to the person you love the most, with them in your arms. Holding them, kissing them, hearing them smile. Being the only person that can  _make_  them smile on their worse days. Them trusting you despite having a bad reputation. Knowing that despite being in constant danger they still want to be by yo-" Seishirou's sentence was cut off as a result of Subaru grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss, all shyness thrown out the window.

Amber eyes widened in surprise at Subaru's forwardness in front of so many people. Arms went around the lithe waist raising Subaru off the ground and on instinct long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well Mother, I think you see my brother belongs to  _Subaru_  and not to  _you._ I'd advise you to leave before Dad gets here. Mind you, if you try anything, Kamui, Hokuto, and I are of age now and we've dealt with the Snake Bats and I just so happen to have my beater's club here…. I got my own so I could practice you know?"

Her amber eyes glinted at her youngest son before turning to her oldest son who was occupied with Subaru. "I shall take my leave for now. Even I know when I'm out matched. I do hope to see their 'wedding.'"

"Well now that she's gone, we can get back to the party!" Fuuma closed the door.

"THAT MEANS YOU CAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SUBARU NOW YOU PERVERT!"

"Oh Kamui let them be, that was a side of Subaru I've never seen."

"HE'S BEING CORRUPTED BY THAT PERVERTED BAST-"

Kamui's rants were cut off by a pair of soft lips touching his and he, like Subaru, was lifted off the ground.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE HERE WHILE YOU LOT MAKE OUT! BACK TO THE PARTY!"

A/N: woo another chapter in the bag. Slightly OOC but hey, AU MEANS DIFFERENT!

 


	46. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in seventh year is taking its tole on everyone,but none like Fuuma and Subaru. Fuuma's captain(ontop of hating doing his homework) and Subaru's got to deal with his work load,head boy duties and someone that just may be in love with hhim

Chapter 26

 

The Halloween Feast this year was quite eventful; even though this was the last time they'd see it, two seventh year Hufflepuffs had other things on their minds.

After the Halloween feast most students went to their common rooms. Seventh years were allowed in the corridors until eleven. "Can you believe this is basically all of our little group? I mean, Doumeki and Watanuki are still here but they have to be back in the common room at ten so they're on a date. Tomoyo, Sakura, and the Li twins are in their fifth year so they went straight to the rooms after the feast. It's so depressing! But in other news, I finished the dress robes for a certain special occasion, ohohohoho!" Hokuto leaned against a wall where she stood with her brothers and Fuuma.

At this comment, Subaru—who had been fiddling with his head boy badge—turned bright red. "Hokuto! Don't be so loud!"

"Yeah, Hokuto, don't be so loud. After all, as Head Boy now, Subaru can give more than just detention!"

"Oh be quiet Fuuma, or else I'll make your dress robes too tight."

Once again Subaru was lost. His mind drifted back to that warm September day two years ago.

_"Subaru would never put his sister in detention right?"_

_"Sei…Seishirou..."_

He wondered what his fiancé was doing right now. It was only nine-thirty at night, no way was he asleep. Was he at home thinking of Subaru?

~#~

Subaru's mind was still wandering the next morning. It was Saturday meaning no classes and time to relax, if you were an underclassman. Seeing as Subaru was a seventh year, he had his notes, books, and several pieces of parchment sprawled out in front of him.

The common room seemed so alien to him now. Kurogane and Yukito had long since graduated, leaving only Fuuma, Sakura, and himself left in their little group. Sakura, like Subaru, was busying herself with homework. Fuuma on the other hand was not, he was busy planning for the game next week. None of his teammates seemed interested though so he muttered game plans to himself, neglecting his transfiguration and potions essays.

Subaru was going to say something but thought better of it, while he was on good terms with Fuuma—hell they'd be related by marriage in a few months time—he knew that like his older brother—this thought came to Subaru with a pang—it was best to not bother him when he was concentrating. Subaru was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"You're Subaru Sumeragi, right?" Subaru looked up from his Herbology essay at the fifth year in front of him. 

"I'm Zeke, the new seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Nice to meet you." Subaru offered a warm smile before he went back to writing.

Zeke's brown eyes went to the silver badge on Subaru's robes "Wow, you’re Head Boy too? YOU'RE AMAZING! Please, I just need you to kiss me once, to say that it happened!" 

"EH?! Don't you want that to be with your special someone?"

"You're my special someone, I've decided."

“I...I...I…I…" 

Hearing the conversation, Fuuma finally got up. "He already has his special someone and if you don't stop flirting with him, you're off the team."

Zeke didn't back down from the challenge; he looked up at Fuuma "I THOUGHT YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH HIS TWIN!" 

"I am, but he's engaged to MY older brother, in case you don't know him, it’s Seishirou Sakurazuka."

"The one that took down Fei Wang Reed?"

"That's him, he graduated two years ago but I can gladly tell him to come out to the match, he may anyways."

"IF SUBARU LOVES YOUR BROTHER SO MUCH, WHY DIDN'T HE SAY NO?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S TOO POLITE TO!" Without thinking about his actions, Fuuma picked up the trashcan and stuffed it on top of his new seeker’s head.

"Thanks, Fuuma."

"No problem future brother in law." At this comment Subaru turned bright red and turned to head for the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I ermm, have to go, Head Boy duties and all! See you later!"

Fuuma chuckled, Subaru got so flustered when relationship matters were brought to the table. However there was a problem, it didn't seem like his new seeker; who was good at Quidditch but that’s all he was good at; didn't think Subaru had anyone, let alone someone from Slytherin house. Since his brother no longer attended Hogwarts, there was only one thing to do. He scribbled a hasty letter and took it up to the Owlery.

~#~

Noticing an owl outside his bedroom window Seishirou opened it and let it in. Recognizing the handwriting he opened it. "Dear Seishirou, I know you're busy but could you come out to my first game as captain? We're playing your old house." Seishirou rolled his eyes, Fuuma knew he had work. "PS The new seeker for my team is crushing on the Head Boy himself and doesn't believe the Head Boy is off limits, figured I'd let you know." Upon reading this amber eyes went wide.

He scribbled a hasty reply saying he'd be there and to keep the moron on the team, he'd handle it. Afterwards, he walked around the room in frustration. He should've seen this coming. Subaru had grown into quite a handsome young man and he knew despite loving Seishirou, Subaru would be too kind to tell someone to back off. He took out his rage on the trashcan and kicked it across the room cursing while he did so.

A knock on the door. "Seishirou? Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah Dad, just know I won't be going to work with you on next Saturday. I need to teach someone not to touch what's not theirs."

His father rolled his eyes though his son couldn't see it. "Don't get reckless."

"I won't."

~#~

The week passed quickly and before anyone could wrap their head around it, it was the first Quidditch game of the season, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Despite his usual confident air when it came to Quidditch, Fuuma wasn't eating much. It was his first game as captain and for two years, they had won the Quidditch Cup. Now most of the team was gone and he was captain, he just wasn't feeling it. 

"I've never seen you so nervous." Honey brown eyes looked up and saw Kamui sitting across from him.

"'Ello love. Of course I'm nervous, Slytherin's put together quite a team and now I'm captain."

"You'll be fine, if you remember the Cup was won two years ago and you nearly fell off your broom."

A smirk eased its way onto the taller boy's face. "True, and I had you clinging to me because you were so scared your last words to me was going to be my glasses were stupid."

"I-Idiot!" 

"Lovers shouldn't quarrel!" Kamui's older sister plopped down next to him. "Have either of you seen Subaru this morning? I'm mainly looking at you Fuuma, since you know you're in the same house."

"No, he was gone before I came into the common room this morning; he's probably hiding from Zeke."

"Who the heck is Zeke?" Violet and Emerald eyes looked at Fuuma, waiting for an explanation.

"Zeke is the new seeker for the Hufflepuff team, he's good, damn good, but he's got a thing for Subaru and he's bound and determined to make Subaru his."

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS! SUBARU HAS SEI-CHAN!"

"We know Hokuto, calm down and let Fuuma finish."

"Don't you tell me what to do Kamui! LET ME AT THIS KID I'LL WHACK SOME SENSE INTO HIM WITH MY TRANSFIGURATION PROJECT!"

"Ah Hokuto, you'll make a heck of a sister in law one day."

At this comment Kamui blushed. Surely he was talking about Subaru's upcoming wedding right?

"Long story short, I sent my brother an invitation to the game today, he'll be here but that's a surprise for Subaru and for Zeke too. I better get going, I don't want to be the last one to get changed into my robes. See you guys after the match." He leaned over and gave Kamui a peck on the lips before getting up and heading out.

~#~

After the game, Subaru got two surprises. One was he realized Zeke hadn't given up his crush on him yet. "Come on Sumeragi, one kiss, and a date, I’m sure you'll like me better." 

Subaru backed up into a tree."Um...I...really...can't I'm flattered, but you see…" Subaru wasn't sure why he felt so scared. Zeke was two years younger than him so Subaru had more magical knowledge then him, not to mention Zeke was about his size since seekers were usually picked for their small size. He also had no trouble telling that girl off last year, so what was his problem now?

"Seriously Subaru, I'll show you a good time...promise…" He was much too close and Subaru didn't like hurting people; unless they hurt people he cared about. 

"Surely you know his heart is mine don't you?"

Subaru whipped around at the familiar voice. "SEI-KUN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!" Subaru ran into the open embrace and felt himself being lifted off his feet and pulled into a passionate kiss; which his cheeks heated up at but he didn't resist, it had been far too long. When they pulled back emerald met amber.

"I had to see my brother's first game as captain didn't I? Plus he told me about this jerk that DARED to flirt with MY Subaru."

Subaru nuzzled, the incident with Zeke forgotten. "I still love it when you call me that." 

"You are mine as I am yours Subaru, remember that." Amber eyes turned to Zeke and narrowed."Now then, you must be Zeke, the moron my idiotic brother has picked for seeker on the team. I know Subaru's  _far_  too kind to tell you to back off and I doubt he told his siblings about it; believe me you'd be in a right state if you had to deal with Hokuto, she's  _almost_  as dangerous as I am. Even if my brother threatened you; which he probably threatened you with booting you off the team, I doubt that would cut it, you sound just as determined as I used to be. While I love the chance of seeing Subaru and being back here on these grounds, I don't exactly fancy being pulled out of work because some idiot can't take a hint. You know what my last name is; you know my family lineage I'm sure. Fuuma may not be involved with it, but I assure you,  _I am._ I grew up with it and I don't like people I love being taken away from me."

"Sei-kun…" Subaru reached up and touched his fiancé's face. He knew he was implying at losing his sister and he didn't need Zeke to be maimed or killed. "I'm alright, I'm sorry I had to drag you out here because I'm weak hearted and kind."

"Just because you think you're weak, and just because you are kind Subaru, doesn't give him the right to take advantage of it."

"Well said Seishirou! In all the years I've known you, that's the smartest thing that's ever left your mouth." Fuuma leaned on the wall of the Quidditch pitch.

Zeke turned at Fuuma's voice. "MONOU YOU TOLD YOUR CREEPY BROTHER ABOUT ME?!"

Fuuma shrugged holding his beater’s bat. "I did, you wouldn't believe me; something had to be done. Now get your ass into the changing room, change out of your uniform and go do whatever fifth years do. However, if you don't quit flirting I WILL find a replacement, you got that?" Fuuma smiled proud of his actions as Zeke stormed off, until he turned around and saw his brother and soon to be brother-in-law in a make out session. "OI! GET A ROOM OR SOMETHING!"

Unseen to Subaru's eyes, Seishirou flipped a finger in Fuuma's direction.

"DON'T FLIP HIM OFF! HE'S RIGHT, GET A ROOM! BETTER YET, GO TO WORK! YOU DON’T GO TO SCHOOL HERE ANY--"

BONK!BONK! "Quiet! LEAVE-BONK-THEM BE!" Hokuto had emerged and was hitting Kamui and Fuuma with a foam bat she had transfigured. and had planned to use on Zeke.

"They look so happy, don't they, Hokuto?" Tomoyo had joined them, camera in hand.

"Ah, yes they do, please tell me you'll make their wedding, we need pictures they're going to look gorgeous."

At all the comments Subaru's face turned red and he finally pulled away. "I should get going, even though it's Saturday I have work to do."

"I know, you are Head Boy and you are in N.E.W.T year. I know what a pain N.E.W.T year can be, I'll see you soon Subaru." A ghost of a kiss was left on Subaru's lips as Subaru watched his fiancé turn and head towards Hogsmeade station. 

Even as Subaru walked alongside his twins and his friends his mind was only on one thing and that was December and his soon to be wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter writer’s block would not leave me alone with it.  But I finally got it out! The thing with Zeke has been planned for a very long time. I have a note pad with ideas for this fic that will make it to the story or may not! Depends. He just needed a name and that was what popped into my head when I was writing. I'm trying to roll out the chapters like I did when I first started the fic but life has been annoying (Pokémon x and y being released doesn't help matters) one of my OC's birthdays is Halloween and she's important to the stars of this fic so I want to do something for that. As always thanks to my Subaru-chan for beta’ing this and remember Sei-chan loves you (even if I do troll the hell out of you, Fuuma-chan, and Kamui-chan with feels sometimes) To the rest of you, see you next time!


	47. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Subaru's and Seishirou's big day,or supposed to be anyways! Will they go through with it? or will they get cold feet? Will Setsuka try to pry her son from Subaru?

 

Chapter 27

 

"Whoever said that time flies when you get older must've been right, I can't believe it's December 27th already!" Hokuto Sumeragi stood alone in her home. Her grandmother was out and she had shooed her twin off to be with their other twin. She looked around and was satisfied with her packing. She had been up since four AM prepping for this. "Now how on earth am I going to get all of this from here to Tokyo?"

 _Duh Hokuto, you're a witch, you're letting your emotions get in the way. First things first though._  With a slight  _pop_  noise and a crack on her reappearance she was in front of her father's house.  Not bothering to knock, she walked in and was face to face with her grumpy twin. "Oh stop it, there's no going back now."

"I don't know why you got me up at six AM."

"BECAUSE! I could've woken you up when I got up. Where's Subaru?"

"In my bedroom pacing last I saw him."

Hokuto walked up the stairs and tapped lightly on the door. "Subaru?" 

"I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this, I can't I can't, no, no, no, it's all wrong I can't."

"SUBARU SUMERAGI!"

"WAH!" Said male stumbled over his feet when his sister yelled. "H-Hokuto…when did you get here?" 

"About five minutes ago, but that's beside the point; what’s with all the pacing and the you can't nonsense? About two years ago he asked you to marry him you said  _YES_  so you are not backing out on him now! Not to mention do you have any idea how hard Tomoyo and I worked to make all the dress robes not to mention the cake?!"

"B-but Hokuto…what if it's a disaster?" 

"How could it be honestly?"

"I don't know; bad luck follows me around…."

In the distance, downstairs; she heard Kamui talking, she chose to ignore it.

"Trust me Subaru; it will be alright even if things don't seem like it, okay? Trust your one and only sister. Now I have to go and get all the stuff transported to Tokyo so you cheer up, it will be okay."

Emerald met emerald and a small smile etched onto Subaru's face. "That's better, I'm going to see what on earth Kamui's rambling about, probably needing a wake up spell used on him or something, you know how he is with mornings."

Hokuto walked downstairs to see Kamui still rambling, but he wasn't alone. He was rambling to his boyfriend who was wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"What are you doing here? You should be with your brother! You're his best man like Kamui is Subaru's!"

"You mean if there is a wedding."

"Why wouldn't there be? Subaru was a bit nervous, but he's better now."

"Him too huh? Let me tell you something Hokuto, despite not living with him all my life, I still know my brother and I've never seen him the way he's behaving."

"These idiots! What would they do without me? I'll head over there and talk some sense into Sei-chan, you two get Subaru ready and grab all the stuff back at my place." Again the faint  _pop_  noise and a crack.

She found herself at a home she seemed to spend more time at then her own. Walking up the stairs she started to locate Seishirou's room. Finally remembering the way, she was greeted with an open door and her friend frantically pacing.  _Him and Subaru are so in sync it's not even funny anymore._

"What have I done? I asked him to reassure him, to make sure no one else would be able to touch him. I waited so long to make him mine and mine alone but the idea of a family…I can't. Yes I promised him and normally I always keep my promises but me plus family equals disaster."

Hokuto's green eyes looked on the wall. Several wizarding photos were stuck to the wall. One of the five of them, one of him and Fuuma, one of him, Fuuma, and who Hokuto assumed was Kotori, and several of him and Subaru together. Even in the pictures Hokuto could see the chemistry.  _Bloody hell, you'd need to be blind to not see it._

 _"_ You can come in Hokuto, I'll beat Fuuma later."

One thing that was different between her brother and Seishirou, Subaru was an air head and usually oblivious to everything. Seishirou, not so much, he was oblivious when it came to his own happiness though!

"Silly Sei-chan, why are you in here pacing about? You're getting married tonight!"

"No…I'm not, I'm really not. I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't? You get changed, you stand in front of Subaru, you say the vows and you put the ring on his finger. Jeez Sei-chan! You graduated top of your class and are in training to be an Auror, I thought you would know how a wedding works!"

"It's not that…I just can't I don't want to hurt him."

"IDIOT! If you back out you'll hurt him worse! I just convinced him it would be alright! It's typical for people to get nervous on their wedding days! Now I'm sending your brother back here and don't beat him too hard, at least wait until after the wedding, he's your best man he needs to look presentable."

He offered her a half smirk in return. Satisfied, Hokuto got up to leave. "Oh. And Sei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"If you  _ever_  hurt Subaru  _badly,_  I will kill you, okay?"

"All couples fight Hokuto, and I can guarantee that will hurt Subaru."

"Maybe so, but he'd recover from that, but I mean it if you ever hurt him, I'll  _end you._ "

After she left a soft smirk occupied his face.  _No worries there Hokuto, I have no intentions of hurting Subaru, not after what he’s done for me. I wasn’t able to protect my sister but him I will protect._

~#~

“Okay everyone, let’s go!” Hokuto, Touya, Yukito, Hokuto’s father, and Fuuma’s father held their wands out to set up things in Tokyo. Kamui was with Subaru keeping him busy and Fuuma was with Seishirou doing much of the same. 

“Well this is perfect!  Two tents for them and their best men to get ready in, one tent of the food, and one for guests to wait in for now. Now I need to go get my brothers and give them their robes. Who wants to bring these to Fuuma and Sei-chan?”

“Seeing as they’re my boys, I’ll bring their robes to them.”

“Woo! Let’s get this wedding underway! Fay and Kurogane will be here later with Tomoyo and most likely the twins and Sakura. Doumeki and Watanuki are coming with Professor Reed’s wife Yuuko later. Yuui won’t be able to make it, he’s still studying abroad. I’m just glad the other married couple could come early to give me a hand. Ohohoho!”

Despite her actions, deep down Hokuto felt a pang as well. Subaru was her twin; they had always had each other. Most likely after he graduated Hogwarts he’d be living with his new husband. She was allowed to be jealous right?

Yes, Seishirou was her friend and they both specialized in driving her twins and sometimes Seishirou’s younger brother crazy; but then there was something about him. Something Hokuto remembered when she first met him seven years ago on the Hogwarts Express. He was polite yes, and while Subaru may have missed it— he was an airhead, not hard to do— and Kamui may have missed it- he was too busy calling Seishirou a pervert to see; Hokuto didn’t. Those amber eyes had something hidden in them; his brother too, though it was far more hidden. It was something that was missing in every picture of them as children. Deep down Hokuto knew her friend was capable of killing and she didn’t want that for Subaru, that’s why she made that promise. Of course she knew she stood no real chance against him, but despite that she would keep her promise.

“Hokuto!”

She got pulled out of her thoughts by Tomoyo’s voice.  “I thought you were coming with your cousin, Tomoyo?”

“My mom dropped me off; you look wonderful! The pale pink suits you and it’s amazing that this Cherry Tree is in bloom in the winter while all other trees are in a sleep close to death.” 

“Well it’s enchanted of course! I need to get my brothers their dress robes.”

Violet met emerald. “Everything will be alright, have faith.”

She smiled softly, Tomoyo was quite knowledgeable for her age, it’s why she was vice-president of the shipping club and why Hokuto planned to recruit her for the dress robe shop.

Subaru and Kamui sat in the first tent Hokuto and the others had set up to get ready so she made her way to it; two dress robes on her arm, one in black velvet the other in white silk.

“Hello darling brothers of mine! Here are your robes. The black one is yours Kamui, and Subaru, yours is the white one.”

Kamui got into his with relative ease, but Subaru had more of an issue. She bent over and helped him fix the collar of his dress robes. “There. You make a handsome young man Subaru and just think in a few hours time you’re going to be a married man.” She wiped her eye with a tissue, trying not to spoil her makeup. “Well I need to go check on my soon to be brother in-law make sure all things are go. Kamui, you need to go find Fuuma, you two are the best men you’ll be out there first.”

As Hokuto and Kamui ducked out, Subaru stood in front of the mirror and tried to push the fly away hairs down.

"We meet again, young man.”

The hairs on the back of Subaru's neck stood up. "Hello Lady Sakurazuka." Subaru remained pleasant. He still didn't trust this woman, but she was his soon to be husband's mother. "Can I help you?" He offered her a nervous smile.

"Just stopping in to give you some friendly advice about my darling boy. You see, out of all the people he's been around, I've known him the longest; longer than his father, longer than his brother, longer than his deceased sister, and certainly longer than you. Up until he graduated from Hogwarts I spent my time with him training him.”

Subaru nodded, he was unsure of what to say. "My point you foolish boy, is this, go ahead and get married to him if it will make you so happy but know this," She paused putting her hand on his shoulder. "Seishirou doesn't love you, he can't. He doesn't know what it is and even if he does he won't risk it. He saw his family ripped apart by it, he shut it out after his sister’s pathetic death. You remind him of his sister, something fragile that needs protecting. Once you show you can protect yourself, he'll disappear out of your life."  

"He can protect himself; clearly you've never seen one of his shield charms, have you? Let me inform you Mother, I've been in Defense Against the Dark Arts with him for the past seven years, he's very gifted."

Subaru felt grateful but at the same time he was confused. What was Fuuma doing here? Shouldn’t he be with Kamui getting ready to do whatever it is a best man does?

 "Oh hello Fuuma, are you Seishirou's best man?"

"Of course, why else would I be here? Though mind you I wouldn’t miss my big brother’s wedding for anything.”

"Remember what I said Subaru, he doesn't love you." She turned and walked out of the tent.

"Don't let it bother you Subaru, this is supposed to be your day, yours and my brother's day."

"I know, but what if she's right? No one knows you better than your mother—"

"FALSE!" Fuuma held his hands up in an X. "My mother knows nothing about me!” He paused for a moment. “Look, after Kotori died, Seishirou stopped coming home for Christmas. He sent me letters from Hogwarts wishing me happy holidays, but that's it. So how well does our mother know him? She doesn't. Hell, I think you know more about him then anyone. You know how to make him smile and laugh. He’s different when he’s around you. In the few years he’s been living with me and Dad, I’ve learnt stuff about him. One of the things I learnt about him was that he does love you. He’ll kill me for saying this, but he was just as nervous as you are about this.”

Subaru blinked. Seishirou? Nervous?

“Remember our conversation from when you asked me about Kotori?" Subaru nodded. "Then you're fine. Now go out there and become my brother in-law.” 

~#~

“Ohoho, Sei-chan and Fuuma look marvelous in my fantastic dress robes!” Hokuto stood proudly in the tent staring at three figures, one in navy blue, one in velvet black, and one in black silk. The figure in navy blue was their father and he was trying to straighten his sons’ hair.

“Fuuma honestly, this is your brother’s wedding, does your hair have to be spiked like a Hungarian Horntail’s tail? Seishirou, for heaven’s sake, did you try to do anything with your hair? You’re getting married in about an hour and you look like you just rolled out of bed.”

“No kidding Sei-chan! I mean you need to look presentable if you’re going to make an honest bride out of Subaru!”

“If you lot don’t stop, I’ll apparate out of here, I swear I will.”

“Hokuto, Kamui, Fuuma, step out. I want a word with my stepson.”

After Hokuto, Kamui, and Fuuma took their leave; Fuuma to go see Subaru, he said he wanted to ask him something; and Hokuto and Kamui just lingering greeting guests, amber met brown.

“Whatever is it Father?”

The man looked into his stepson’s amber eyes. The same shade as his mother’s but a lot more kindness there. “Listen to me Seishirou, I can understand being nervous on your wedding day, most people are. It’s a common human emotion but I know you better than that. You’re not nervous about the wedding, you’re nervous about having a family of your own, you think you’re cursed. Let me tell you something son, you’re not. Your mother is twisted. Always has been. I could see it from the moment I met her and after Fuuma and Kotori were born I saw her with you and how she clung to you. She tried to force a girl on you to make you accept her more. I have no idea why the Ministry keeps her. She’s nuts but you would know that better than anyone else, wouldn’t you?”

Again brown met amber in a steady challenge. Finally a nod from the younger man. 

“I don’t know much about your fiancé, but I hope that changes once you marry him. From what I’ve seen of him he’s a kindhearted young man. Clearly he’s turning you back into the boy I remember before my daughter’s death. So chin up and don’t be afraid, and no matter what your mother says in the future, just stick with what you know about him in your heart.”

A half smile worked its way onto the young man’s face. “Thanks Dad, I’ll do my best to remember that.”

“Maybe after you’re married I should consider adopting you, to make it official.”

“Why ever would you bother with that? You see me as your son and I see you as my father, done deal.”

“The same reason why you’re marrying Subaru today; to make it official in other people’s eyes.”

So it seemed he wasn’t the only one in this messed up family that liked to deal with logic and reason. “Very well, for now though I need to finish getting ready or there won’t be a wedding.”

“I’ll be out in the chairs, here’s hoping you gave your brother ideas.”

“Most likely yes.”

His father turned to leave leaving the nineteen year old to finish suiting up. He had to give Hokuto credit; she knew what she was doing. Black certainly suited him; it always had. He was glad his father had fought his mother to allow him to go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. Not only for the fact of the black uniforms, but he couldn’t stand the cold either. Then again, that wasn’t the real reason either, if he had gone to Durmstrang he never would’ve met—

"Hello Seishirou."  Said male frowned at the voice that broke his thoughts as he adjusted the collar of his dress robes.

“Hello Mother, I see you kept your promise to attend my wedding. I'm pretty sure I burnt your invitation, the one Subaru insisted I write." He frowned. Subaru really was too kind for his own good sometimes.

 "Yes of course, I needed to see my darling boy’s wedding, didn’t I?”

 A brief pause as Seishirou rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you going through with this, Seishirou? You know you're incapable of love. Ever since your  _precious_  sister died. Didn't you have a girlfriend your first year? And said you felt nothing for her? You stopped coming home for the holidays after sweet little Kotori met her end. No one could reach you, not even your mudblood brother and stepfather. How is this child any different? He's not."

"You're wrong, Subaru's different and in less than an hour we're going to be bound by the magic of marriage. You don’t need to be so bitter because I didn’t return  _your twisted sense of love_  for me.”

There was a flick of wand followed by the sickening scent of blood. “How  _dare_ you speak to me like that? I see the only way to get sense into that mind of yours is to take what means the world to you away from you. You’re such a spoiled child Seishirou, that little boy of yours may be enough to hold back school bullies but he’s no match for the Sakurazukamori.” She turned on her heel leaving her oldest son there with a gash over his right eye that was still bleeding profoundly. 

“Get back here! You won’t touch a hair on his head! I’ll kill you!”

Hearing yelling, Hokuto and Kamui came rushing in. “SHE’S NOT WORTH IT SEI-CHAN!” She knew damn well that Seishirou was capable of killing, she had seen it in him all those years ago, she didn’t want that happening today of all days. “Sei-chan! You’re bleeding! What happened?”

“Never mind, let me go Hokuto, I’ll end her, I swear I will!” 

Violet eyes narrowed. He had just begun to accept that his baby brother was marrying this bastard; there was no backing out now. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE GETTING MARRIED TO SUBARU SOON! YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS FOR ME TO SAY!" 

“I still will marry him, ONCE I END HER.”

“LIKE SUBARU WILL WANT YOU TO COMMIT MURDER ON YOUR WEDDING DAY. YOU STUBB—”

"Kamui go get Fuuma, he needs to knock some sense into his elder brother." Hokuto interjected before Kamui started rambling, normally it was funny to watch Kamui and Seishirou go at it. It was all in good fun, but right now Seishirou was dangerous. More so than usual, he was deadly and she didn’t need Kamui to be killed.

Kamui frowned leaving his sister with Seishirou, praying he didn’t regret it later.

He found Fuuma talking to Subaru. The second Kamui entered the room; honey brown eyes looked up at him. “Kamui, what is it?"

Not meeting his twins eyes he turned towards his boyfriend. "You need to come with me."

A raised eyebrow but he followed none the less. “Oh? Something to do with us best men eh? I’ll be back, Subaru.”

“Of course.” Subaru offered both Fuuma and Kamui a soft smile.

Once they were out of Subaru’s ear shot, Fuuma spoke up. “What is it Kamui?"

"It’s your brother, your mother just had a chat with him." 

Honey brown eyes narrowed.  "That demonic bitch of a witch...I swear if Seishirou hasn’t killed her I'll do it myself."

Kamui grabbed Fuuma’s hand. “You’re no murderer Fuuma.”

A dark laugh. “Oh no? She killed my sister and now she’s trying to take my brother’s happiness away as if training him to be the—never mind. Go find my father tell him my crazy mother is here, I’ll handle Seishirou.” 

Kamui puzzled as he got a goodbye kiss on the cheek and went to find Fuuma’s father. What was he going to say?

Fuuma walked in and was greeted with Hokuto still holding back his big brother. "ABOUT DAMN TIME! HE IS STRONG YOU KNOW!"

Fuuma looked at his older brother. The kindness behind his eyes gone and replaced with bitterness and hatred. Not to mention he had a cut on the right side of his face right over his eye.

"He won't listen to me, I've tried, this is supposed to be his and Subaru's special day. He still loves Subaru but he’s lost it.”

“He tends to withdraw when he’s backed into a corner like this, let me see if I can snap him out of it. Let him go before you get hurt. Furthermore, go find Kamui and my dad, he’s a healer, we need to get his eye fixed.”  

He crossed the room until he was in front of his brother. “You need to snap out of it Seishirou." His fist clenched and he whacked his brother upside the head, with enough force to knock the older male down on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR FUUMA?!"

"Well welcome back, that was to snap you out of revenge. You remember what day this is? ITS YOUR WEDDING YOU IDIOT! Weren’t you telling me earlier how happy you were about this? Happiest you’ve been since before Kotori died and our family was torn apart? You have a chance to start your own family and be BETTER THAN HER SO DON’T MUCK IT UP OR ILL HIT YOU WITH MY BAT NEXT TIME."

“I’m still going to end her! She threatened his life! Watching my sister die was bad enough.”

“Well that didn’t work.”

“Obviously not! You better get out of here before he tries kills you too.”

“Move Fuuma, I need to get to Subaru before he’s—” The wand hand was raised shaking, hesitating almost.

“Sei-kun?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the opening of the tent. Standing there in his white silk dress robes was Subaru.

“What are you doing here? There’s a reason I arranged for separate tents and it’s not just because Sei-chan’s a pervert Subaru!”

Hokuto’s words from earlier rang through Subaru’s mind. _They had been separate all day. "IT'S TRADITION SUBARU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE HIM UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO TIE THE KNOT!"_

“I’m aware of that Hokuto, but I’m not stupid. I knew something was up. People didn’t come back and I just had a feeling.”

He walked over and lightly stroked the left side of Seishirou’s face leaning up to kiss him lightly.

The wand in Seishirou’s right hand landed on the ground as his mind processed that this was Subaru kissing him and this was who he was worried about.

They pulled back just as Kamui and Fuuma’s father entered the tent. “What happened to his eye?” 

“It’s nothing Father.”

“IT IS SO SEI-CHAN; YOU’LL GET BLOOD ON SUBARU’S DRESS ROBES WHICH ARE WHITE.”

“I don’t know how well I can fix him up here, but I’ll do my best.” He aimed his wand at his son’s face and started to mutter incantations.

The bleeding stopped and he blinked a few times.

“Well Seishirou can you see?”

“Yes but not very well, _Accio Glasses!”_ His glasses zoomed into his hand and he slid his glasses onto his face.“Well that’s better.”

“You need to go to St. Mungo’s as soon as possible or you may need those permanently.”

“I’m not delaying the wedding Father, everyone take your places, I’m going to clean up and you my beautiful one,” He paused to kiss Subaru briefly. “I’ll see you soon.”

~#~

Fay and Kurogane had successfully apparated to Tokyo. They found Touya and Yukito waiting there. "Hi Fay! Kurogane! Can you believe you're attending ANOTHER wedding?"

"I know~ Kuro-tan's so slow and still hasn't proposed to me…."

"We're going to be missing Yuui I’m afraid. I noticed Tomoyo came though."

"Of course! I must film all the weddings!"  

Watanuki and Doumeki were over by the food table; Watanuki yelling as usual. The Li twins and Sakura had taken their seats; Tomoyo had also joined them.

Kamui and Fuuma came over both wearing dress robes of velvet black. "I can't believe my crazy big brother is actually getting married before me." Fuuma pouted looking at Kamui, who flushed dark red.

"Shut up you idiot…do you think I'm happy handing my baby brother over to YOUR older brother?" They were trying to relieve some of the earlier tension although now Kamui was having his doubts again and Fuuma’s teasing didn’t help.

"Oh Kamui, stop it! Within moments Subaru and Seishirou are going to be bound by the magic of marriage." Hokuto's dress robes were a pale pink, as pink as the Sakura blossoms that were on the ground by their feet. "So stop being a grump and go be a best man!"

"And you! Stop pouting and go be your brother's best man! If you're jealous put a ring on _Kamui's_ finger!"

"HOKUTO!" Both Kamui and Fuuma turned a light shade of pink at that comment causing Hokuto to smile triumphantly.

“Now you two have the rings? I have the candles, let’s go get them married before  _something else_  happens!”

~#~

It was a small wedding underneath the Sakura tree. Seishirou was clad in black dress robes and Subaru in white. Subaru's face had a faint blush dusted across it. One of the wizarding priests stood in-between them and started to talk. Subaru didn't hear most of it. He was too busy staring at Seishirou. He started to pay attention when Seishirou started to speak.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Seishirou took Subaru's hand in his own and briefly kissed it.

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows." Subaru repeated Seishirou's act, although he blushed furiously during it.

"Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine." Still blushing, Subaru repeated the vow back.

"With this candle," Hokuto handed them each an unlit candle. Using their wands they lit each other’s candles.

"I will light your way in darkness."

Behind them Kamui and Fuuma flicked their wands making the candles levitate in the air.

"With this ring," Both of them turned to Kamui and Fuuma who handed their brothers the wedding rings.

"I ask you to be mine.” The rings were slipped onto each other's fingers.

"Very well, hold onto each other's left hands." The wizarding priest conjured a red silk ribbon that wrapped its way around both Seishirou's and Subaru's left wrist. "On this night, I bind Seishirou Sakurazuka and Subaru Sumeragi together in the holy bond of marriage. Consider the two of them wed and now you may kiss each other." The ribbon fell from their wrists as Seishirou bent down and captured his new husband's lips in a kiss.

Subaru turned pink but kissed back wrapping his arms around Seishirou’s neck.  Fuuma’s hand covered Kamui’s before he got to moody and Hokuto cried from the sidelines.

Finally gaining her composure, she interjected. “Alright you love birds! We still have the reception to get through and you two will have each other to yourselves for the honeymoon, OHOHOHOHOHO!” This made Subaru blush even harder.

~#~

At the reception it was mainly mingling and making small talk. Subaru’s father and grandmother spoke with Seishirou’s father; Watanuki was yelling at Doumeki to stop eating everything. “SERIOUSLY I DIDN’T MAKE THOSE JUST FOR YOU TO EAT THEM ALL!” Tomoyo had shoved Subaru and Seishirou together to take pictures of them as newlyweds and then did the same to Kamui. “It’d be a shame to not have any pictures of Hokuto’s hard work!”

“Nonsense Tomoyo! You helped!”

“So true! How about we get one of the triplets together? Subaru in the middle and Kamui and Hokuto on either side.”

Proudly Hokuto dragged her younger brothers over for a picture. From pale pink to white to black they contrasted nicely.

“Wonderful! Now what about one of Seishirou and Fuuma?”

They stood next to each other both in black. “SEI-CHAN SMILE! FOR CRIPE’S SAKE AND FUUMA TAKE THOSE RIDICULOUS GLASSES OFF!” 

“Yeah shorty, smile.”

“Shut up or I swear—“

After taking pictures Hokuto proudly announced it was time for the bride and groom’s first dance. Subaru flushed pink at being referred to as the bride but nevertheless gladly took Seishirou’s hand as he lead them to the dance floor.

“Are you sure you don’t need your glasses anymore Seishirou?”

“Mm, I’m positive Subaru, I can see fine.”

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

Subaru smiled. They had taken forever to decide on a wedding song and finally when Hokuto had played this one it clicked. Everything they had gone through to reach this part in their lives, it was perfect. He looked up and saw he was getting a smile in return.

This was the first time they had danced to a slow song in forever. In fact, the last time they had was that time when Seishirou had taught him how to dance…

_Every night's getting longer_

_And this fire is getting stronger, baby_

_I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive_

Instead of showing off, Subaru felt himself be pulled against his husband’s chest as they slowly waltzed around. Beneath the silk fabric, Subaru could hear the steady heartbeat of the only person he had ever wanted in his life romantically of course.

_Right here, right now_

_I give my life to live again_

_I'll break free, take me_

_My everything, I surrender all to you_

As the song came to an end, Subaru felt his chin be lifted up and pulled into a lingering sweet kiss. 

Both of them felt so happy, so happy it was painful, painful enough to cry. It didn’t matter who accepted them or what happened from here on out, in this moment nothing could touch them.

After their dance ended they mingled a bit longer before grabbing their things to head for their honeymoon.

“Well you two behave! Subaru I’ll see you back on January first! Ohohoho!”

He blushed slightly before hugging his sister and his more grumpy brother goodbye. “See you guys back on the train!”

“I can’t believe this, my big brother married.”

“Well believe it, and do something about Kamui while we’re gone will you? See you January first if you’re lucky.”

With that they both apparated to their destination.

~#~

They were lying in the bed of their hotel room. They had long since changed into PJs having just gotten back from a marvelous dinner and romantic walk.

However despite how perfect the evening had been there was something picking at the back of Subaru’s mind. “Sei-kun?" 

"Hmm?" Said male didn’t look up from the book he was reading.

"Why did you marry me? Your mother said you can't love and you just want to protect me."  In that moment Seishirou swore he'd end his mother himself one day. Marking his page he closed the book and placed his glasses on top of the book on the night side table.

"Of course I want to protect you Subaru, you're my other half." A light sigh from the older male. "I married you Subaru because well for starters I fell in love with you. That day in Diagon Alley I was instantly intrigued by you. Then I got to know you and saw what a pure heart you had. You’re the day to my night.”

"But all of the girls that had a crush on you at school…" This was being silly; Seishirou had never shown interest in anyone, but Subaru couldn’t help it.

"None of them mattered, I only saw YOU." He sighed again. "Being with you, I felt more alive, for the first time I felt like myself again, I hadn't felt that way since I lost my sister. Subaru, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Tears were pouring out of Subaru's green eyes. "And you're the best thing that’s ever happened to me." He leaned in to steal a kiss from his husband before cuddling. "Sei-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do we get to stay here for?"

"A week, then you have to go back home see your twins and back to school."

A shy grin eased its way onto Subaru's lips. "Then we shouldn't waste it." There was a sweet lustful promise in the emerald eyes.

Amber eyes widened in shock briefly before his lips twisted into a smile too; although it was more of a smirk. "No, we shouldn't." He met Subaru’s emerald gaze with his own, the challenge accepted in his amber eyes. Slowly he hovered over Subaru and met him halfway for a kiss just as it started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG long-ass chapter that took me forever to get out! If you’re wondering why Yuui is missing, he’s studying abroad. Yes Fuuma’s dad works as a Healer. Some drama/some fluff next time possible smut stay tuned!   
> If you’re wondering their wedding song is I Surrender by Celine Dion (AND I STRUGGLED FOREVER TO EFFING PICK ONE)  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PS happy birthday Sei-chan >W
> 
> Vows are from Corspe Bride


	48. Omake 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days before Seishirou's wedding to Subaru makes Christmas morning but Christmas Eve used to mean so much more

Omake 20

 

_“Alright kids, one, two, one, two, three, four.”_

_A hand strummed across the guitar strings, another hand guided a bow across the violin strings, and another pair of hands moved across the ivory keys._

_“Hark how the bells,_

_Sweet silver bells,_

_All seem to say,_

_‘Throw cares away.’_

_Christmas is here_

_Bringing good cheer_

_To young and old_

_Meek and the bold.”_

_“That was good kids, Fuuma you were a little flat, stay in tune with your brother and sister.”_

_“Daddy, if we get good enough by tomorrow morning can we show Mommy?”_

_“We’ll see Kotori, we’ll see.” A brief pause as he went to the fire place. “Now you kids be good, I just got a call from St. Mungo’s. Someone decided it was a good idea to stick their tongue on a frozen pole. I’ll be back tonight. Your mother will be back in the morning. For now listen to the maid and Seishirou, you’re the oldest, you’re in charge.”_

_“Of course father.”_

_The five year old walked over and plopped down next to her ten-year-old brother on the piano. “Play more music bigger brother!”_

_A soft smile lit up the boy’s amber eyes as his hands went across the keys again._

_Fuuma pouted, his little sister always sat near their brother, the eight-year-old felt left out. Picking up his guitar he plopped on the couch next to the piano._

_“Don’t sit there and pout, join in the song.”_

 

_“You better watch out,_

_You better not cry,_

_You better not pout,_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town.”_

_Seishirou of course had long since figured out that Santa Claus was a myth. Just like he knew Fuuma and Kotori were only his half siblings and their father was only his step father. He didn’t care though. Family was family right?_

_“Is Santa really coming tonight big brothers?”_

_“Only if you get to bed little one. Come on, your bed time was an hour ago!”_

_The little girl giggled as she ran from under the piano to avoid her brother._ _“Fuuma save me!”_

_Fuuma just had time to move his guitar as his sister leapt into his lap._

_“You can’t hide over there Kotori, you need to go to bed or Santa won’t come.”_

_“Please bigger brother? Can the three of us sit out here on the couch together? I’ll sleep better that way.”_

_“Oh come on Seishirou, it is Christmas Eve.”_

_“Fine fine, but if I wake up with a stiff neck in the morning Fuuma, it’s your fault.”_

_The three of them cuddled on the couch together, Kotori tucked in between her two brothers._

_When the clock chimed 8:30 hazel brown eyes closed and fell into a peaceful innocent sleep._

_“We should bring her to bed.”_

_“Nah, she’s comfortable there, besides, I wanna wait for Santa too!”_

_When the clock chimed 9:00, honey-brown eyes fell closed as well._

‘Well there goes them catching a glimpse of “Santa”. But there’s no way I can get both of them in bed. I’ll just sit here and wait for father to get back to put them in bed.’

_When the clock chimed 10:00, amber eyes fell closed._

_When the clock chimed 11:00, the only one that heard it was the maid and the man coming through the door, dusting off the snow. He was greeted with the sight of his three children sound asleep on the couch. Not having the heart to move them; he covered them with a blanket. “Merry Christmas, kids.”_

_~#~_

Amber eyes opened and the first thing that ran through Seishirou’s mind was that he felt sore; and not in the pleasant sex way either. No the way from having slept uncomfortably. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he had fallen asleep in his father’s living room on the couch. The same couch that him and his siblings used to wait for Santa on. 

Why he had fallen asleep here he couldn’t remember, or why there was a weight against him. Subaru wasn’t here; not to his knowledge at least. Craning his neck to the side he saw his younger brother leaning against him; asleep as well.

_‘Oh that’s right, we were discussing my wedding and by some freak accident fell asleep out here.’_

As the twenty-year-old hoisted himself off of the couch, his brother fell onto it with a soft thud, waking the younger male.

“Bloody hell, what on earth…?”

As honey-brown eyes opened he saw his brother tracing his fingers over the piano and looking at the case that held a violin.

“Eight years already...it’s been far too long.”

“I second that, but you’re getting married in two days so perk up! Now let’s go make ourselves look pretty to meet the triplets!”

Pretty? Pretty wasn’t a word Seishirou would use to describe himself or his brother. Not even Subaru. Kamui maybe, he was pretty annoying, come to think of it so was Fuuma. Hokuto was certainly pretty but no one had the beauty of Subaru or of sakura petals.

_“You like cherry blossoms, right big brother?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Well I got these for you with the money in my piggy bank!”_

_In the girl’s hand were two silver chain earrings ending in Sakura blossoms._

_“I thought of you when I saw them!”_

_“Thanks Kotori.”_

To this day those earrings were kept safe at the bottom of his old Hogwarts trunk and one day would be given away to hopefully his daughter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the feels! Merry Christmas!


	49. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru and Seishirou are spending their honeymoon in Tokyo and it seems that they still dont know everything about eachother.

It was raining in Tokyo, a cold winter rain. Some people were out running to catch the train, others were working, but Subaru Sumeragi lay in bed completely spent. He barely acknowledged the sound of the rain hitting the window or the distant roar of thunder or a quill scratching across parchment.

Willing his tired body to move he grabbed one of the fluffy bathrobes and padded over to the desk where Seishirou was writing things down, crossing them out, and muttering under his breath.

Subaru smiled softly, while he had spent the night many times with Seishirou and had seen him upon first waking up before, doing it as married man felt…different somehow. Seishirou himself was wearing a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and had a towel around his neck, his dark tresses still dripping with water. He had his glasses on and the quill he was using was not the eagle quill he always used…it was a Deluxe Sugar Quill from Honeydukes, one of their wedding presents.

Crossing the room and reaching the desk where his husband sat sucking on the sugar quill before crossing out something again, Subaru wrapped his arms around the older man’s chest and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. “Morning.”

“Hmm, morning, Subaru.” The quill forgotten as he turned his head to kiss Subaru properly.  Glasses where removed and placed on the desk. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Just stuff.”

Subaru glanced his emerald eyes at the parchment. On the left there was a long list of names that were crossed out and on the right there was some mathematical work.

“Sei-kun…what are you up to?”

“I told you, nothing, more importantly are you alright? Last night was certainly an adventure wasn’t it?”

“SEISHIROU!” Subaru’s face turned dark red as the images from last night came flooding back. They had cast the  _Muffliato_ spell so they wouldn’t be heard (even though they were in their own private suite). Good thing too, after being apart for months, plus after dealing with his crazy mother, Seishirou was hell bent on proving Subaru was  _his._  Likewise Subaru was just as eager as his husband was. It went on for hours before finally Subaru fell asleep in Seishirou’s arm like a dove under a hawk’s wing.

“You should let me help you…you don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Subaru found himself pressed against the wall emerald eyes going even wider when he was met with the intense amber eyes. “You want to help do you?” Seishirou’s eyes narrowed and for the first time in forever...Subaru felt scared of the older male in front of him. For the first time he saw perhaps what Kamui had seen…but why didn’t Hokuto see it?

Subaru’s heart was racing, he was scared to move. Seishirou’s mother was the Sakurazukamori, the Ministry’s assassin for hire. Seishirou had lived with her for eighteen years, what if it had rubbed off on him? He always said he wanted nothing to do with it but you were always influenced by those who were around you the most. Then, even without knowing that information there was the matter that Subaru  _had_  seen Seishirou’s sinister face before, just never directed at him. That night so long ago in the Room of Requirement was one example. The other example was when he and his brother almost had a falling out, but what on earth was Seishirou’s problem now?

Daring to speak he looked up into the face of the man he loved. “Sei-kun?”

Something snapped behind the amber eyes.  “Subaru?”

His face was back to normal, the crooked smile, the warm amber eyes. Without a moment’s hesitation Subaru flung his arms around the taller male’s neck. “I thought I lost you, I was so sure you were lost to me…don’t scare me like that!”

In the back of his mind he heard himself telling Subaru the same, “Don’t you scare me like that.”

“I didn’t go any—” The back of his right hand was burning and while Subaru’s tearstained face was buried into the crook of Seishirou’s neck, Seishirou raised his right hand, the inverted pentagram flaring.

‘ _She would, now I know I’m going to kill her. That spell at the wedding, it wasn’t just a punishment it was a curse, well you’re not ruining my honeymoon.’_

“Sorry for worrying you dear, come on, let’s put up some protective enchantments.”

“Eh? Why? I can understand  _Muffiato_ —” Subaru turned red. “But why protective enchantments?” 

“Because there’s always a chance of a dark witch or wizard getting in.”

“If you say so….”

After they put up the enchantments, emerald met amber. “So mind telling me what happened to make you go crazy like that?”

“It was nothing—no.” His days of lying and keeping everything a secret had to come to an end. He was married now and the boy, no the young man, standing next to him would be with him through thick and thin. 

“No?”

“No more secrets, no more lies, no more games…I’ll tell you everything.”

“Sei-kun…”

“I’m serious Subaru, I’ve given you glimpses into my past and what’s happened but there is something I’ve neglected to mention.”

“And that is?”

“You know what my mother is, you know she’s Sakurazukamori, the Ministry’s assassin.”

“I do…”

“What you  _or anyone else_  for that matter doesn’t know is this.” He raised his right hand and with a light tap of his wand the inverted pentagram flared.

“Wh-what does that mean?” Subaru had an idea of what it meant but he didn’t want to accept it, couldn’t accept it. Seishirou was much too strong and cunning for that type of thing.

“It means I’m prey of the Sakurazukamori, of course my mother’s twisted and I honestly doubt she could kill me, but it’s her way of trying to prove that she owns me.”

“How? How could she do this to you? You’re her son! And if she’s as twisted as you say, how’d she curse you?”

“Figured out that it’s cursed have you? She did it when I was vulnerable Subaru, December 24th, 2017.”

“You mean the night…your sister died?”

“Yes.”

“What does this have to do with how you lost your mind?”

“You were familiar with the cursed mark that Riddle left on the boy who lived right?” 

“The scar? Yes of course, we grew up learning that story and how he used it to invade the boy’s min—oh. Wait, are you saying she can do the same?”

“I am.”

“Then we have to do something! We can’t let her run your life you—you’re—you’re mine.”

A smirk tugged its way onto his lips as Subaru was gently pushed on the bed, the towel around the older male’s shoulders falling to the floor. “I am, and you’re mine.”

No more words were spoken as their mouths connected, the younger man parting his lips slightly to allow the intrusion of tongue and breath.

Subaru’s fingers went up and tangled themselves in his husband’s damp hair. He had a feeling by the time this honeymoon of theirs was over that he would never be able to walk straight again. That didn’t matter though, being here with Seishirou alone and this close to him felt so  _right_. Subaru didn’t care if he could never walk again if that meant getting to spend the rest of his life with the man; although being married pretty much guaranteed that for them anyways, right?

~#~

They were laying on their backs holding hands after another round of love making. “We shouldn’t have done that, you just took a shower…”

“Oh well, guess I’ll have to take another one won’t I? Care to join me?”

Subaru’s face went red. “SEISHIROU!” Subaru supposed if he was going to accept that his new husband had a dark side, he was going to have to accept the perverted side too, that was alright though because from here on out they would always have each other.


	50. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has come and Zeke is willing to take desperate measures to get Subaru.

Chapter 29

 

Subaru found himself back in school before he knew it and everyone noticed he had a daydreamy look about him.  However, that just made an old problem worse.

“What’s got Sumeragi’s mind in a daze Monou?” 

Fuuma looked up from his transfiguration essay at his seeker. “He got married over Christmas break, surely you’ve noticed? It’s almost Valentine’s Day.”

“And what of it?”

“It means he’s off the market sleaze ball!”

“Quiet Kinomoto, I wasn’t speaking to you.”

“That’s enough Zeke go study quidditch moves or something, I’m  _trying_  to get this essay finished before class.”

“I would, but unfortunately sixth years don’t get nearly as many free periods, I have to go to class.” He took off out of the common room with Sakura following.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish is what I say; and Fuuma tapping your wand against the parchment isn’t going to write the essay for you. See you guys at dinner!”

Subaru paid no heed to Zeke’s exit but he did wave to Sakura. After all Zeke wouldn’t make another pass at him, right? Besides… Subaru looked at his hands. On his left hand ring finger was a single gold band and on his right ring finger was his Hufflepuff class ring (that he had just gotten recently) and a Slytherin class ring from the graduating class of  two years ago on his middle finger (which belonged to Seishirou of course).

_“You keep it.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts, keep it, the emerald suits your eyes nicely.”_

_“I already have enough from you.”_

_“All of those are gifts from me, consider this a way to have a part of me with you until you graduate.”_

_“Promise to take it back when I do and accept mine when I get it in my seventh year? So you have something of mine?”_

_No words were spoken, just a tender kiss to the younger boy’s lips._ _“Have I broken a promise to you yet?”_

“AURGH!”

Subaru was pulled out of his memory by a frustrated yell, the crumbling of parchment and the unmistakable sound of a size thirteen shoe coming in contact with the poor metal trashcan; repeatedly.

Deciding it was best to leave Fuuma alone (it was best at times like this) Subaru took out a spare piece of parchment and started to write a letter. After he finished the letter he read it over to make sure it sounded okay before placing it and his class ring in a small box. He walked up to the owlery and located his owl and called him down.

He stroked the snowy owl’s head gently. “Take this to Sei-kun for me?”

An affectionate nip on his finger and he watched his owl take off. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a golden pocket watch and saw it was time for his next class.

~#~

Valentine’s Day had arrived and Kamui and Fuuma were waiting for Subaru so they could go to Hogsmeade. Hokuto was chatting with Tomoyo; Doumeki and Watanuki were holding hands much like Syaoran and Sakura were; and Syaoron wasn’t going.

“Subaru is awfully late, when did you see him last Fuuma?”

“He got up this morning later than usual but he said he’d be in Hogsmeade.”

“Subaru late? I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Oh Kamui stop worrying, I’m sure he’s okay.” Even though Fuuma told Kamui this, he himself didn’t believe it. He had seen Zeke looking over love potion recipes in the common room and this added onto Subaru’s mysterious behavior (he had been flat out rambling this morning about stuff Subaru normally wouldn’t talk about out loud) this morning, leading Fuuma to worry about his brother-in law.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice they were in Hogsmeade until he felt a well-manicured finger poke his back. 

“Oi! Kamui your boyfriend’s in la-la land, did you confound him or something?”

“Technically that’s normal for him Hokuto, he’s always in la-la land, it’s in his nature.”

“HI SEICHAN!” The girl pushed through Fuuma and Kamui and ran to hug the older male. 

She got a friendly hug in return. “As thrilled as I am to see my sister, wherever is that darling twin of yours? I see you brought the irritable one and my dense air head of a brother.”

“What? He’s not with you? He left saying he was going to Hogsmeade ahead of us.”

“That mean’s Subaru’s missing...”

If Hokuto hadn’t been so close to Seishirou she would’ve never seen his wand be drawn until the silver patronus emerged from the tip of his wand.

“I’m going to find him and if  _anything_  is wrong with him and the person that did it is  _foolish_  enough to still be around him, I  _almost_  pity them.”

“Sei-chan…” She made a move to follow him but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s better if he’s alone right now, you know what he’s capable of, you’ve seen it and I know you see it in me too. It’s what we were raised to be. If Subaru’s not hurt he won’t overreact.”

~#~

“You truly are lovely Sumeragi, the perfect specimen and I’m glad I made you mine.”

“Except he’s not yours, he’s mine, or did you forget that already? The band on his left hand should be proof enough and that class ring he’s wearing on his right hand is a Slytherin class ring; mine to be specific.”

Gray eyes looked up and were met with narrowed amber.

“I think you better return what belongs to me.” The hardened amber eyes rested on glazed over emerald ones and for a brief moment softened. 

 

A/N: Well what do you think is going to happen to Zeke? Until next time and yes the “50th” chapter is a cliffhanger. Technically this is chapter 29 but with makes this makes 50. Thank you all for the support!


	51. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Seishirou against Zeke with Subaru as the prize to the victor! Surely no problem for Sei-chan right?

Chapter 30

 

"Even the son of the Sakurazukamori must've heard of the red string of fate right? Sumeragi here is at the end of mine."

At this Seishirou snorted. "Yeah I’ve heard of the red string of fate and though invisible it may be, have you ever stopped to consider that even though he's at the end of yours, you're not at the end of his? His connects to me and mine to his."

"Are you sure?"

There was a moment’s hesitation with his wand hand and a smirk on the younger male's face.

"I've never heard Sumeragi talk about you before. Then again, why would he? You, the son of a murderer, you couldn't even save your sister. You could've if you're as good as they say right?"

His right hand burned and in the back of his mind he heard the sinister voice. _"Try to love him if you want, but you know what happens when you mix family with yourself Seishirou."_

“What’s the matter Sakurazuka, did I strike a nerve?”

_“The way you fling unforgivable curses around, you’re a true Sakurazuka indeed and a true blooded Slytherin, who could ever love you?”_

_“You do realize that our houses don’t typically get along right?”_

_“I’m aware of that and I don’t care! Look at our brothers! They’re in the same houses as us and they get along for the most part. Better example, my twin’s in Slytherin the other one is in Gryffindor, we all get along so no I don’t care, I still love you, I have for awhile now, that won’t change.”_

_“Even though you know what I am, who my family is.”_

_“Sei-kun…the answer to everything you’ll ask is yes, I will always love you.”_

Amber eyes shot open and looked down again at the pair.

“I will only ask nicely once, let him go and I’ll let you go unharmed. However, if you fail to do so, I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“You want him so bad? Then duel me for him.”

“You can’t be serious…you’re in your fifth year of Hogwarts and I’ve been out for two years in the real world.”

“I’m serious, I’ll duel you for Sumeragi.”

“As you wish.” One hand slipped into the pocket of his robes, the other holding his wand casually between his fingers. “Well go on, you get the first move.”

“You’ll regret that decision, I’m top of my class you know, _Stupefy!”_

The spell was blocked with a lazy flick of the wand. “Really? I’m pretty sure my sister could’ve out dueled you and she to my knowledge had no magic.”

“I was just warming up, you won’t get so lucky next time.”

Several dodged and blocked spells later showed Zeke in a panic and Seishirou leaning casually against a wall, smug expression on his face. “Warmed up yet?”

“Plenty. You see, I knew I would end up dueling you today so I brought back up of course.” A few of Zeke’s friends emerged from behind the building.

“The way you think, you belong in Slytherin not Hufflepuff.” Amber eyes narrowed. He wasn’t worried about taking out a few underage wizards; he was worried about Subaru getting hit with the backlash of all the spells. As good as he was with a wand, he couldn’t protect Subaru and duel at once but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t try. He started the shadow walk, something he never thought he’d use. It was an assassination technique and in doing so tripped up the younger wizards. It placed him in front of Subaru which was a bit better.

“How did you—”

“For me to know and you to never find out. So are we dueling or not?”

Despite his confident air there was a slight hesitation. His right hand was burning, meaning most of this was probably his mother’s doing and his right eye couldn’t see as well as it used to and like an idiot he had left his glasses at home. He’d manage though, he’d be damned if he lost to a bunch of kids.

“ _Stupef—“_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_Well that’s one down, two to go. I don’t want to hurt them really, I’d be just like her if I did that, attacking people who are less experienced than me, like Kotori was compared to that witch…_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

“Now that will teach you to let your mind wander Sakurazuka, how are you going to win now? I don’t care how good you are, without a wand you’re powerless. So you can move away from him now, I win.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? You realize we’re armed and you’re not? We could easily maim you.”

“I don’t care, I’m not moving. Not after spending a near eternity convincing myself that I could make a relationship work with him. I watched my sister get ripped away from me, I’m not losing someone else I care about. I’ll die first.”

 _“_ Suit yourself, let’s stun him first, he’s still agile even without his wand.”

“ _Stupefy!”_

_“Protego!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

_“Langlock!”_

There was a bang and a cloud of smoke emerged as a result, and in its wake stood Fuuma with Hokuto and Kamui behind him.

“I knew I should’ve booted you off the team, oh wait you can’t respond to that, Hokuto glued your tongue to roof of your mouth.” Fuuma picked up his brother’s wand and tossed it to the older male who caught it with ease. He proceeded to make binds shoot out of it.

“I don’t care if they are underage, they still deserve it. I think I’ll drag their sorry hides back to Hogwarts and have a word with Professor Reed.”

“Sei-chan…”

Fuuma and Kamui exchanged looks before the shorter male stepped forward.

“If you’re going to lecture me Kamui, now is  _really_  not the time.”

“No, leave them to the three of us...you...came...to...see Subaru…so...here, take the antidote, we got it from the potions master when Fuuma suspected something was off with Subaru. Give it to him and go...” Kamui was hesitating, years of bitterness towards his now brother-in-law was making this difficult. “Go on a date like you planned.”

Amber eyes widened before the shocked look vanished and was replaced with a smile. “If you say so.” He scooped Subaru up in his arms and started to walk. “Oh and Fuuma?”

“Yeah?”

"Maybe you're not a complete and total dense airhead."

~#~

The antidote had been given to Subaru and they now found themselves in the Three Broomsticks. Subaru’s green eyes were bright and full of life again. “I still don’t understand, did I faint? Why were you carrying me here? And why is it so late? I’m sorry! I ruined the day! I-I-I...”

Subaru’s rambling was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. “No Subaru, you didn’t. Someone thought it was a good idea to take advantage of your sweet and trusting nature, so please don’t blame yourself, you’re here with me now and that’s all that matters.”

“Sei-kun…I love you…” As Subaru nuzzled against him, Seishirou turned his gaze to the ceiling and couldn’t help but feel relieved at hearing that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry if this isn’t what you were thinking was going to happen, it popped into my head so I rolled with it
> 
> Also dedicated to Melissa for all the art she’s done for this fic thus far!


	52. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating from Hogwarts is within reach for Fuuma Subaru Hokuto and Kamui....

Chapter 31

As May came to a close (Hufflepuff still celebrating their third triumphant year as Quidditch House Cup winners) and June was looming over the seventh and fifth years, it was time for O.W.L.S and N.E.W.TS. 

In the Slytherin common room, Kamui looked over all of his notes from the past seven years; his fingers in his ears as he read. Syaoron had taken to the library with his twin and Tomoyo to study for their O.W.L.S.

In the Hufflepuff common room, Sakura peeked over her notes from Charms to see a familiar scene playing; it was like déjà vu.

“How many days do lacewing flies have to stew before you can add them to the Polyjuice potion?”

“Err….two weeks?”

“Three weeks…sorry Fuuma.”

“It’s not your fault Subaru.” Fuuma stood up, putting his potions book down before for possibly the final time his foot came in contact with the trashcan. “STUPID POTIONS N.E.W.T! IT’S JUST AS USELESS AS THE MUGGLE SUBJECT OF ALGEBRA, WHEN AM I GOING TO USE THIS CRAP? WHEN? I’M GOING TO BE A PRO QUIDDITCH PLAYER DAMN IT! I DON’T HAVE TIME TO KNOW HOW MANY DAYS SOME DEAD INSECT STEWS BEFORE I ADD IT TO SOME GLOP IN A CAULDRON!”

Subaru giggled slightly, Fuuma was a lot of things. He was agile, smart, perceptive, and he was usually very patient. Until it came to homework, then not so much. Idly Subaru wondered how Seishirou studied for his N.E.W.T.S. He remembered two years ago the other teen being highly irritable during this time despite how cocky he usually was. Except for when it came to Subaru, he was pleasant as he could be.

_Do I really have that much influence on him? Or was he just hiding his true self from me?_

“AURGH! I’M NEVER GOING TO PASS THIS THING! GOOD! AURGH!”

“Fuuma, you’re going to get stuck again!”

“Trust me Sakura I know what I’m dooooinngg—ow that bloody hurt.”

Subaru opened his eyes and saw his brother-in-law sprawled on the floor the trashcan on top of his head.

“HAHAHA EVERYONE THE BIG SEVENTH YEAR FELL.”

“LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE LEECHES WAIT TILL YOU GET THIS FAR ITS STRESSFUL!”

~#~

With the weight of exams over, Subaru was sitting with Hokuto in the great hall (Kamui had went with Fuuma on a date to Hogsmeade). “Who are you writing to Hokuto?”

“Hmm? Oh just a penpal, his name is Kakyou.”

“Oh Kakyou Kuzuki? He was in the Wizard’s Chess Club, he was a year above Sei-kun.”

“Yup that’s him. Speaking of Sei-chan, how come you’re not meeting him in Hogsmeade?”

“I don’t know, I never got a real response from him, he said he was busy today but wouldn’t say why.”

“Well then you write to him right now and see what he’s up to! The nerve, avoiding you like that!”

“Hokuto please don’t make a fuss.”

Hokuto puffed out her chest but decided to give it a rest. “Say, I wonder what Fuuma needed to talk to Kamui about?”

“I don’t know but they’ll be alright, right?”

“Yes, their bond rivals yours and Sei-chan’s.”

~#~

Kamui leaned over various trays of sweets in Honeydukes as Fuuma sucked on a sugar quill. “Kamui…”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do when you leave Hogwarts?”

“Not really, no. It’s sad, Hokuto wants to open a dress robe shop, already has the money saved for it. Subaru’s going straight to the Ministry, and hell, even your slack-off brother knew what he was going to do. I feel pathetic.”

“Ah you shouldn’t, I didn’t know what I was going to do either until recently. I mean I have a lot to live up to as well. My dad’s a healer, my mother’s a government assassin...”

“Who cares? You’re not a monster like her...”

He got a warm smile in return. “Maybe. Then there’s my brother, top of his class in both Hogwarts and his Auror training. So it’s always been like- ‘what am I going to do?’”

“Well what are you going to do?”

“Well remember that man that came up to me after we won the Quidditch House Cup?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“He was from the Ministry, the Department of Magical Sports Division, he also represents the Tokyo Dragons.”

“THE PRO QUIDDITCH TEAM?!”

“Yes...and he wants to scout me for it.”

“A-are you going?”

“Yes, I’ve always wanted to travel, to go around the world.”

“I see...when do you leave?”

“September. So that gives us plenty of time, we’ll be okay.” Discarding his now devoured sugar quill, he bent down to meet the shorter boy with a kiss.  “So relax, and no angsting about me leaving.”

Kamui smiled at Fuuma but deep down he wondered just what it would be like to not see him that much come September. There was one person he could ask about it, Subaru knew that feeling well and Kamui decided when they got back to Hogwarts he was going to pull his twin aside for a little chat.


	53. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's having trouble and he goes to the last person you expect him to go to for advice

Chapter 32

 

Upon going back to Hogwarts Kamui was greeted with a Hokuto actually doing school work, Subaru nowhere to be found. “Hokuto?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Subaru?”

“With the headmaster and head girl, getting special instructions for graduation, why?”

“Do you know how to get to the communication room then? I need to call home.”

“The new room with all the floo connected fireplaces? Third floor.”

When Fuuma came over after Kamui left, Hokuto raised an eyebrow at him. “Alright, what did you do?”

“What? Nothing why?”

“Kamui’s beyond mopey, you’re the last person he was with, he was smiles this morning, what did you do? Because if you ever hurt Kamui…I’ll kill you.” Emerald eyes narrowed and her wand was pointed at the taller male.

“Jeez...did you give my brother the same speech?”

“As a matter of fact I  _did._  Now what happened?”

“Well you see….”

~#~

Kamui hesitated by the fireplace, kneeling on the cushion. …Was he really doing this like some arrogant lovesick fool?

_Yes. I love Fuuma, but I’m only 18. I need advice from someone older, someone who knows Fuuma much better than I do._

He threw the powder in the fire place and spoke his destination.

After feeling like he had just taken a one-way trip in a washing machine he was staring at the inside of the familiar house, how many times had he stayed over here ever since he met Fuuma nine years ago?

“Well this is certainly unexpected, they let you use fireplaces there like phones now do they? Damn I was born too early. I assume you want my father though to talk about my idiotic brother. I’ll be back.”

What Kamui did next took him swallowing all of his pride.  “Actually Seishirou? I wanted to talk to you.”

“Whatever for?”

“Look, you’re his brother, I know you know him almost as well as you know Subaru…so please…”

“I suppose I can spare a few moments, we are family now right?” The book was closed and glasses were removed; Kamui felt a pang for Subaru here. Seishirou had always worn glasses and he couldn’t help but wonder if it had anything to do with his mother.

“Now what is it?”

“I wanted to talk about Fuuma.”

“I know, what did the moron do?”

“He got scouted for the Tokyo Dragons.”

“No surprise there, he was always amazing at sports, not the little nerd who kept his nose in a book; _she_  always said he’d play pro one day.”

Kamui didn’t dare ask who ‘she’ was, he assumed it was Kotori their long dead sister, but what had happened to her?

He caught the older male wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Sorry, ash got in my eye. So what’s the problem? Don’t you want him happy?”

 _“_ I do but…I don’t want to lose him.”

“You truly are pathetic you know that?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATHETIC?! WHY I OUGHTA…”

“Don’t get your robes in a tizzy, but think about it. Subaru and I have spent two years apart more or less and ta-da, look married and when he graduates he’s moving in with me.”

“You two were also engaged.”

“That doesn’t matter. When you truly love someone you wait for them, be it a year, ten, or twenty.  Besides, Fuuma’s path may change.”

“What do you mean his path may change?”

“Just because he’s hyped about being a pro Quidditch player now doesn’t mean he’ll want to be forever. I used to want to be a healer like my father is.”

“What...why?”

“My sister...she was always sick...now though, here I am as an Auror, so you see? Paths change.”

“Why change?”

“Because there’s no way I could be a healer, not with who I am….That aside I must be going, I have stuff to do. If you’re worried so much about my brother, you should be talking to him. Not me. Not Hokuto. Not Subaru. Him. Tell him and test the waters of how much he loves you, that’s all I’m going to say on the subject. Run along now like a good little student.”

Kamui saw him check the gold wristwatch around his wrist; a gift from Subaru, did he ever take it off? before disapparating. Kamui cursed his cramped legs.

Why was Seishirou so hard to deal with? How did Subaru understand him?  He spoke in bloody riddles! Although it seemed Kotori had died of sickness…the poor little thing. That would be something to talk to Fuuma about one day, but that would be one hell of a conversation.

_‘Oh hi Fuuma, I found out today through your brother how your sister died, I’m sorry, what was she sick with?’_

No, right now he needed to focus on him and Fuuma as selfish as that was, it was all that mattered at the moment.

~#~

Seishirou sat on the doorstep of what would become his and Subaru’s new home, enchanted mirror in one hand. 

“That was ridiculously difficult and I swear when Subaru and I figure out how to have a child, you’re stuck on babysitting duty for at least a week so I can have alone time with him.”

“Yeah yeah, did you reassure him like I asked you to?”

“Indeed, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do. Now do me a favor and go to Gringotts and take money out of my vault...there’s something I want you to get for me.”

“Now you really owe me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kamui is finally learning to understand his brother-in-law eh? Oh the crap my brain comes up with when it’s tired xD troll pod doesn’t help~


	54. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma and Kamui have had a seemingly perfect relationship for two years but now with it in danger has the fairy tale ended?

Chapter 33

 

Kamui caught up with Subaru after Transfiguration; thankfully Fuuma was ranting full force about the homework, “EXAMS ARE OVER WHAT ARE THEY PLAYING AT?!”

Usually Kamui would’ve mentioned something to Fuuma to calm him down, but right now he was glad his boyfriend was distracted. “Subaru?”

“Hmm?” Kamui’s twin was putting his books away in his bag, a wedding band on his left hand and a Slytherin class ring on his right; both catching Kamui’s eyes.

“I...I want to apologize…”

“What for?”

“I…should’ve believed you and Hokuto sooner about Seishirou…”

“What about Sei-kun?”

“He’s not…all that bad…I mean I still think he’s a perverted bastard and there’s still things about him I don’t get, but I guess I can say for now I’m glad you married him.”

“Thank you, and it’s true. Seishirou has a much bigger heart than he lets most people know.” Subaru paused to hug his brother. “I have to go, Head Boy duties call, and now that you accept Sei-kun more, maybe you and Fuuma can get even closer.”

“OH FABULOUS! IT’S TRUE! You had a hard time getting close to him because he’s Sei-chan’s little brother and you hated Sei-chan for so long. I don’t know, I hear wedding bells in the future OHOHOHOHOHOHO!”

“HOKUTO!”

“Eh? I’m speaking the truth! You and Fuuma have been together for two years it could happen!”

“Fuuma’s not like his brother, he’s not overly protective! Or possessive. Or a pervert or great at keeping secrets.”

At this Hokuto’s eyes narrowed. “He’s more like him than you think.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m your big sister and I know everything, come on, Potions awaits!”

“CAN YOU NOT REMIND ME?!”

Fuuma had joined them and draped an arm on Kamui’s shoulders. “Stupid subject. Shouldn’t exist.”

“Neither should pro Quidditch.” Kamui hadn’t meant for his jibe to come off so harsh, but apparently it had.

“Ah, well sadly both exist huh? See you guys later, I’m skipping this class.”

“Fuuma, wait—”

“Whatever for? My dreams shouldn’t exist according to you, so maybe according to me; _we_  shouldn’t exist. I have a call to go make.” In a swish of black the taller male was heading off to the third floor.

“Kamui, I know you’re upset about him leaving, but well, Fuuma has a lot to live up to and since Quidditch seems to be one thing that Fuuma is better at than say, the rest of his family, jibing at him like that? Not the best idea.”

“How? How did Subaru and Seishirou do this? I don’t understand, I don’t want to be away from him, not ever, but I just may have done that.”

“Let him cool down then talk to him.” Subaru had reappeared by his siblings’ sides. “If he’s anything like his brother, it’s best to let him cool off.”

That was the rub though. Was Fuuma like his brother? Hokuto seemed to think so and usually she was right about such manners. Likewise, even though Kamui had known Fuuma since they were kids, but Subaru had been housemates and classmates with him for the past seven years. 

So did he trust his instincts or trust his siblings? At this point Kamui didn’t know anymore.

 


	55. Omake 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say the dead never truly do leave us if we remember them in our hearts

Omake 21

 

“I’m home!” Fuuma walked into his house, only to find it was seemingly empty. “Ah nuts, Dad must’ve gotten called into work on Christmas Eve of all nights.” The teenager brushed the snow off his cloak as he walked in.

“Shame Subaru and Hokuto couldn’t have joined me and Kamui; it was fun building the snowman.”

Hanging his cloak up in the closet and starting to walk to his room, he heard the piano being played. Was his father home after all? Then again the song being played didn’t exactly sound too Christmas-y.

Walking down to the room where the piano sat, Fuuma was greeted not with the site of his father, but his older brother. 

Fuuma sighed. His brother must’ve had another falling out with their mother again. Thankfully at least Seishirou could apparate now so he didn’t walk here and catch hypothermia like he had in the past. Daring to get closer he strained his hearing to hear what his brother was playing and singing.

_“I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope.”_

_“_ I knew it.”

Fuuma was met with an intense amber gaze. “And pray tell, how long have you been standing there little brother?”

“Long enough to know that you’re in love with Subaru.”

There was a slight bang sound that had emerged from the tip of Seishirou’s wand. “Don’t speak such nonsense, it’s impossible for us to be together with me being who I am.”

“Love is blind Seishirou.”

The younger brother found himself pinned to the wall with a wand to his throat.

“I am of age now, I _can_ hex you. I came here to distract myself from the fact that I can’t be with Subaru, not be reminded of it.”

“AHA! You admit it you’re in love with him! VICTORY!” Despite having a wand to his throat the younger brother threw his arms in the air like he had just won the Quidditch world cup.

“Perhaps, but as Mother said, it will never work. Our families aren’t exactly known for getting along.”

“So what? They’re them and you’re you. You and Subaru have been friends since you first laid eyes on him. Moreover, I’ve seen you change because of him. Now if you don’t mind, kindly lower your wand…I would think tonight of all nights you wouldn’t want to let your dark side out.”

Amber eyes narrowed but nevertheless the wand was returned to the hiding place in the sleeve. “I’m feeling a bit better, no need to tell Father I was here, I’m heading home. Mother should be at work by now.”

Fuuma didn’t get a chance to get another word in. With a slight  _pop_  his brother was gone.

~#~

The seventeen-year-old flopped onto his bed and threw his arm over his face.

_This is cruel, why did I fall in love with someone I can never have?_

“Love is cruel bigger brother, but I will thank you for showing how much I meant to you to keep coming back here despite how mean Mommy is to you.”

He moved his arm off his face and looked at the pearly white apparition sitting on his windowsill. “You really will keep seeing me until I graduate and move on won’t you?”

“That’s right.”

~#~

 _A few years ago, Seishirou had stood in the graveyard by his sister’s grave to pay his respects to her, however, it wasn’t long until his emotions got the best of him and he turned his attention to the sky._ _“Why her huh? WHY NOT ME? She had her whole life ahead of her! She was only a child!"_

_"Silly bigger brother, you were only five years older than me in life, and yelling at the sky won’t bring me back. Nor will shutting yourself out."_

_“Kotori…but….you…”_

_“No spell can reawaken the dead bigger brother. You have to be yourself again. I’ve been watching you. That boy you’re with, he seems very nice! So stop trying to shut yourself out as punishment for my death. It's not your fault and I would never in a billion years blame you."_

_“Why?"_

_"Because I love you. I always knew Mommy didn’t like me much, and when she said that day she was going to start using her magic on you to train you, I told her and made her promise not to until you could fight back. In exchange for it she killed me."_

_“So I am the one to blame then..."_

_"No. I did it of my own choosing because if I had lived to see it, I probably would’ve gotten in the way and ended up worse than dead. Besides, being a ghost I can keep an eye on her, and if she tries to hurt my big brother or bigger brother I can do mean things to her." The young ghost girl smiled softly at her brother as she hovered above her grave._

_“Where did you learn such things?”_

_“You learn a lot when you’re dead, just like I know what Mommy did to you that night.”_

_The inverted pentagram flared and he sighed in defeat._

_“So I’m going to keep an eye on you from now until your last promise to me is fulfilled!”_

~#~

 _“_ So now then, tell me more about Subaru. I only get peeks at him; I wish I could meet him one day.”

“Subaru…I can’t even describe him in words…”

“I was right then.”

“What are you talking about Kotori?”

“One day you’ll see. I need to go for now though. Merry Christmas bigger brother.” In a wisp of smoke she was gone, but that fatal memory was still in her brain.

_“Mommy? Why do you hate me?”_

_“You have no magic you insolent child.”_

_“Why do want to use magic on bigger brother?”_

_“I need someone to follow in my footsteps; you nor your mudblood brother could do it.”_

_“I won’t let you hurt bigger brother; he can’t use his magic to defend himself.”_

_“And what are you going to do?”_

_“Kill me instead, in exchange; keep him safe until he can defend himself in which he’ll be able to beat you anyways.”_

_“Confident in him aren’t you?”_

_“I am, I believe in bigger brother, he’s a much better magician than you.”_

_“You realize you’ll break his heart don’t you?”_

_“I do, and this is selfish of me, but he’ll soon find his destiny awaits elsewhere and that will be your downfall.”_

_“And what makes you so sure? When I’m done with your precious brother, he won’t know what emotions are anymore.”_

_“Magic isn’t always about waving a wand and making good or bad happen Mommy. You’ll see, he’ll fall in love and in doing so will end you.”_


	56. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a penny saved is a lesson learned you cant cross bridges that you've burned."

Chapter 34

Fuuma sat in the call room but he didn’t use the fireplaces. Instead he pulled a chair over and tapped the mirror in his pocket with his wand thrice.

“What could you possibly want this time? You do realize that just because I’m out of school doesn’t mean I have time to mess around, I do  _work_  you know.”

“I hope I didn’t catch you too late; did you already buy the thing?”

“It’s back home locked in the safe box, why?”

“Damnit.”

“What now.”

“It’s a mistake; clearly he doesn’t give a damn about me.”

“Oh brother, what happened now?”

“We got into a fight, all over me going to play Quidditch.”

“And you’re going to let that ruin your relationship with him? Pathetic. If I were there, I’d slap you. Bloody hell, if I gave up every time something was thrown in mine and Subaru’s path I wouldn’t be married, would I?”

“How did you do it?”

“Do what? Get over the obstacles? It’s called I weighed my options. What meant more to me; the demons in my closet winning or me winning and being with Subaru?”

“You swallow your pride and admit defeat?”

“Yes because he’s worth it. So you want my advice? Weigh your options, and like I told him, if you two have problems talk to  _Kamui_  about it. Not Subaru, not Hokuto, and not  _me,_  because I couldn’t care less, HIM.”

Fuuma watched as the navy blue clad figure got up. “So there you go, weigh your options little brother and stop brooding about it.”

As the image of his brother faded Fuuma muttered as he pocketed his mirror. “Look who’s talking.”

~#~

Kamui had been working in the common room, but the first years buzzing about their exams was too much, so he retreated to the library. He found Subaru there; no surprise. Subaru was always trying to read about potions these days.

“Subaru?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you looking up?”

“Oh just seeing if there’s any potions in here for a way for a boy to carry a baby.”

“I suppose that’s for you and that per—Seishirou right?”

“That’s right.”

“And it will be you carrying said baby?”

“Most likely.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because it’s life changing.”

The book closed and Kamui was looking at glasses-framed emerald eyes. “They’re enchanted to see invisible ink and such, no such luck. However,” The glasses were pocketed. “If this is going back to yours and Fuuma’s argument and you being afraid of change, just drop it now. I’ve decided this is what I wanted. I want a family and I want it with Seishirou. You can sit and pout and pitch a fit, but that’s what I’ve decided for myself. It’s time you did the same, I need to go meet with Hokuto, she’s insistent on making my collar for graduation look ‘less dull’.”

As Subaru left the library Kamui sat there puzzled. Subaru had just turned eighteen this year, how could he know what he wanted already? He knew he was going to work for the Ministry, he knew he wanted a family, and he knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was older than Subaru by a few minutes and he didn’t know what he wanted in life. Even Fuuma did and Fuuma was someone who lived in the here and now.

“Kamui?”

Violet eyes looked up and stared at a certain seventh year Hufflepuff. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”

 


	57. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets on one saga it starts to rise with another
> 
> Their time in hogwarts is over but their story is just beginning

Chapter 35

 

Kamui looked up at Fuuma. He didn’t realize how much he had missed the other male.  With graduation upon them, what if they never made up? What if this was when they’d parted ways? They’d never see each other again, then what? Were the past two years meaningless? “What about?”

“Us. I understand you’re afraid of losing me, but as much as you mean to me, I have my future to think of too. But just because I’m thinking of that doesn’t mean you’re not included in said future.”

“F-Fuuma...”

“We’re graduating in  a few hours, there’s a graduation ball. I don’t know about you, but I hate to be on the bench when I know I used to have someone in my life. Me going off to play Pro-Quidditch is not the end of the world. I will be back.”

“I know, but I’m afraid…”

“What have I always told you about taking life one day at a time?”

“I know, but haven’t you ever been scared?” Scared was never a word Kamui would use to describe Fuuma. Yes he was human, but he was always so brave and happy and confident. He wasn’t one to let things stew and let his emotions bottle up and turn into a time bomb ready to go off; but surely he was afraid at some points of his life?

“Of course I was. The first time I remember being scared was December 24, 2017. I lost my brother and my sister that night. My sister was taken from me by my mother; not that I ever liked her anyways; and then my brother. You might as well say she took him too. To this day I don’t know why he stayed with her and it’s not like he’s going to tell me. The only reason I was able to somewhat enjoy my Christmas that year was because that same night…I met you.”

Kamui was at a lost for words. How? How could one person influence another person so much? How had he not realized all of this sooner?

“So Kamui, I do have a question for you. After graduation will you—”

“OI! Kamui! Fuuma! You two can kiss and have makeup sex later, we need to go become Hogwarts’ alumni! Subaru’s speech is starting soon!”

“Ah! Coming, let’s go Kamui!”

Kamui let himself be dragged. What was Fuuma going to ask him?

~#~

After Subaru’s speech, the music started for the ball during which Subaru spent most of his time sitting on the side, watching his sister waltz around with a boy she had introduced as Kakyou, not that Subaru was unfamiliar with Kakyou of course, but he had never met him face to face.

Fuuma and Kamui were dancing; a bit awkwardly, but together.

_I know I’m being selfish, but is it so much for me to want him here? Everyone else is having a good time. I’m just sitting here pouting and being childish. Maybe I should read something._

"Subaru! You're not sitting there like some nerd in a bookshop! You're dancing! This is the last time we’ll be in this castle! So come on! I'll dance with you."

Emerald eyes glanced over to Kamui who was with Fuuma but they looked more like a couple that had just gotten together as opposed to one that had been together for two years. Did that mean they had made up but were putting up walls?

"Subaru you may want to pay attention or you're going to trip over your dress robes."

"Nonsense Hokuto, I'm not that clumsy—WAH!" Subaru felt himself falling, pulling his sister down with him.

"See! I told you! You need to learn to pay attention!"

A strong pair of arms grabbed both twins before they hit the floor. "Now Hokuto I expect Subaru to be clumsy, but I expect more from my one and only sister."

Subaru's eyes instantly lit up. The familiar heartbeat, the strong grip, the ever alluring voice, the smell of  _Illusionary Dreams._

“Good evening Subaru.”

“You’re late…Sei-kun.”

“I know I am and I’m so sorry…you deserve so much better.”

"You need to stop worrying, I couldn’t ask for a better person to spend the rest of my life and have a family with then you…Sei-kun." Without much more warning the younger boy leaned up and kissed the older; much to his partner's surprise. Subaru wasn’t one to initiate intimacy between them, at least not in public. Oh well, he'd worry about it later. He closed his amber eyes and gently kissed back.

Hokuto for once stayed quiet, with their graduation night coming to an end it was only fitting that her youngest brother truly did begin to grow up and judging by the way him and Seishirou were moving on the floor he had.

Now what was she going to do about Fuuma and Kamui?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This ends the first part of btcote. It’s been a wild ride. I never expected it to get this long. Part two will be starting at a timeskip

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leap Of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706937) by [TsubaruKimimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori)




End file.
